


The Gentle Sniper

by jol159



Series: The Gentle Sniper [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jol159/pseuds/jol159
Summary: After losing his partner on a mission, Hiccup resolves to put General Finn Hofferson, secret traitor to Berk, behind bars or send him to Valhalla. Then a romantic rendezvous with his target's niece throws a wrench into his plan. Things aren't helped when Hiccup discovers that Berk seems to be caught in a web of bribery and lies, revolving around another general who went rogue long ago. Slow-Burn Hiccstrid.
Relationships: Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Gentle Sniper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 1: Loss**

… 

Two men stood in front of a large floor to ceiling window. The sky was grey and neither could see much of the snowy mountain slopes that the building they were in was built on, despite the fact that they both were on the ground floor of the building. The room they were in featured a set of double doors on the far side, past two sections of wall with a gap in the middle.

One of them had a broad muscular frame and an AR-15 rifle in his arms, while the other was lean and had a sniper rifle - the british made  AW50, with a winter camo paint scheme in use - slung across his back, as well as a MP7 holstered to his left thigh. Both wore white boots, combat trousers and tactical winter jackets of the same colour, complete with a fur-lined hood, as well as a white scarf and body armour underneath.

For headwear, the pair wore black ski goggles, with an earpiece equipped underneath the balaclavas they both wore. Lastly, the lean man had a satchel on.

"What a great foggy morning this is, eh Fury?" The broad man asked his teammate.

"Welcome to south Berk, Alpha Trapper. This is some of our best weather. You should see when a blizzard forms or it rains down hail." The lean man replied.

"I'm sure I'd be fine. I'd bring my umbrella for that. Are you ready to start the clock on that charge yet?"

Fury gave a sheepish smile as he produced the bomb from the confines of the satchel he had on, setting the device and satchel down. "…Now I am. We should go find the target first though."

"Acknowledged, Fury. Sal, how's it looking?"

"Obviously no clear visuals outside and I think my radar setup is going haywire so I can't get a read on your motion trackers. Shouldn't be a problem however, as there is currently no sign of any tangos on thermals, over."

"Copy that, Sal. Guess we're blind on our end. Shall I start the clock, Alpha Trapper?"

Slam!

Fury and Alpha Trapper spun around to find the double doors behind them had been shoved open and two men were standing there with P90's. They each dove towards the sections of wall that stood between them and the doors as the men raised their submachine guns and opened fire.

Fury peeked out and aimed his PDW - the MP7 - to return fire, but had to duck back into cover as one of his opponents opened fire before he could get a shot off. 

Then he heard a brief burst of gunfire suddenly erupt, followed by a pained grunt that came from his right. Looking over, he saw his companion had gone down. He was laying on his back behind a bullet hole ridden wall section, coat rapidly turning red from blood with both hands and his AR-15 hanging limply by his sides. 

Cursing under his breath, Hiccup peeked out again to return fire. As soon as both men went down for good, Hiccup strode over to his companion. As he approached, he watched the man start to convulse and cough up blood.

"Thor damn it," muttered Fury as he reached the man and proceeded to crouch beside him. He then inspected him, finding his companion had been shot in the chest, where his lungs would be.

"H-H-Hi-" he garbled, his mouth bloody.

"No, don't speak, please. It won't help you."

His companion shook his head before pointing to the door behind Fury as best he could, with Fury following his slow moving finger. "…Yeah. If he's here, I'll make him pay. You just rest easy now."

But his words went unheard, as his friend went limp in that moment, likely due to the effort of pointing while his lungs filled up with blood.

Fury took the time to close his friend's eyes before holstering his MP7 and getting up.

Crossing the room, he scooped up the bomb and put it back inside the satchel. Now standing with the leather bag slung over his right shoulder and positioned out in front of him, he headed for the door without looking back.

… 

"Sal, this is Fury. Alpha Trapper is KIA," Fury was now in a room on the floor above where his partner lay. It was an office, complete with an oak desk and chair with a floor to ceiling glass window behind it.

Behind the oak desk on the far side of the room, another man was crouched, with the two inert bodies of his associates bleeding out as they lay on either side of the piece of furniture in question.

He peeked out, in an attempt to aim at Fury, but wasn't quick enough, as Fury fired his MP7, anticipating the move, resulting in a headshot that sent blood, brain and everything else spraying over the desk.

"Roger that. I take it that was you exacting vengeance just now. Where was Alpha Trapper shot?"

"You'd be right in that assumption. He was shot in the chest, in the lungs, for long enough that his body armour wore thin. I ensured that most if not all tangos present are dead and the office on the floor above bears no sign of the target. I need to move out on my own, over."

"Roger that. Do you require guidance to get out?"

"Negative. I have my own way out. But I request that you buy a bouquet of black tulips for Heather."

"Roger that Fury. Go with the gods."

"Don't you know? The gods hate me, Sal."

"Acknowledged, Fury. Sal out."

Fury glanced at the timer on the bomb as he took it out of his satchel.

_ One minute. Plenty of time to jump. It's a good thing the General's office isn't on the top floor, _ thought Fury.

Fury fired at the single large window beyond the desk with his mp7 before holstering it. Then Fury ran towards it and burst through, bending his knees and rolling after landing safely in the deep snow below.

Getting up, Fury observed the slopes that stretched out beyond him.

He wouldn't see the bottom - where his extraction point was - on a day with clear skies, but the fog didn't help at all.

_ It's going to be a long walk, _ thought Fury.

He then started jogging, mindful of the explosion that was due shortly but aware that running and tripping, as a result, would do him no favours.

"Keep the car running, Sal. I'm on my way now."

"Roger that," the response came around thirty seconds before the second floor of the building behind him exploded.

"Mission accomplished," Fury muttered dryly, glancing back at the structure before continuing on his way.

…

Now back at base, Captain Haddock was drumming his fingers on the mahogany table in front of him as he waited to be debriefed.

The debriefing room featured white tiles on the floor; polished, with light from the ceiling reflecting off of it, resulting in a high sheen, the aforementioned table that was surrounded by eight chairs, one full and seven empty, with blue walls and a ceiling of the same colour.

Eventually, some minutes later, the door opened and the man of the hour strode inside, limping ever so slightly before pulling out a chair and sitting down across from him. The waft of coffee filled the room as it emanated from the mug carried in the prosthetic hand of the man before him. A whirring was heard after he set the mug down and the hand opened up, no longer needing to grip the porcelain object.

"So another man down and no sign of General Hofferson anywhere. Is that correct, Captain Haddock?" asked Major Belch. He laid the metal hand and leaned forward in his chair, studying his unofficial nephew intently.

"Yup. Excellent summary there sir," quipped Hiccup.

"Don't sass me, laddie. You're a man down and so you'll be needing another partner."

"Sir, ever since my team was asked to capture or kill Finn Hofferson, each of my partners have died. With all due respect, I never want another partner. At the very least until Hofferson is behind bars or in Valhalla."

"Now I'd agree with you under normal circumstances, but it's an order from the General himself."

"The Grimborns, or Stoick, sir?"

"Stoick."

"Stubborn as ever, great."

"Your father is stubborn, but not that bad, laddie."

"If you must join the army, then I ensure that you always have a partner. I'm not going to let you get hurt," Hiccup said dryly, imitating his father with near perfection.

Gobber stared blankly at him. "That doesn't sound that bad, laddie."

"He's never said those words in his life though. He prefers to use disappointed scowls."

His superior nodded. "Point taken, but give it some thought. It might not be so bad."

Hiccup looked up, scrutinizing the two limbed man before him for several seconds. "You've already chosen my partner, haven't you?"

He paused. "Well…"

"Alright, who is it sir?"

"Lieutenant Jorgenson."

"Snotlout? Seriously?! Sir, he won't listen to me and he'll get himself killed. His ego is taller than most skyscrapers." 

"Again, not an order from me. Good luck laddie." The man picked up his mug and shuffled towards the door.

"Where's Snotlout?"

"In the mess hall, where else?" came Gobber's reply. He then opened the door. "I'll find Lieutenant Ingerman for your ritual. I saw him walking around with some black tulips earlier." Then the Major was gone, leaving Hiccup with his thoughts. 

_ Snotlout. Wonderful,  _ thought Hiccup before his head met the table in front of him and he groaned loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

...

Returning to his apartment later that day with a bag filled with groceries, Hiccup opened the door and was immediately greeted by the sight of a green-eyed, black bundle of fur. 

"Hey bud," he smiled, closing the door behind him and crouching to scratch the feline under the chin.

Toothless purred contentedly for a few moments before tapping a paw against the arm of his human that was carrying the bag, simultaneously letting out a meow; a signal of the creature's desire for food.

"Alright, then bud. I'll give you something to eat. I've brought you some tuna this time. Unfortunately, I only have the rest of the day before I have to deal with Snotlout tomorrow. Although maybe I can bring Fishlegs over here and you can see Meatlug again the next time I have leave. What do you think, bud?"

Toothless's response came in the form of an unimpressed stare followed by a significantly more impatient meow.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that before he turned and headed towards his apartment's kitchen. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it."

The kitchen sported light wood laminate flooring, an oak table with two chairs in the center of the room, a bin in the corner of the room by the door, a fridge and freezer next to it. In addition, there was a fan oven and gas hob unit on the right, with an electric ventilator unit above that and a washing machine, dishwasher and dryer squeezed into the corner opposite the fridge and freezer.

Hiccup placed the bag he had brought on the table and brought out a tin of tuna. Extracting a spoon from the drawers by the oven, Hiccup pulled the lid of the tin back before scooping the fish into his cat's bowl; which resided in front of the washing machine.

Toothless mewled, his attention now on the washing machine before him.

"No, it's not on bud. I don't have clothes that need washing. Sorry," said Hiccup, before chuckling as the black cat pressed a paw to the circular glass door.

"Alright, have fun bud," Hiccup continued to chuckle as he turned and left the room, passing Toothless' bed in the hallway as he entered his living room.

… 

"Finn is here Alvin," said Savage, entering Alvin's office and the balcony beyond it, where the man stood admiring the slate grey hills in the distance.

"Really? He's early. Well, send him in then," he said this without turning around, prompting Savage to nod and quickly leave.

"Alvin."

Alvin turned around to face the General with a welcoming smile stretching his features. "Finn. Ah 'ought you were meant to be in Berk today?"

The blond-haired, blue-eyed man with the white coat and blue ski goggles hanging around his neck nodded in response. "I was, but then our mole informed me that three undesirables were going to try and kill me off today."

After speaking, the man reached into the inside pocket of his coat and withdrew an envelope. Alvin accepted and opened it, grinning when he saw what was inside. "So you decided to bring me more money early and you want to stay here."

"Until the heat dies down, yes. Consider that a gift. I do hope €2000 is sufficient."

"A very welcome gift. It is sufficient. My home is yours for as long as you wish." 

Finn nodded. "So how is your plan progressing?"

"They will be leaving tonight."

"Excellent. I await news of success in your endeavour, old friend. Any news from our mysterious northern associate?"

"As common as an eclipse. Whoever our associate is, he clearly prefers to stay hidden instead of talking to others. Now, I have some final preparations to make. I'll have Savage show you to your room now."

… 

"Same again captain?" The range officer asked. "Stress relief?"

Hiccup nodded. "That's right, Gustav. Stress relief."

The young man disappeared for a few moments, before returning with a 9mm semi-automatic pistol, ear muffs and safety glasses. "You've got a neighbour today," he said, pointing.

Hiccup looked over to see a girl with blond hair tied in an intricate braid over her shoulder, dressed in loose casual clothing and in the process of reloading a pistol. "Who is she?"

"Said her name is Astrid," Gustav muttered with a dreamy sigh.

"Uh… right. You went from normal to lovestruck in half a second… I'm going to go now." Putting on his ear muffs and safety glasses, he strode over to the range next to Astrid's with his gun in hand.

Then he flipped the safety off, breathed in and out, lined his pistol up with the target and fired.

"Headshot, wow. You're better than anyone I've seen. Even me, but it's close, so I think I can beat you."

It took Hiccup a moment to register the fact that someone had spoken, but then he noticed that it was his "neighbour", Astrid. "O-Oh, hello," Hiccup coughed awkwardly and finally looked her way. "Sorry, I was stuck in my thoughts there."

She giggled, a pleasant and somewhat melodic sound to his ears. "It happens. I was thinking about other things before I noticed you. What's your name?" she asked, extending a hand.

"Hiccup Haddock,"

"Astrid Hofferson. Wait, Haddock? As in the General?"

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"That sounds awesome to have a father like that."

 _In some ways, yes. In most others, no,_ thought Hiccup. "It's… eventful."

Then his mind registered something she had just said. "Did you say Hofferson? As in General Hofferson?" He blurted out.

"Yeah, he's my uncle. I call him uncle Finn," was her reply.

_Oh for the love of Thor. Why must someone as attractive as you be related to him?_

_Wait, where did that thought come from?_ _Now is not the time, brain! I thought I had gotten used to this kind of thing!_

_Ask her about something, like her job!_

"Are you in the Berk Guard?" 

_Crisis averted!_

He internally cheered, as she gave no indication of noticing his mental panic attack. Clearly his poker face skill was still up to scratch.

_Wait, no that's a dumb question to ask. I'd have met, seen or at least heard of her already if she was a soldier._

"No, I'm a police officer."

"Oh really? That's cool. I wanted to be one when I was younger."

"What stopped you?"

"My dad. He wanted me to join the military instead."

"Oh, I wanted to do that, but my uncle and parents wanted me to work for Berk PD instead." Her face fell then. "They think it’s not as dangerous as joining the Berk Guard."

"I know how that feels. Overbearing parent number one, that's my dad," he quipped with an eye roll.

"Anyway," she continued, her face brightening again at his snarky tone. "What rank are you?"

"Captain. Two others are captains that I know as well, with my partner about to receive the rank before he died."

"That's terrible. What was his name."

"Lieutenant Eretson. He was one of my closest friends."

"That's funny, my friend was talking about how her boyfriend died earlier. He had a similar name."

"Really? What's your friend's name?"

"Heather. But I'm sure it's just a coincidence, right?"

"No, that was Eret's girlfriend's name. Heather Oswalddottir, right?"

"Yeah, huh. Small world. Anyway, I should let you get back to your target practice. Nice talking to you." said Astrid, sending a dazzling smile his way.

"Likewise," he muttered, sending her one of his own lopsided grins before she put on her ear protectors and glasses.

Looking back at his target, Hiccup lined his gun up with it and let loose a round of shots from his pistol after donning his own provided protection.

… 

Returning to the headquarters of the Berk guard the following day, he was sought out by Major Belch, who placed a folder in his hands and winked before heading off again.

Shaking his head at his unofficial Uncle's odd behaviour, he decided to ignore it by focusing on the folder in his hands. Opening it, he found it was Snotlout's file.

_Lieutenant Simon Jorgenson._

_Nicknamed "Snotlout" by the other lieutenants, but everyone in the Berk guard is familiar with the name. His operational performance is rated as just above passable, with even Lieutenant Ingerman possessing a higher weapon handling skill, but preferring to work in communications._

_Aged 27_

Snotlout's name and rank up top, followed by a picture of the stocky black-haired man and the rest arranged below that.

Continuing to read, Hiccup found his weapons accuracy score.

_Weapons handling skill overall: 53/100._

_This is awarded based on his accuracy with any gun. (55% at best) and typical inability to score shots to a target's head, even with a handgun, with the next worst accuracy score with a handgun being 62% from Lieutenant Ingerman, much to the chagrin of Major Jorgenson._

_Hand to Hand combat: It is in this area that Lieutenant Jorgenson excels amongst his peers, having the build and skill to go toe to toe with Lieutenant Eretson and is one reason the Lieutenant is still a member of the Berk guard._

_Listening to orders: In this area, the Lieutenant is the worst in the Berk Guard, with a sense of arrogance resulting in the Lieutenant viewing himself to be better than those of higher rank. Despite this, there are methods available to make him do as asked during missions, which start and end with Lieutenant Colonel Jorgenson joining him on missions and barking orders._

_Teamwork: Jorgeson tends to only work well with Lieutenant Tom Mogadonson and Lieutenant David Agnarsson, aka "Thuggory" and "Dogsbreath" respectively, amongst the other lieutenants._

_Wonderful. Unfortunately, I'm not them. He won't listen to me and he'll get himself killed,_ thought Hiccup. _Right, now to find the muttonhead._

The voice of Major Belch came over the P.A system before Hiccup had taken more than five steps. "Captain Haddock and Lieutenant Jorgenson to mission briefing. I repeat, Captain Haddock and Lieutenant Jorgenson to mission briefing."

 _I wonder what Gobber wants now,_ thought Hiccup before he started walking in the direction of the room in question.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 3: An Unwanted Reunion**

… 

When Hiccup entered the mission briefing room, he saw that Lieutenant Ingerman, Major Belch and Captain Boggs were present, sitting around a mahogany table, which contrasted with the white tiled floor and blue walls and ceiling of the room. 

Ingerman was sitting directly opposite Major Belch and Boggs sat alone on one end of the bench. "Oh great, you're here again," groaned Hiccup as he sat on the other end of the bench from her. "Nice to see you again, Hiccup," said Camicazi.

"The feeling is definitely not mutual. Why are you here, Cami?"

"You screwed up your mission to find and kill or capture Finn Hofferson, so the Bog Burglars sent me here to become your partner."

"They haven't told you yet? As much as I hate the drama surrounding our previous encounters and yourself, I would choose you instead of my newly assigned partner any day."

"Oh? And just who is this new partner of yours?"

"Lieutenant Jorgenson."

Cami winced. "Ooh, bad luck."

"Yeah, that's an appropriate reaction," chuckled Hiccup. "Check out his file."

Taking the folder that Hiccup slid down the bench in her direction, she picked it up and scanned the contents within. 

"Seriously? Even Fishlegs who prefers talking through our earpieces is a better shot than he is. He's even worse than I thought."

"As amusing as this is to listen to, I have to fill you in now." Cut in Major Belch.

"Sorry sir," Fishlegs, Hiccup and Cami, chorused.

"Now, as Captain Boggs mentioned, the Draugr Squad haven't been having much luck regarding General Hofferson, and the head of the Bog Burglars has noticed, hence the assignment of Captain Boggs to the Draugr Squad for now."

"Have they found a lead?" asked Fishlegs.

"Not yet, but it is why I'm here. Anyone could guess there's a mole in the Berk Guard. I'm here to find out who it is. That means investigating everyone. So while I'm here, it would be best if we acted as friends."

"No. I'm not going down that rabbit hole with you Cami. Not after what you did."

Fishlegs watched them with confusion. "Should I even ask?"

"Yes."

"No," they both spoke, Cami and Hiccup respectively, with the former's face adopting a teasing smirk as she said it and the latter glaring at her. "I think it would be fun, don't you babe?"

Hiccup sighed, frustrated. "Don't call me that. Anything else to talk about sir?"

"No, that just about covers it, laddie. Show her around the place, act natural if you can, let her find the mole and the Draugr squad can then deal with Finn."

Hearing the unspoken dismissal, Hiccup nodded. "Got it. If you need me, I'll be in the sparring room," Hiccup then got up and left the room.

When the door closed behind him, Cami sighed. "I'll go talk to him so he can show me around the place, sir," she said as she rose to her feet.

"Leave him be for now lassie. You've caused him enough hurt in the past," said Major Belch.

"I'm sure he can handle me on his own, sir," she said before leaving the room before he could object further, her footsteps receding down the hall.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose with his good hand before focusing on Fishlegs. "I want you to keep an eye on her. If she initiates any trouble, I want to know about it immediately. If it happens, I'll have her sent back to Bog faster than she can blink."

"Yes, sir."

… 

Elsewhere on Berk, Astrid Hofferson strolled towards the reception hall of Raven Point station. It was fairly quiet at that time of day in the area of Berk she worked in, so she decided to talk to her friend.

The reception consisted of a desk, chair, computer and monitor. Beside her sat Atali, who had an identical setup, with the inclusion of a headset and a radio, which was synced up with those required to be worn by all the officers.

“Hey Astrid,” said Heather, Astrid’s friend who worked there, speaking up after moving her chair out from behind the computer monitor. 

"Hey, Heather. Are you doing okay?"

Heather sighed despondently. “As okay as I can be, considering, you know…”

“Why not take the day off? Even Throk isn’t strict enough to object if you told him what happened.”

“You sure about that, Astrid?” asked Heather with a raised eyebrow.

“Not at all,” she replied, prompting laughter from both girls, which was broken when the radio in Heather’s vicinity came to life. “Hey, dispatch. We’ve got a robbery in progress at Gersemi. What should we do?” Ruffnut’s disembodied voice asked.

"Set up a perimeter and wait for assistance to arrive," responded Atali.

There was an utterance of 'Hey!' from Ruffnut's end. "Got it, we’ll be waiting," said Tuffnut.

"Hey, T1?" asked Astrid, stepping closer to Atali.

"Yes, BV1?"

"What happened to T2?"

"My sister is trying to grab the radio from me, which is unfair as I never get to do this."

"Instead of arguing over who uses the radio, why not do what Dispatch asked you to do?"

"You're no fun, BV1."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I'll give you ten euros if you do it and don’t bother me for the rest of the day."

"…Done. Move it butt elf. Get down here, BV1."

"On my way, T1. Sorry Heather, duty calls."

"That it does. See you soon!" She called out, as Astrid waved, turned around and headed for the station's entrance.

… 

"Hiccup, wait up!" Cami called after him as he strode down the hall, passing the mess hall on the left and armoury on the right, before ducking into the next room on the right; the sparring room.

It was a gym hall, with blue mats laid out, two entrances/exits, a smaller storage room within and Thuggory currently in a headlock on one of the mats, courtesy of Snotlout.

Hiccup turned around. "Why are you following me, Cami?"

"Because we need to work together."

"No, we don't. You do what you need to do and stay out of my way. I, Fishlegs and Snotlout will do the same thing. Problem solved."

"It isn't because like I said, we need to work together."

"Well, that's too bad. We're not friends. We won't be working together, so you best turn around and get started on your job."

"You need to show me around then," countered Cami, a smug smile gracing her features.

Hiccup turned around and approached his cousin, who was now separated from Thuggory. "Play along. Do you want some money?" Hiccup asked, his voice barely above a whisper so that Cami wouldn't hear him.

"What kind of money?" Snotlout whispered back, the prospect silencing his confusion at the situation.

"Twenty euros. This is Cami. She's joining the Draugr Squad temporarily, as decided by the powers that be and needs to be shown around the place. Up for it?"

"I am; for twenty-five euros."

"Done," said Hiccup, pulling out his wallet and handing Snotlout the money.

Snotlout then approached Cami. "Right this way, beautiful. Let the Snot-man show you around."

The panicked look that Cami directed his way before she was forced to follow Snotlout made him feel ever so slightly sorry for her, but not enough to do anything.

"What was that all about?" wondered Thuggory.

"That was me killing two birds with one stone. It's a wonderful feeling," Hiccup then turned and left the room, ignoring the feeling of Thuggory's confused gaze following him as it bore a hole into his back.

… 

"You are surrounded. Drop your weapons and exit the store, now!" 

The order came from Hoark, a brown-haired man complete with a long moustache and braided beard. With him was Silent Sven, a soft-spoken bald man with a blond moustache and Phlegma the Fierce, a short and muscular brown-haired woman. The pair stood in front of the jewellery store, with Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut in position at the store's rear entrance.

Lowering the loudspeaker from his mouth, Hoark and those present with him waited.

The jewellery store itself had the word 'Gersemi' painted above the door in blue, with a large window fitted beside it and three people inside, in clear view of the police officers out front. 

Then the trio within, who had until that moment had their shotguns levelled at the staff - the shopkeeper and a guard - plus a single customer, slipped on a gas mask each, which was passed around by one of the three from a duffel bag.

"They're planning something." Hoark realized. Acting quickly, Hoark passed the loudspeaker to Sven before speaking into his radio. "Backdoor team, move in on my mark."

"Acknowledged, SH1. Get ready, T1 & T2,” ordered Astrid.

Hoark then headed for the trunk of his car and opened it, taking out two shotguns, the first of which he tossed to Phlegma and the other to Sven before his radio came to life again. "Hey uh, guys? Is the store meant to be white like that?" asked Tuffnut.

All three looked at the store again, to see a white cloud form, filling the room from a canister of some kind, obscuring everyone's vision in the process.

"Backdoor team, change of plan. Keep your eyes on the back door. We're moving in now. Acknowledged?" asked Hoark, speaking curtly into his radio.

"Acknowledged," came the reply from each officer.

Turning, he noticed that Phlegma had brought out a ballistic shield from the trunk of her car. “You want to take point, eh?”

"Yup. You and Sven follow behind me," said Phlegma before closing the trunk and advancing towards the store's front door. She leaned her left shoulder against the door, with Hoark moving into position behind her and Sven behind him, the loudspeaker abandoned where their cars waited.

"Be ready to support me in three," Hoark and Sven nodded in response to her request.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 4: The Flightmare's Debut**

… 

The front door of the jewellery store was knocked down and Phlegma, Hoark and Sven stepped inside. This was followed by the sound of a shotgun going off, the store's front window shattering and the sight of three gas mask-wearing individuals leaping through the now open window.

"All units, be advised: suspects are escaping on foot and are armed with shotguns," said Phlegma into her radio, passing the cumbersome ballistic shield she had been holding to Hoark to do so.

“I'm on my way,” said Astrid.

“Acknowledged, BV1,” she then turned to Hoark. “We need to go after them.”

He didn't have time to reply before a shotgun going off had them both turn around. It was Sven, firing at the four escapees after they turned and levelled their own guns at him. A second later, Astrid came around the side of the building and approached them, spying the ballistic shield in Hoark's grasp.

“I'll be needing that,” Hoark gave it to her and she took off after the four, going as fast as the shield would allow. Sven ceased fire, but the criminals saw Astrid coming, now firing at her as they retreated backwards without slowing down.

The first shot went wide, the second going over her head by a small margin and the third hitting the shield but failing to penetrate it.

Astrid returned fire, intending to discourage them from firing again as she stopped chasing them. It worked, but they kept running, sprinting into an alleyway and disappearing from view behind a skip in the narrow lane. 

Astrid dropped her support hand to her lapel mic, keying her radio. “All units, I have lost visual on suspects.”

“Acknowledged. Hold for others to arrive, BV1.” Immediately after hearing the response from Phlegma, Astrid heard a car engine roar to life.

“I hear a vehicle starting up in the vicinity. Suspects may be escaping in it. Pursuing.”

“Negative, please hold BV1,” but Astrid was no longer listening, already running past the skip and through the rest of the alley.

Reaching the other end, she saw a blue Subaru Impreza fly past, hearing its engine and the siren of an ambulance in the distance.

Huh. _That car will be easy to spot. Don't see many of them in Berk,_ thought Astrid before she turned and headed back to Phlegma, Hoark and the others via the alleyway as the siren of the ambulance got louder and louder with every step, the doppler effect pushing its pitch higher, signalling its impending approach.

Astrid returned to the scene just as the vehicle came to a stop in front of the jewellery store and two paramedics got out to tend to the unconscious occupants within. Paying them no further mind, Astrid turned to see a stern-faced Phlegma. 

"The car the suspects escaped in is a blue Subaru Impreza, I didn't get the tags. We should go after it," Astrid stated.

Phlegma sighed. "Get in my car."

Then, she was on her radio as Astrid complied. "T1 and T2, follow after my vehicle,"

"You got it," came Ruffnut's voice, followed by the roar of the engine belonging to the car the twins were in, as Phlegma and Astrid headed for her car and Sven for Hoark's.

… 

_"Back again? But you already cleaned your sniper rifle… and Eret's, brother."_

_"I know. I'm trying to avoid some people. And please stop calling me brother, Dagur."_

_"You know that'll never happen."_

_"Wishful thinking."_

_"Now, if you don't mind telling me, who are you avoiding?"_

_"Cami and Snotlout. They're both part of the Draugr squad now apparently."_

_"That famous luck you have clearly hates you now. Stay here as long as you like then."_

_"Thanks, Dagur. And yeah, it's a well-known fact that the gods hate me."_

_"Indeed. But of course, I'll need to keep an eye on you."_

_"I figured. Part of your job here as armoury manager, right?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Right. I'll get to cleaning my rifle now."_

_"Oh, before you do that, any word from Johann?"_

_"No. Not since before the mission where Eret died."_

_"You think you'll get Finn next time?"_

_"I'd like to say yes, but this is the fourth time I've tried, with a team member dying each time; Ug, No-name, Teeny and now Eret. It doesn't seem likely to work out any time soon."_

_"You're probably right, brother. Let me get you your rifle."_

_"Thanks again."_

Hiccup was in the armoury, cleaning his sniper rifle under the watchful eye of Lieutenant Dagur when the door opened and Captain Cami entered the room.

Dagur looked her way before he leaned close and whispered something to Hiccup. Then he stepped away, heading towards one of the many racks of guns in the room; the rack in particular which he approached was set up with others, against the back wall. “How’d it go, Cami?” Hiccup asked without looking up from his work.

She gazed at him, observing the rifle he held in his hands, Hiccup using a bore snake to clean the barrel of the gun.

Then she crossed the distance between them. When he looked up after not getting a reply and sensing her standing nearby, he received a slap to the face.

“That was for leaving me with Snotlout,” she growled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes while a hand nursed his stinging cheek. “Good, now if there’s nothing else you want to say or do, please leave. I’ve got something to do as you can see.” he then turned back to cleaning his rifle.

Waiting until Hiccup had pulled the bore snake through the barrel, she spoke up again. “Which one of these was Eret’s rifle?”

Hiccup spoke only after he applied lubricant to the last section of the bore snake and inserted it into the barrel again. “Go ask Dagur, Cami. He knows,” Hiccup then pulled the bore snake through the entire barrel once more, completing the task.

"I'm asking you because I'm sure you don't want me to report you acting out of turn."

“What are you talking about, Cami?”

“Well, as a temporary member of the Draugr squad who just so happens to be looking for a mole or moles, it wouldn’t look good on you if you didn’t tell me something as simple as where in the armoury Eret’s rifle is,” she said with a smug smile on her face.

"Are you implying that you think people would think I'm the mole? Me, the person who objected to Gobber about getting another partner? If I was the mole, surely I wouldn't care either way?"

"You have a point. How about we forget about what I just said?"

"I have a better idea. How about, I, as leader of the Draugr squad, order you to head out that door and don't bother me again, unless it is with something that helps you find the mole?"

"That sounds like a good idea," she conceded through clenched teeth before leaving the room.

A few seconds after the door closed behind her, Major Belch opened it and stepped through. "Ah, there you are, laddie. General Stoick wants to speak to you in his office."

"What about, sir?"

"He didn't say, laddie. Good luck," he replied, before leaving without another word.

"I'll see you later then Dagur. Here's my rifle."

"See you later, brother, and good luck. You'll be needing it."

"That's true," muttered Hiccup as he left the room.

 _Prepare for a whole lot of awkwardness, disappointed scowling and being ignored by a mountain of a man,_ Hiccup thought with a forlorn sigh.

… 

“Suspects are escaping in a blue Subaru Impreza. Requesting air support to be on standby if we lose visual,” Astrid said into her radio as Phlegma drove her police car - a BMW M5 - onto the motorway after the suspects' car, with Sven and Hoark in front inside their BMW M5 and the twins tailing them in theirs.

“Acknowledged. We should be ready to assist in five minutes or less,” came the voice of Minden over the radio.

“Acknowledged, WM1,” said Astrid.

“I told you to wait, Astrid," said Phlegma.

“If I didn’t pursue, you wouldn’t know what car to chase after," said Astrid.

“That’s correct, but regardless of that, you should listen to what other officers tell you to do," Phlegma replied shortly with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind," she replied. 

'You are now leaving Berk' was printed on a sign that they passed as they sped along the motorway with both lights and sirens on, with cars moving out of the way of the BMW's. 

Not long afterwards, Phlegma and Astrid saw an offramp come into view ahead of them and a truck that was driving alongside them, on the left, speeding along with the goal of getting out of the way of the police vehicles in the vicinity. "SH1, I'm moving into the right-hand lane to intercept," said Phlegma.

"Acknowledged, make your move PF1," said Hoark.

The driver of the Subaru, having noticed Phlegma's BMW moving into the right lane, accelerated and swerved left from the middle lane, cutting across in front of the truck.

The truck blared its horn at the sports car and slowed to a stop, drawing level with the turnoff and Hoark's car, giving the Subaru extra time to escape as a result.

"WM1 and WM2, be advised: the suspects have escaped. Requesting bird's eye view on a Blue Subaru Impreza with the license plate Foxtrot, Lima, Tango, Mike, Romeo, Echo, last seen heading in the direction of downtown Berk, having gone down the final turn off on the outskirts of town."

The sound of a helicopter came within hearing range before Hoark got a response. 

"Acknowledged, SH1. We have the car in sight. It has rejoined the motorway back to Berk and there is a tunnel up ahead," said Ingrid Hofferson, Astrid’s sibling, who was a year her junior.

“Acknowledged, WM2. Proceeding to pursue,”

… 

When Hiccup stepped into his father's office, he was greeted by the man's unwavering gaze.

Hiccup swallowed nervously under it. "Dad, you wanted to see me?"

"Aye, I wanted to let you know about the arrangements for Eret's funeral. He was a good man."

"He was more than that. He was my best friend."

"I've noticed, and that is why I want you to give a speech at the event,” said General Haddock. “You’ll have leave for the rest of the week to prepare.”

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

“Moving onto more lighthearted topics, how are your new team members fitting in?”

"Well, I still think I shouldn't have anyone join the Draugr squad until Finn Hofferson has been dealt with,"

Stoick’s gaze turned to disappointment and Hiccup backtracked. “But at least one of them knows what she’s doing.”

"Ah yes, Captain Camicazi, a professional spy with the grace and skill of the best cat burglar on Midgard as her mother seems determined to remind us all of, thoroughly. Are you getting along? You were dating a few years ago if I recall correctly."

“We decided to go our separate ways, Dad, remember?”

“Yeah, but I remember you were upset for a while after that. Can’t blame me for worrying about you, Son.”

“We’re getting along,” said Hiccup, lying through his teeth. “She certainly knows what she’s doing. But I should get started on writing that speech.”

Stoick nodded. “Of course, Son. Good luck.”

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup smiled before leaving the room, where the smile died a swift death.

 _Right, a speech to remember Eret. You can do it Hiccup, it’s only the fourth time now,_ he thought despondently to himself.

… 

Mulch was driving along the motorway towards Berk in his blue Honda Civic. His long time friend, Bucket, was asleep in the passenger seat beside him.

Up ahead, he saw a tunnel loom, at about the same time he saw a blue sports car he couldn't identify, cut across the lane he was in, in his rearview mirror. The car then sped up to pull alongside his own car as he entered the tunnel. It then pulled in front of him and braked, forcing Mulch to swerve to the right and out of the way, jerking Bucket awake as a result. The car then exited the tunnel, taking the exit from the Motorway onto the dual carriageway that led to the harbour while Mulch continued on his way, entirely unaware of the trouble he and Bucket were now caught up in.

"Suspect is in view, heading towards Berk's high street," reported Ingrid Hofferson. "A roadblock is in place there, with PD1 and PD2 on the scene.

"Acknowledged WM2, moving to assist now," said Hoark.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 5: Good and Bad Memories**

…

Hiccup was sleeping in his bedroom with Toothless curled up beside him on his bed when the feline suddenly stirred and left his side. He awoke with a start, as he had been leaning on Toothless without realising it. After waking up, he reached under his pillow and took hold of his pistol hidden underneath before proceeding to get out of bed.

The room was sparsely furnished, containing nothing more than a single window, a bed, a nightstand beside it with his phone and Bluetooth headphones on top as well as a tall wardrobe in a corner of the room, its exterior painted white. A digital clock on the wall opposite the bed cast a pale blue light across the room and a radiator by the door provided heat.

His eyes were drawn towards the sound of Toothless pawing at the door. "What is it bud?" he wondered as he walked over to him, using the light from his phone lock screen to illuminate the way to the door. The feline got out of the way as the door opened and the light flicked on, allowing Hiccup to see someone enter the room once his eyes adjusted.

With the door blocking his path partially while helping to conceal him, Hiccup watched as the person, who had a rather short figure, stepped further into the now lit room and approached his bed. The figure began to turn around, so Hiccup stepped forward and pressed his pistol to the side of their head.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I was looking for someone, and I think I've found him now," a familiar voice said before the figure removed the balaclava atop her head, revealing blond hair, which confirmed her identity to Hiccup alongside her short stature.

“Cami? Why are you here at-” he looked at the clock mounted on the wall behind her then back to her. “-10 O'Clock. Seriously, Cami?” he asked.

"Nice pyjamas," she said, observing his grey t-shirt and matching shorts while she avoided his question. "You got rid of the picture that we took together. Why?"

“Why do you think, Cami? But you still haven't answered my question yet. Why are you here?"

She looked away from him, focusing on the nightstand now. "Because I wanted to apologise about earlier. I shouldn't have mentioned our past and I think we should both start over."

"This couldn't have waited until the morning? There are these things called texts."

Cami smirked. "Not quite my style. Sneaking in is more my thing."

"Of course," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "How could I forget."

"Anyway, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm Camicazi Berthadottir."

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, son of General Stoick Haddock. Nice to meet you." 

She smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Hiccup Haddock."

Then Hiccup brushed past her, heading for the hallway outside.

"Where are you going?" Cami asked him.

"I'm going to my living room. I won't be able to sleep now, so I'm going to watch something on Netflix since I'm not needed back at base."

"Netflix and chill?" Cami asked teasingly.

"Do you want me to get my pistol again?" 

"Message received. But you know you should get a better lock you know? The lock you have on your door was too easy."

"Oh for Thor's sake," Hiccup sighed in frustration. "We need to set some ground rules now. No picking my door's lock and no bringing up our past history." 

Cami nodded. "That's fair. I accept."

"Do you? I recall you have a habit of breaking into houses. It was how I met you after all."

Cami snorted. "It's not like an addiction, Haddock. I'm perfectly capable of not doing it."

"Well if you're sure about that, that makes one of us. Now if you'll excuse me…" He trailed off as he brushed past Cami and stepped into his apartment's hallway, where he flicked on the light before heading for his living room.

"I can feel you checking me out Cami. Please stop," he said a few moments later, coming to a stop as he had now reached the door to his living room.

"Wasn't one of the ground rules Haddock," she replied, with no small amount of amusement lacing her voice.

He turned around. "You're sleeping on the couch."

Cami mock pouted. "That's no fun."

His face adorned a smirk now. "Exactly the point. Unless of course, you want to go home?"

"No, I'll take it,” was her response.

When they entered the living room, she saw a single brown leather sofa within; which could seat two, with a large window and curtains behind it. 

In addition, she noticed a large TV mounted on one wall and a small table with a laptop atop it beside the sofa.

“The sofa is your bed. Now I’m just going to get my laptop and watch Netflix on it.” Picking it up, Hiccup turned and headed for the door. 

“Goodnight Cami,” was the last thing he said before leaving.

… 

Hiccup exited the bathroom in his apartment the following morning, having woken up not long before.

He approached the door of his living room, as he was about to enter and wake Cami when he heard an enraged scream followed by a dull thud that came from within the room. 

"Cami? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, come on in Hiccup."

He entered, where he saw Cami, sitting on the sofa inside, hair illuminated by early morning sunlight. Her phone was on the floor in front of the sofa, its screen sporting a web of cracks.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noting her flushed face.

She smiled at him. "Just got rid of an annoyance, so I'd say I've never been better."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I left you two years ago?"

"No Cami, I have no idea of the day when you broke my heart."

She rolled her eyes at his response. "Just shut up and listen. I didn't leave you for no reason. My mother disapproved of you and threatened to disown me if I stayed with you. Then she called me recently, where I accidentally let slip that I was here in your house. Guess what happened."

"You're disowned now."

"Got it in one."

"That's cruel."

Cami shrugged nonchalantly, but the way her hands curled into tight fists displayed her true emotion. "Eh, it was a long time coming, I guess. Regardless I won't talk to her again for a while, if at all."

"You know, my father once threatened to disown me if I didn't join the army?"

"He did?"

"Yup." He continued speaking with a finger raised in the air, now impersonating his father. "A Haddock is a true Viking family, and every Haddock must be a Viking or they are not a Haddock. That goes for you as well, Son. You need to know how to fight as well as any Viking or you aren't my son."

"We have great parents, don't we?" asked Cami.

"Clearly we do. Anyway, I don't think I'll ever love you the same way I did. I'm sure you'll agree that that ship has sailed, but nothing is stopping us from being friends as far as I can see, so feel free to stay here as long as you want to."

"Friends? I think it's a little early to call us that, Hiccup. More like acquaintances."

"Do acquaintances let people sleep over in their homes? I think we're friends, Cami."

"Good point. Well then friend, what now?"

"Well I have a speech to write for Eret's funeral, but that can wait. You might want to have your phone fixed."

"I think I'll just get a new phone and number instead so that my mum can't call me," said Cami as she got up and picked up her phone. 

"Alright, well I’m heading out to clear my head. You want to join me after you get a new phone?"

"I can't since I'm not on leave unlike you. I guess I'll see you later though."

“Oh, well good luck dealing with Snotlout then.”

“I’m sure I’ll need it. Thanks.”

… 

The roar of the engine of a red and black motorcycle - a Ducati SuperSport **-** graced Johann's ears almost immediately after he got out of his 5 series BMW.

The motorcycle approached, coming to a stop behind the car as Johann; wearing a white shirt, black tie, matching trousers and slip-resistant shoes, now stood on the pavement just in front of _The Lonesome Tradesman_. The name of the establishment was on a sign with a white background, with gold outlining the black italicized words. The bar belonging to Johann was closed, as he had been just about to head inside and prepare it for the day.

The rider of the sleek two-wheeled vehicle was clad from head to toe in black clothing; a helmet, jacket, gloves, boots and jeans, with the latter specifically designed for riding.

"Punctual as ever, Master Hiccup. What can I do for you?"

"Business, Johann. You know the drill."

"Indeed I do, but I was hoping for a different scenario for once, for both our sakes. Follow me," said Johann, turning as he pulled a keyring from his pocket and approached the door. A brief pause to find the correct key later and they were inside.

The Lonesome Tradesman’s interior was wood walls and flooring, giving the appearance of the deck of a Viking longship with candles hanging from the ceiling on candle holders that _also_ looked like Viking longships, adding to the effect as the large room was given a warm, deep orange glow.

“So tell me Master Hiccup. What happened this time?” asked Johann after stepping behind the bar, closing the bar door behind him as he went.

“Eret happened. He was shot in the chest. I had to leave him. Medical wouldn’t have gotten there in time to save him anyways.”

"Bad luck. Well, I have no Intel at the current time, but I shall endeavour to look for Finn Hofferson for you. This reminds me of one time I was traversing the heart of the Amazon rainforest and lost my map one rainy day."

Hiccup handed him a twenty euro note. "Much obliged Master Hiccup. Shutting up now."

"Keep the change," said Hiccup, turning to leave.

"Ah, one last thing Master Hiccup. Recently, a certain someone has been showing up here. I do feel it would be good for you to meet her."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow at the man as he turned back around. "Let me guess; blond hair in dreadlocks, male, goes by the name Gruffnut?"

"While that was an unfortunate and embarrassing mistake on my part, I can assure you that this one is female."

Just then the door opened. Looking her way, they both saw Astrid enter. "And there she is," he said before calling out to her. "Ah, Miss Astrid! How good to see you again."

"Nice to see you as well Johann," she replied, perching on a barstool beside Hiccup. 

"Unfortunately I am not quite ready to serve you two, but feel free to converse together, if you so wish."

"I'll be sure to do that, Johann," she smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

With a nod, Johann left, strolling into the storage room behind the counter.

“Hey there," said Hiccup, looking her way.

“Hello,” her tone was now curt, the change from the energy that had been in her voice mere moments before catching him off guard.

“Now that doesn’t sound good. What happened?”

“Rough day at work yesterday. Sorry, I’m a little stressed. You haven't seen the news?”

“I watch it sometimes, but not often. Why?”

"There was a robbery at a jewellery store - Gersemi. There were three robbers who got away and the staff suffered burns from liquid nitrogen. They're not in good shape right now and my boss wasn't happy about that. She chewed us all out.

“So you’re here to forget about all of that?”

“Yeah, but it doesn't seem to be working that well, so I want to try something else. Coming?"

"Depends. What are we going to do?"

Astrid's eyes gained a mischievous glint. "Well, it involves us taking a trip to whatever of our apartments is closest, preferably yours. Up for it?"

"You mean sex, right?"

"Give the man a prize."

"I don't think I should. Putting aside the fact that people usually go on dates before that, I'm not ready for a relationship. I have… baggage."

"Emotional, physical or both?"

"Both. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, because this won't become a relationship unless we agree. This is simply a way for both of us to forget about what we're dealing with for a little while. There are no strings attached. Afterwards, we part ways, until we meet again. What do you say?"

"If I may interject Master Hiccup, I implore you to agree," said Johann, still in the storage room behind the bar.

Hiccup sighed. "Let's go, before I start to wonder why a man at least ten years older than me is involved in my love life."

"Until next time Master Hiccup, Miss Astrid," he called out to them.

"See you later Johann," replied Astrid before looking at Hiccup.

"Is he part of your baggage?" she teased as they made their way to the door.

Hiccup simply sighed again. "He is now."

Stepping outside, Hiccup approached his bike. "Only got one helmet so I'll have to go slower than I usually would."

"Don't worry, I have my car. I'll just follow you," said Astrid, indicating a red Honda Civic across the road.

"Suit yourself. Let's see if you can keep up," said Hiccup, as he put on his helmet and sat down on his bike.

"My car is plenty fast. What you have is a death trap. Though admittedly, it does look nice."

A roar met her ears, as Hiccup brought his bike to life. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go, rather than talking to me?"

"Just observing the competition. Why don't we race to see which of our vehicles is faster?"

"You're on. Ready when you are."

… 

"Well, this is hardly fair. Winning that race and being great in the sack," said Astrid, laying beside Hiccup in his bed.

Both were a mess, hair undone, bodies sweaty and clothes littering the bedroom's floor.

He blushed. "Did you have to phrase it like that?"

"Embarrassed?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"Don't be. I had fun, you had fun and we both forgot about life for a little bit. Don't let words bother you, Hiccup."

"Hard to do. Words have been bothering me for longer than I care to admit."

"Baby steps Hiccup. You'll get there. Now, I think we should talk about what happens next."

"Ah yes, the dreaded talk."

"Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yeah, it's on my nightstand over there."

"Good. Give it to me."

He reached over to pick it up before unlocking it and giving it to her.

"Being with you was fun, and I'd like to get to know you some more, so we should go on a date sometime," she said as she entered her phone number into his contacts before handing the device back to him.

"Why not today?"

"Because today, or now to be exact, I'm feeling like finally trying out that show by Rooster Teeth, I think it's called Gen:Lock or something."

"Okay, well I won't be watching."

"Why not?"

"Because one of the characters sounds eerily similar to my uncle." [1]

"Suit yourself then I guess. Why don't we get dressed in the meantime?"

"On it, Milady."

"Milady, huh? That's the first time anyone's called me that."

"Was I being too forward?"

"No, don't worry. I think I like the name. Can I call you babe?"

"Now _that's_ being a little forward. I think it's a little too soon, don't you?"

"Not really. It would be if there was no chance of us being together in the future, but I think we're good."

_If you knew the truth about your Uncle and myself, I doubt you'd still say that._

"Well if you insist, you can call me babe to your heart's content, Milady."

… 

**[1] The character in question is Dr Weller, in case anyone is curious.**

**A/N: Special shoutout to Commander Greya. He was a great help in critiquing the police chase scene that unfolded in the last chapter, as well as beta reading this story. Also, shoutout to Danishvulkanhestan, who has informed me in matters relating to the army, guns and gun maintenance.**

**Why not check out their stories over on fanfiction.net? I can personally say they're both great writers and it is worth reading all their stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 6: The Mead Wager**

**A/N: I feel like I should list the name and age of characters, as well as rank if applicable, just so y'all can yell at me if I forget that stuff.**

**We may or may not encounter everyone on the list, and I may introduce others in the future, but nevertheless, here it is.**

**Berk Guard**

**General Stoick Haddock, age 50**

**General Viggo Grimborn, age 46**

**General Ryker Grimborn, age 48**

**General Finn Hofferson, Alvin's benefactor and friend, age 49**

**Major Gobber Belch, age 50**

**Major Meathead, age 53**

**Lieutenant Colonel Spitelout Jorgenson, age 48**

**Regimental Sergeant Major Gothi, sassy old woman, beloved by all, age 72**

**Staff Sergeant Mildew, beloved by nobody, age 67**

**Captain Hiccup 'Fury' Haddock, marksman & leader, age 28**

**Lieutenant Eret 'Alpha Trapper' Eretson, tactics and firepower, age 27**

**Lieutenant Fishlegs 'Sal' Ingerman, cyber expert and communications, age 26**

**Lieutenant Dagur Oswaldson, Armoury Inventory Manager, age 29**

**Lieutenant Snotlout Jorgenson, CQC master, age 27**

**Lieutenant Tom 'Thuggory' Mogadonson, Jorgenson's CQC rival and best friend, age 26**

**Lieutenant David 'Dogsbreath' Agnarsson, Thuggory's second-best friend, age 26**

**Bog Burglars**

**Bog Burglars leader, Bertha Boggs, age 51**

**Captain Camicazi Berthadottir, the greatest Bog Burglar spy, age 29**

**Berk Police Department**

**Police Chief Mala, age 48**

**Commissioner Throk, age 46**

**Detective Bjorn Hofferson, age 52**

**Detective Ack, age 50**

**Officer Hoark 'Sole Haggard', age 50**

**Officer Phlegma, age 49**

**Officer Silent Sven, age 51**

**Officer Astrid 'Blond Valkyrie' Hofferson, age 26**

**Receptionist, Heather Oswaldottir, age 27**

**Dispatch, Atali Wing, age 26**

**Helicopter pilot 1, Minden 'Wing Maiden Alpha' Wing, age 27**

**Helicopter Pilot 2, Ingrid 'Wing Maiden Beta' Hofferson, age 25**

**Officer Tuffnut 'Twin 1' Thorston, age 26**

**Officer Ruffnut 'Twin 2' Thorston, age 26**

**Berk News Network**

**Presenter Mulch, age 54**

**Weatherman Bucket, age 53**

**Miscellaneous**

**Gustav Larson, gun range manager, age 21**

**Johann Trader, talkative & morally grey businessman, owner of the 'Lonesome Tradesman' bar in central Berk, age 44**

**Krogan, mercenary, age 46**

**Drago Bludvist, enthusiastic oppressor, age 54**

**Alvin Treacherous, morally grey governor, age 52**

**Savage, Alvin's loyal right-hand man, age 43**

**Sigrid Hofferson, nurse and friend of Valka Haddock, age 51**

**Valka Haddock, Veterinary Nurse, age 50.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

… 

The funeral for Lieutenant Eret Eretson came on a Saturday afternoon, one week after Hiccup and Astrid's second meetup and subsequent rendezvous at his apartment. It was set to take place at Hela's crest; a grassy field laden with freshly fallen snow that was situated in North Berk, just outside the city. Among the grass ran footpaths of concrete, laid to access the various gravestones.

The Draugr squad was present, plus Lieutenant Colonel Jorgenson and Regimental Sergeant Major Gothi of the Berk Guard, with the addition of Thuggory and Dogsbreath, who were on security duty while Heather and Astrid were simply coming to attend it.

Hiccup was the first to arrive, clad in his green dress uniform with a fur coat on top. Checking the time on his phone, he found that it was now 8 O'clock.

Coming to a decision, Hiccup sought out a particular grave while he waited for the others to show up.

_ Valka Haddock _

_ A beloved wife and mother. May she be found in Valhalla one day. _

_ 1970-2016 _

"Hey, mum. I'm back,  _ again. _ Another person was killed. It was Eret this time. If you're there and you see him, tell him I wish he were still around. Same goes for you, mum. I wish you hadn't got trapped in that burning building, trying to save Cloudjumper, but you wouldn't be my mother if you didn't do it." Hiccup paused as a tear fell, reaching the snow-covered ground before he continued. "Stay safe mum, wherever you are. I'm going to leave now, but I'll talk to you more next time. Bye for now."

Turning away, Hiccup wiped his eyes dry and started retracing his steps.

_ Four years since it all went wrong. At least I had Cami then, not that it matters now… why did you leave me Cami? Couldn't you have told me what was going on then? If you had, maybe we would still be together and both of us would be happy. Too late for that now though. _

Arriving not long later was Heather, who was wrapped in a big fur-lined coat and accompanied by Astrid who walked side by side with her. The other soldiers who came also had a coat donned over their green dress uniforms.

She moved to stand beside Astrid when she arrived, the pair standing not far from Hiccup and Fishlegs, with Cami having promised to ensure that Snotlout wouldn't bother Heather, not that it was necessary, as even he knew it wasn't the time to mess around.

Unshed tears were in the raven-haired girl’s eyes, but she was handling her emotions well as the group stood in view of the grave for Eret.

As they all stood there in silence, an honour guard appeared and marched by, approaching the grave with the coffin. There, it was lowered into the grave in near-perfect unison by the six members of the procession.

As they retreated from the grave, Gothi spoke. “Lieutenant Eret Eretson was a man who showed promise, someone who I wish was still with us today, but I know we shall all meet him again one day in Valhalla, with all those of his friends and fellow soldiers who left before he did.” She fell quiet again, resuming her oath of silence.

Spitelout was next. "He was a true Viking warrior, someone we should all strive to be. He shall be missed."

Lastly, it was Hiccup's time to speak. Stepping beyond the grave, he stopped and turned to face everyone. "My friend and partner, Lieutenant Eret Eretson was a great partner," he began.

His eyes met those of the Regimental Sergeant Major, who was standing near the rear of the crowd beside Lieutenant Colonel Jorgenson.

Her intense gaze made him pause, but only for a few seconds before he looked to Heather. "He was the sort of man who was always willing to put himself before others, and he saved my life, whether he planned to or not. He should be standing here today, not me… thank you all for listening." Hiccup’s speech over, he then resumed his position between Fishlegs and Cami.

… 

"A toast, to our friend Eret Eretson," said Fishlegs, holding a glass of mead.

"Hear, hear," replied Hiccup as he and the others pressed their glasses together, resulting in the characteristic chink of the action.

The group were now inside the Lonesome Tradesman, with Johann currently tending to Gothi, who was at the bar and delaying Spitelout from getting his drink of choice, as Johann was having a hard time understanding the sign language she used.

Hiccup looked over. "She wants mead, Johann."

Johann nodded. "Thank you Master Hiccup."

Hiccup continued as Gothi continued signing. "She wants to challenge Spitelout to a drinking contest."

"Oh. I don't think I can allow that, Madam, on the grounds of your age."

Gothi reached into her handbag, taking out her purse and handing him a fifty euro note.

"Say no more Madam." smiled Johann, accepting the note and turning away to pick out glasses and a bottle of mead.

"Is this wise, Gothi? You are a bit too old for this."

"Scared, sir?" Cami taunted him with a smirk.

"I'd rather not have to deal with a hungover old woman tomorrow. She gets cranky. More than usual."

Gothi started signing again after hearing that. Everyone turned to Hiccup expectedly.

"She says he better accept her challenge or she'll have him demoted," said Hiccup with an eye roll, just as Johann finished filling two glasses with mead and placed them on the bar, before he stood waiting with a bottle of mead at the ready.

"Fishlegs, Cami, Snotlout, I might just have you all demoted if you keep pretending you can't understand sign language. You as well sir."

"You were the best in that class. That and as a sniper, Hiccup," came Fishlegs' indignant reply.

"You're a sniper?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, but according to some, it's a coward's weapon, since you tend to be much further away from the enemy," Hiccup rolled his eyes again. "I got bullied for it quite a bit."

"It's the sign of a Viking, boyo. Only the best fight close up."

"Ironic isn't it sir, that the two people who fight the least like Vikings are some of the highest-ranked, those being myself and my friend Cami over there?"

Gothi signed something again. "She's wondering when you're going to stop talking and get on with her challenge or be demoted," explained Hiccup. "Anyone want to make a bet on who will last the longest?"

"Five euros says my dad will win," said Snotlout, puffing out his chest.

"Fifteen says Gothi. She seems confident so maybe she'll be good," said Fishlegs.

"Not like you to make a bet, Fishface," commented Snotlout. "What gives?"

"As I said, she seems confident."

"Looks like we've got two betting pools. I'm going to bet twenty on Gothi," said Hiccup.

"You'll be poorer by the end of this," cut in Spitelout. "What about you girls? You in?"

"I'm with you. I don't think she can win. I bet ten she'll lose." responded Heather.

"I'm betting on Gothi," said Cami. "What about you, fellow blonde?" She asked, directing her question at Astrid.

"I'm going to bet five euros that it ends in a tie. My name's Astrid by the way. You are… ?"

"I'm Camacazi Berthadottir, nice to meet you." smiled Cami, taking Astrid's hand and shaking it.

"Interesting idea, but I don't think there's much chance of a tie," cut in Fishlegs.

"Guess we'll see. I also bet that this match will end in a tie; ten euros at that," said Johann before turning to Gothi and Spitelout. "Are you two ready?"

Both nodded, reaching for a glass each to begin the challenge.

… 

Many drinks later, an irked Snotlout, annoyed Astrid, impassive Johann and a somewhat amused Heather handed Fishlegs the amount of money from their bets, who turned and split the thirty euros he received between himself, Hiccup and Cami.

"Can't believe I lost my money. Who would've thought she could drink that much?" Grumbled Astrid.

“Well forget about that for now. We need to take those two back home.” Hiccup glanced at the pair, with Spitelout struggling to stay upright and Gothi not much better, both clinging onto the bar as tightly as they could. “Not it.”

“Not it,” the others chorused. Cami, Snotlout and Heather spoke in unison after Hiccup, with Astrid and Fishlegs saying it next, but Fishlegs was the last one.

“Bad luck Fishlegs,” Hiccup said sympathetically. “I’d help, but my bike isn’t the best idea for them…”

"I can help you Fishface if you want. But I only offer this once," said Snotlout.

“Thank you. I’ll carry Gothi if you handle Spitelout.”

"Forget about us?" asked Thuggory and Dogsbreath. "We'll do it since we need to head that way anyway."

Snotlout and Fishlegs nodded and stepped back as they approached Spitelout and Gothi. They then set off as soon as each was clinging securely. Spitelout and Thuggory and Gothi and Dogsbreath respectively.

“Do any of you desire another drink?” asked Johann, reminding everyone of his presence as soon as the unsteady quartet had left.

"No thanks," said Astrid. "I'll need to drive home soon. But before I go, shall we organise a date for next Saturday, Hiccup?"

"Fine with me. What time, and what restaurant should we go to?"

"I'll be free anytime. Also, I'm feeling like a picnic, even if it is odd for this time of year."

"Really?" Hiccup looked at Heather. "You have odd friends."

"Tell me about it. She likes Tiramisu by the way. I recommend you make her some for your picnic." 

"Yeah, if you do, I'll love you forever."

_ Tiramisu huh. I wonder what that is. _

"I'll keep that in mind, Milady," he replied, shooting her a lopsided grin.

"You do that lover boy." Heather turned away, gripping Astrid's arm as she did so and dragging her along. "Let's go, friend of mine, before you jump his bones."

"Heather!" Astrid exclaimed, flushing red, her friend's forwardness catching her off guard. "I wasn't going to do that!"

"Yeah, sure. You owe me details about how this date turns out after it happens." was the last thing that was heard by the remaining three before they went out of earshot.

"Lucky you, Haddock." grinned Cami. "Getting a date that quickly from a stranger."

"Thanks," he muttered dryly. "We've met each other a few times before though."

"My point still stands," then she let her smile falter, her face adopting a serious expression. "Seriously though, congratulations, Hiccup. Why don't we have another toast?"

"You're not mad or anything?"

"Why would I be? We're not dating anymore."

"Just checking. I'll have just one more drink, then I'm going back to my apartment." 

"Deal. Two glasses of mead please Johann."

"Coming right up."

…

Astrid drew up in front of her parent's house in her red Honda Civic after dropping Heather off home.

Getting out, she looked at the building.

The house had been built with white pinewood and has walnut wood decorations. Small, rounded windows add to the overall style of the house and have been added in a fairly symmetrical pattern.

There was also a moderately sized garden behind the structure, with various flowers surrounding a small pond.

Reaching the white pinewood door, she rapped her knuckles against it, drawing the attention of those within.

Not long later, her father opened the door.

Bjorn Hofferson was a large stout man, dressed in a white shirt, black jeans and matching tie, with a brown trench-coat on top of it all. In addition, he had brown hair and a bushy beard on a round face, which lit up when he saw his eldest daughter standing there. 

“Sigrid! Ingrid! Astrid’s come to visit!” he exclaimed, stepping aside to let her enter.

Stepping inside, Astrid saw her mother and sister emerge from the kitchen near the end of the hallway, on the left. 

Sigrid Hofferson was a woman just as stout as her husband, with a round face and blonde hair that looked almost brown and styled into two thick plaits which rested on her shoulders.

She was wearing a red blouse and black jeans. “Hello dear.”

“Hi, mum. Room for one more?”

"Of course, dear. Actually, it's quite lucky you showed up. I was just about to start making some shepherd's pie. Come help me and we can talk more when it's ready."

"I'll be there in a minute. First I want to talk to my little sister."

Sigrid and Bjorn nodded in turn. "I'll be in the kitchen. Join me when you're ready."

"I will," she replied before looking over at Ingrid as their mother headed back into the kitchen and their father entered the living room, leaving them alone. "Hey, sis."

Ingrid Hofferson was like a mix between Astrid and Sigrid. She had the same blue eyes, a near-identical braid and a similar figure, but she sported blond hair that was more brown like their mother and freckles all over her face.

"Hi. You doing alright, with you know what?" asked Ingrid.

Astrid sighed. "As good as I can do, considering I messed up."

"I messed up more, don't forget. I told you to go after the wrong car after all."

"I wasn't going to say it, but yeah, you did. Anyway, how are things? What have you been up to, outside of work?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Well there was that funeral for Heather's boyfriend that I was at, also I have a date for next Saturday."

"Ooh. What does he look like?"

"Auburn hair, green eyes, lots of lean muscle…" she practically whispered the last part.

"How do you know that last bit?" wondered Ingrid, cocking her head to the side.

Astrid simply smiled, which prompted Ingrid to grin in turn once she figured it out. 

"Oh, scandalous, sis," she gave a mock gasp. "What's his name?"

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Hiccup Haddock!" she nearly shrieked, only keeping her voice at whisper level at the last moment. "As in Stoick Haddock?"

"The very same."

"Sis, you have to tell me how you did it!" Ingrid whisper-shouted again.

"I didn't plan it. He noticed me at the gun range I started going to. Then again at the Lonesome Tradesman. It's all down to chance."

"Sure, I totally believe you. Either way, I want to find someone."

"Well, there is one person that might be for you. His name is Gustav. He's the manager of the Gun range and he becomes a lovestruck mess every time he looks at me. Maybe you'll like him?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll see. Let's go help mum now. Oh, and I hope your date goes well."

"Me too. Now, how is your search for an apartment going, sis?" Asked Astrid as the pair headed for the kitchen.

"I think I've found a good place. Might be moving in, if it looks as good as the pictures on the internet…"

… 

**A/N: And done! Phew! Just finished it in time!**

**Next chapter will focus on the day to day training of the draugr squad, as well as Hiccup and Astrid's date, depending on how long the chapter gets.**

**We'll see what happens.**

**Until then, remember to stay indoors everyone!**

**Silvolde.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 7: Training Kerfuffle**

… 

Snotlout was standing in a large room that contained three-meter high sections of wall arranged in a maze. Behind and above him was a large glass window, where he knew Hiccup and Fishlegs were watching. The room's PA system crackled static before Hiccup's voice could be heard. 

“Alright, what I want you to do is simple. Listen to Fishlegs as he guides you throughout the arena with the help of the motion trackers fitted on your person.

Your task is to avoid Cami as Fishlegs talks to you, who as you know is on the far side of the room from you. If she manages to get behind you and press the barrel of her pistol to the back of your neck, or hit you with a paintball round, you fail this training exercise. 

However, if you manage to press the barrel of your pistol to her neck or successfully hit her with a paintball, then you complete the training exercise. The point of this is to improve your familiarity and teamwork with Fishlegs, as he will be talking to you in any missions we go on."

“Got it, you can stop talking now, Hiccup. I want to get started,” retorted Snotlout with an eye roll.

He heard Hiccup sigh. "Alright, begin Snotlout," he then heard him say before all but one of the lights in the room flicked off.

"What in Thor's name are you doing cuz?!" he exclaimed, mentally kicking himself as a small amount of fear entered his voice.

"Some missions take place at night, so practice is good. Best of luck," Hiccup said simply.

"Thanks," Snotlout replied with heavy sarcasm before setting off.

He passed between sections of wall before his earpiece came to life. "That's a dead-end, Snotlout."

"Copy that," Snotlout turned and went back the way he came.

After he emerged from the maze, he strolled a few more steps, when he was certain he heard the sound of someone's footsteps behind him.

He half-turned, only to feel cold metal press against the back of his neck before he could do so fully.

"Bad luck Jorgenson," said Cami. "Want to try again?"

"How did you do it so quickly and quietly?"

"Skill," was her smug response as the lights flicked back on and Hiccup spoke into the PA system again.

"Alright Cami, get back to your starting position, Snotlout, consider more movement and less talking. You are allowed to start moving before I give the word for a match to begin, which I have no doubt your opponent did, so I suggest you do the same."

"On it cuz," he grumbled as Cami wordlessly walked away.

… 

The second match ended with Snotlout hearing a gunshot in the distance.

"The gunshot came from the centre of the maze. Walk straight ahead then go through the section on your right,"

"Copy." Following Fishlegs' instructions, he quickly ran in the direction of the noise, only to find nobody there.

"Nobody's here. Waste of time, Fishlegs," he commented as he turned around and headed off again.

As he did, he passed by two gaps that were formed by two wall sections, on his right and his left.

He went left, not even bothering to look at the one on the right, where Cami was.

It didn't take her much longer to catch up with him and win the match like before.

… 

The third time, she similarly lured him as she traversed the room atop the wall sections; leaping from one to another wherever necessary.

Then, Snotlout caught a glimpse of her shadow and drew near, only for her to duck behind the other side of the wall and remain hidden.

Then, as he was distracted, she snuck up behind him in the same way as she did the match prior.

"You could try looking above you a few times, Jorgenson. Or at the very least behind you," Cami suggested with a teasing undertone after the lights came back on for the third time.

The stocky black-haired man simply rolled his eyes as the PA system activated again.

"So, Cami has won three times now. Are you sure you want to go again?"

"I'm sure," Snotlout growled.

"Okay. Do you want me to keep the lights on this time?"

"Shut up! I don't need your help! Get back to your starting position, Cami and dim the lights, useless!" He snapped, staring intently at Cami.

"Alright then. Fishlegs, don't help him. He's on his own since he thinks he doesn't need help," ordered Hiccup as he flicked the lights off again.

"Yes sir," the large, blond-haired man sighed.

_ You won't get away from the Snotman this time, bitch! _

The instant the room started to grow dark, Snotlout charged after Cami, ramming into her not unlike how an enraged bull would ram into an inexperienced matador. They went down as a heap of tangled limbs, but Snotlout was the first to get up again. But he didn't leave, instead pinning Cami with his full weight. 

Then he dealt a powerful punch to the short girl, forcing her head to snap to the right, then the left. In turn, Cami struck out with her legs, hoping to kick him off of her. Her feet connected, but he only shifted back a little, which he rectified in the next moment by sitting further forward. Then he resumed punching as she tried to block his blows with her hands. He paused for long enough to pull her hands over her head and hold them in place with his left hand. Then he continued to punch her with his right hand, snapping her head to the right again, followed by the left, not even bothering to stop as the lights turned on again.

"Stop that Snotlout!" Hiccup ordered, but his cousin didn't listen, instead following up with two more punches, one that resulted in a bleeding nose and the other a split lip. "Fishlegs, with me."

"Yes sir."

Exiting the observation room, they descended the staircase outside and burst into the maze. They ran over to the pair as Cami tried another kick and missed, meaning she bore the full brunt of a punch that would give her a black eye.

Upon reaching them, Fishlegs grabbed Snotlout by the scruff of the neck and pulled him off of Cami, while Hiccup helped her up.

"Take him to Spitelout and explain what happened."

"On it," Fishlegs nodded.

"Let go of me, Fishface! You can't take me to him!" protested Snotlout, before the shorter man attempted to punch him, only for Fishlegs to grab his wrist and twist it into an armbar, eliciting a shriek of pain from him. 

"I'm just as strong as you, if not more. I'm not the same as I was during basic. Nobody on the Draugr squad is. Remember that," Fishlegs told him firmly. "Besides, consider yourself lucky that Gothi won't know about this. At least not immediately."

With that, Fishlegs set off, twisting the wrist painfully in response to Snotlout's attempts to get free.

"I think you should go to the infirmary, Cami."

"That can wait. I want to watch the sparks fly."

"If you're sure, then okay," said Hiccup.

"I'm sure. Let's go."

… 

Astrid was lounging on her chair by her desk when her phone started vibrating. "Hello?"

"How's my favourite niece doing?"

"Uncle Finn? Hi, uh while it's nice to hear from you, I'm at work so I can't talk for long or I'll get in trouble."

"Ah, I'll keep it brief then. I'm going to be away for longer than I thought. You know how the Berk Guard is."

"Yeah, this always seems to happen. So how long is it this time?"

"It's indefinite. Sorry, Astrid."

"It's annoying, but what can you do?"

Finn chuckled. "Indeed. So what's this I hear about a robbery in Berk? My brother called to say that you were involved."

"I was," Astrid sighed. "But they got away."

"Oh, don't feel bad about this, Astrid. I'm sure you'll get another chance to arrest them."

"What makes you so sure?"

Finn leaned back in his chair as he observed the three gasmask wearing individuals in his room, with one of them placing a black mask on the desk in front of him, which was identical to the other three they were wearing. "Just a hunch, Astrid. But anyway, I'll let you get back to your work as I have to go."

"Okay then. Call me back soon, Uncle Finn."

"I'll definitely try. Bye, Astrid."

"Bye, Uncle Finn." Hanging up, he sent off a quick text to someone else and pocketed his phone. Finn then spoke to his three visitors. "Shall we go Gentlemen?"

They nodded and shuffled out of the room, with Finn donning his gas mask as he followed after them.

Astrid pocketed her phone and scanned the large room, seeing her father emerge from Throk's office and approach her.

"Forensics just got back to us." he began. "The Subaru that we found abandoned by Berk Harbour last week has been found to have fingerprints. Unfortunately, they don't belong to anyone in Berk, so Throk wants me and you to head over to Interpol's office here and provide them with the evidence we have."

"Well, that's good news I guess. We're closer to finding them now."

"Indeed, my little Valkyrie. Let's go."

Astrid looked around for any sign of a certain pair before sighing in relief when she found out that the coast was clear.

"Can you not call me that while we're here, Dad?" She whisper-shouted. "If the twins hear you say that, they'll never stop teasing me about it."

"No dice. It's my right as a father. It's part of the dad code," he replied good-naturedly.

Astrid playfully rolled her eyes at him as she got up. "Let's go."

… 

"Tell me boy-o," Spitelout began, face flushed and body taught with barely withheld anger. "What in Thor's name possessed you to assault her?"

He glanced at Cami, whose left eye was now edged with purple and her bleeding nose was being tended to via a damp cloth held by Gothi as both sat in a chair at the table of the briefing room they were in.

There was a bag of frozen peas in their vicinity, which Gothi had collected alongside the cloth as soon as she and Spitelout had been filled in on what had happened concerning Cami.

"Because she was winning a match that was entirely BS," growled Snotlout.

In response, Spitelout dealt a slap to his son's head. "Alright, then boy-o. You're demoted down to second lieutenant. As he is in your team Hiccup, you may punish him further as you see fit."

Then Spitelout left the briefing room. Not long after that, Gothi put down the damp cloth and started signing to communicate.

Cami, Fishlegs and Snotlout looked at Hiccup, who rolled his eyes. "Next time we end up needing someone to translate sign language, it won't be me. She says you need to pinch your nose; just above the nostrils, for ten to fifteen minutes and breathe through your mouth to stop the bleeding."

Gothi stopped signing and stared at Cami intently. "Alright, alright. I'll do it," 

Satisfied, Gothi mimed gently pressing the bag of frozen peas to her left eye, before she handed it to Cami and left the room, but not without taking the chance to slap Snotlout in the face.

Snotlout then turned to leave, but Fishlegs grabbed his arm.

"Right, Cami. What do you think I should do with him?" asked Hiccup.

"Suspension from training alone is too good for him. How about also making Fishlegs teach him first aid or something he doesn't like to do?"

"Sounds good. What say you, Fishlegs?"

"I have no problem with it. Let's do it."

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Snotlout.

"No!" All three shouted.

He grumbled something under his breath in response. Then the door opened and a man with black hair, brown eyes and a styled French cut goatee came in.

"Hiccup Haddock,"

"Viggo, it's not often that we talk. What's the occasion?" 

"I bring you good news, we've found where Finn Hofferson is hiding."

"Where?" Hiccup, Fishlegs and Cami asked in unison.

"Outcast Island. He made a call to a relative on Berk. His niece, I believe."

Viggo stared at Hiccup as he said this, which unnerved him, as his eyes gave off the impression that he knew more than he let on.

"When can we leave?"

"As soon as you wish, Hiccup Haddock." This, for whatever reason, also unnerved him; the man's insistence on using his first and last name.

Viggo's wish to be referred to by his first name instead of his rank or 'Sir' was also slightly unusual.

"Okay, Draugr squad, with me," said Hiccup as soon as Viggo had left.

"Since the Outcasts dislike Berkians, we won't be bringing guns out in the open. Rather not cause tension unnecessarily. Also, Snotlout won't be coming because of his suspension and demotion."

"Good," said Cami.

"You found anything on the mole yet, Cami?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I want you to stay here and find out who it could be, then."

"Fine with me. See you boys later."

… 

Finn Hofferson watched as the green octagon with the white H on top disappeared from his view out of the side windows as he sat at the rear of the helicopter.

In front of him sat one of the three gas-masked individuals, with the other two having exchanged theirs for a headset before taking off.

A whatever length of time later, the aircraft landed with a slight jolt and the man opposite him stood up, heading for the door to open it. Finn was thankful for the act, as being stared down by a man who had his face hidden and was entirely silent was quite unnerving.

Finn got up and followed after the man, stepping out onto the helipad that resided amid an estate surrounded by tall chimneys and other industrial equipment, with various workers milling around down below.

_ Berk, cold as ever _ , the General idly thought to himself as he and his silent associate headed toward the fire exit door that waited a few meters beyond the helipad.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 8: Best Look Elsewhere**

**A/N: So, here I finally am. In my time away, a friend recommended I go back and make some minor changes to what I already posted. So I did. Therefore I implore you to go read the first seven chapters over again. It won't make a difference to the plot, (except in one minor case near the end of chapter seven, as Hiccup and Fishlegs prepare to head for Outcast Island) but Toothless now has a bit more personality and fixes some continuity mistakes you may or may not have noticed before.**

**This chapter contains a brief glimpse into Hiccup's time serving abroad with Fishlegs, Eret and others. I'll be taking liberties with it, as someone I know tells me that battlefield promotions are rare in peacetime. Nevertheless, I'm sticking with it because I don't have any better ideas to explain how Hiccup became a captain.**

**…Well I do, but the alternative isn't as interesting to read as what I have planned ;)**

**Here we go.**

… 

Hiccup sat beside Fishlegs as they rode across the dusty landscape in their Humvee. In the passenger seat sat Eret, and the driver's seat filled by a silent, brown skinned, moustached man with a rifle in his lap.

"How long do we still have to be here for?" asked the large blond haired man. It wasn't the first time he had done so.

"A week, Fishlegs, but you already know this."

"Sorry, but I miss Meatlug."

"We all have something to miss, Fishlegs. Asking how long we have to stay here won't help us get back home sooner. Get used to it," interjected Eret.

Fishlegs narrowed his eyes at him. "Forgive me for not wanting to be here."

The car started to slow immediately after those words were uttered. "That's enough, you two," said Hiccup.

"Another checkpoint. Great. Prepare to be patted down again guys," added Eret with an eye roll. Then he leaned forward suddenly. "Wait, what's that?"

"What's what?" Hiccup and Fishlegs asked in unison, as a car passed by on the left.

"I think I can see a dead dog on the ground up ahead; not far from us. Looks like it's a great dane."

Fishlegs paled after hearing those words. "That's not nice," he said with a shudder.

"Yeah, but at least we'll not have to think about it for long," muttered Eret, gazing ahead at the waiting checkpoint.

Then everything went white, a moment before they would have driven over the corpse of the unfortunate dog.

Hiccup jerked in his seat with a start, sitting up and looking ahead to meet Fishlegs' concerned gaze. He looked around and realized, to his relief, that he was sitting in a helicopter - a Eurocopter Fennec - with Gruffnut and Fishlegs the pilot and co-pilot respectively and Hiccup taking up one of the four seats behind them.

"You were thinking of the Helheim debacle again, weren't you?" the portly blond man before him asked.

"Yeah."

Fishlegs grimaced. "Alright, sorry if I startled you just now."

Hiccup waved him off. "It's fine. You didn't startle me. But it annoys me that I still remember it like that after two years."

His companion nodded. "Yeah-"

"Going to need you gentlemen to stop talking until we land, so I can concentrate," interjected Gruffnut, prompting Fishlegs and Hiccup to end their impromptu staring contest and look through the large windscreen before them at the island that was now in view; Outcast Island.

The landscape was a dark grey with the only green visible being a medium sized airfield at the center of the island. It was edged by concrete paving and a collection of dilapidated buildings of various sizes, all of which awaited the aircraft as it flew closer.

The helicopter then began to descend, before coming to rest on the airfield a minute later with a brief but sharp jolt.

"You up for joining the Draugr squad, Gruffnut? We could do with more people," said Hiccup, breaking the silence that had formed in the aircraft first.

Fishlegs and Gruffnut both looked at him oddly. "What? Our members are dropping like flies."

"That's not exactly a good selling point, Hiccup," commented Fishlegs.

"Well, what could I say instead? It's not like I can lie. Everyone knows about Ug, No-name, Teeny and Eret at this point."

"I'll do it," Gruffnut decided. "Sounds much more exciting than just doing training."

Now the Thorston ended up on the receiving end of two confused stares. "If you're sure about that…" said Fishlegs.

Gruffnut nodded immediately. "I am."

"Welcome to the Draugr squad then. Your survival is not guaranteed, so I'll give you another moment to back out now," said Hiccup.

"I told you, I'll do it," he said.

"Alright then. Now, let's go talk to Alvin," suggested Hiccup.

"Yes, let's do that," agreed Fishlegs. Hiccup then stood up and opened the door before stepping outside first, followed by Fishlegs once he had taken his headset off.

_ And now I wait for them to come back here,  _ thought Gruffnut as he watched the duo set off towards an approaching welcoming party that he could see via the open door of the aircraft.

"Welcome to Outcast Island," Savage drawled, as he came to a stop before Hiccup and Fishlegs, flanked by two men carrying AR-15's. "Nice coats," he commented, taking in the white fur-lined coats they wore over their white camo uniforms, with white gloves completing their attire. "You got any guns under those?"

"Well we are soldiers… what do you think?" drawled Hiccup.

"Fair enough. Don't use them and we won't have problems. Now, why are you here exactly?"

"General Finn Hofferson's phone was traced here when he made a call to Berk recently. Is he still here? If so, bring him out. We'll take him and be on our way," said Fishlegs.

"Oh, he was here, but he left about half an hour ago by helicopter. Could be anywhere now. Best look elsewhere, gentlemen."

Hiccup muttered something dark under his breath. " _ Wonderful. _ Well, I guess we'll be going now."

Hiccup held out his hand and Savage shook it after a moment's pause. "Thanks for letting us know about Finn."

"You're welcome?" Savage said uncertainly, before tensing when Hiccup suddenly patted him on the back.

"What was that for?" Savage asked him suspiciously.

"Hope that we can be friends someday. I mean, it would be great if Berkians and Outcasts didn't hate each other like they do now?"

"Convicted criminals and goody-two shoes like you two getting along? I don't think so. Dream on, Haddock."

"Well I for one think it's a nice idea. And if a trained killer like me or Fishlegs here are 'goody-two shoes' then I'd hate to see who you consider to be bad. Anyway, we'll get out of your hair now." 

As they headed back to the helicopter, Fishlegs leaned towards Hiccup. "Think he noticed the bug you put on him?" He asked, his voice low.

"No. But if he did then he has the best poker face in the world. I wonder what we'll hear from him."

"Hopefully something useful."

"Yeah, that would be good."

… 

Back on Berk, Cami was strolling through the halls of the base when a hall of fame board caught her eye.

_ Soldiers who have performed beyond all expectations while serving abroad. _

_ Captain Haddock _

_ Lieutenant Ingerman _

_ Lieutenant Eretson _

_ Lieutenant Oswaldson _

_ Would be great if people knew what they were promoted for,  _ she thought to herself.

"Ah, there you are lass!" A familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Major Belch approach. "I heard you got attacked by Lieutenant Jorgeson earlier. He clearly did a number on you."

"I'll be fine."

The man nodded, before noticing what she had been staring at mere moments before. "You have questions about this, I take it?"

"Yeah. When did this happen? When did they serve?"

"Around the time my godson broke up with you."

_ Commence stab of guilt and uppercut of mild surprise _

"You're Hiccup's godfather?"

"Surprised? Yeah, I am. And closer to him than his real father, I'd bet. I certainly know some things about Hiccup that Stoick doesn't, such as what happened when they served in Afghanistan. Which reminds me, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Just follow me, lass," he said, before turning and hobbling away. This piqued her curiosity and prompted her to follow after the man.

Arriving at what appeared to be his office, Cami stepped into the room, complete with grey carpet, filing cabinet, pine wood desk, three chairs and a large window providing a view of a hangar, runway, barracks, garage and a section of the wall that surrounded the base itself outside.

"Close the door and take a seat lass," he told her, gesturing at the two chairs in front of his desk as he reclined in the third behind it.

Letting the door close, she sat down. "What was it you wanted to tell me, sir?"

"I'll get to that in a minute, lass. Tell me, why did you break up with Hiccup?"

"Parental reasons."

"Parental reasons? Like a father who is unable to see the good things his son does?"

"Like a mother who is critical about the men I choose to date. To the point of threatening disownment."

"I see. Stoick and Bertha are more alike than they seem at first."

"Yeah, I recently noticed," she muttered.

"Alright, now as to why I wanted you here. How well can you keep a secret?"

"I don't have any reason to tell my mother or anyone I know anything about Hiccup, Fishlegs or the rest. I was recently disowned."

"Great. I'll hold you to that. I don't need to tell you what would happen if you told anyone outside of the Berk Guard what I'm about to tell you, do I?"

"Uh… maybe?"

"You would be dealt with by the Draugr squad at worst," Cami paled just a little. "Or put through a court martial at best. So don't tell a soul, lass."

She nodded vigorously as a grimace stained her features. "Got it, sir."

The man then got up and went over to the filing cabinet in the corner. After stooping to open the bottom drawer and searching briefly, he returned with a folder held in his prosthetic hand. He placed it on the desk before sitting again and pushing it over to her. The folder, Cami noticed, bore the name 'Helheim Incident'.

"Why the name?" she asked him.

"Because it fits." He said simply. "You'll find out more when you read that. Remember, tell no one, lass, least of all Stoick."

"Why let me read this if it's so secret?"

"Only members of the Draugr squad can read it, as well as whoever classified the document. That was done mostly to keep Stoick unaware of what happened, at Hiccup, Fishlegs and Eret's request. As I classified the document and you're now a member of the Draugr squad, I think you can read it. Though I wouldn't be surprised if Hiccup isn't happy about you reading it."

She nodded as guilt made its presence known to her again. "I'll be sure to keep quiet about it," she said before picking up the folder, opening it and starting to read.

A few minutes later she put the folder down and looked at the man opposite. "Thank you for showing me this sir. I have to get back to work now though."

He nodded. "Would be for the best. Which reminds me, I overheard Mildew and Viggo talking earlier. Which is odd since both tend to keep to themselves as much as possible. Might be worth looking into. Could be a coincidence, though. Guess we'll see."

She rose at his words. "Well it's something. Thank you sir."

"No worries, lass. Good luck."

… 

Johann was in the midst of cleaning a glass with a dishtowel when the door to his bar opened. He looked up and froze. "Sorry, I can't serve you. I'm closing up early today."

"I can see that. It's why you're busy cleaning glasses instead of packing your stock up," The man who had entered had dark skin and wore denim jeans, an untucked white shirt and an unzipped jacket. He said the words lazily before adopting an easy going smile.

Johann's face grew irritated at his tone. "I want nothing to do with you or your employer, Krogan."

"Let's not go that way, Johann," Krogan advised. "It will make things messy, and I don't think you want to ruin your suit. I simply want to talk for now."

"I'm not interested. Tell Drago Bludvist that I offer information for paying customers of any kind. Not him alone."

Krogan's smile disappeared, a frown taking its place. "Alright," He muttered, reaching back and plucking the gun from his jeans. "I'm done asking nicely," he added before firing.

The last thing Johann saw was Krogan putting the gun away again and reaching into an inner pocket of his jacket for what seemed to be a folded up sack. He had no time to respond to what he saw however, as at that moment his body slumped and his world grew dark as a result of the tranquilizer dart in his chest.

"You shouldn't have made this difficult, Johann. No matter now," Krogan muttered as he unfolded the sack and put it over his head.

Then he took hold of the shorter man's shoulders, picked him up, slung him over his shoulder and headed outside to where a Ford Transit van was waiting.

… 

Elsewhere on Berk, a tall, buff man entered Odin's Bounty Bank.

It was a small bank, consisting of a room with only two lines and cashiers, with a single guard by the door and another in a back room, monitoring the CCTV feed.

Finn strolled over to a line and waited. After a few minutes, the only other customer left and Finn got to the front.

The cashier looked at him, finding the man who approached her had blond hair poking out from under a baseball cap and a freshly shaven beard, as well as dark sunglasses concealing blue eyes. For clothes he wore a red checkered shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hello," he greeted her, as the door to the building opened and three more men entered, forming a queue in the line beside him, the one in front carrying a duffel bag. 

"Hello sir. How can I help you today?"

“I was wondering if you could do something for me. I'd like to transfer all of this money to a certain bank account." He took out an envelope and gave it to her. "It's a gift for my niece."

She gave him a knowing look. "Ah. Special occasion?"

"Yeah, it's her birthday today."

"Alright. Well if you can tell me your account number and the number for the account you're transferring to, I'll get on that for you sir."

"Alright." 

Once the details were given and the matter was done, he turned to leave. "Nice seeing you again, Finn," she said cheerfully.

He paused and sighed, before making eye contact with the blue haired, black eyed man who was beside him.

The man nodded, wordlessly drawing a gun as one of his two companions; hair silver and grey, with their eyes just as black as his.

One of the men present drew his gun and pointed it at Finn, ordering him down on his knees, while another turned and shot at the guard by the door; who was in the midst of drawing his gun, just as alarms started blaring.

The brown eyed man then aimed at the terrified cashiers who had activated the alarm and fired, only to be impeded by the bulletproof glass that separated them. Realising he wouldn't be able to do anything to them, he put away his gun and slipped on a gas mask his duffel bag bearing companion gave him and the others.

A security guard approached from the security room just then, his gun at the ready, only to be cut down by two simultaneous gunshots.

"Move over to the door, Finn. I want you in clear view of the police when they arrive," The leader among the three men ordered.

Finn got up from his kneeling position. "As you wish."

"And hurry it up everyone. This hair dye we're using is going to take forever to remove after this. The faster we get done here, faster we can get back to Outcast Island and get started on that, which I think will make all of us happy. So get to it."

"What will you do about them?" asked Finn, nodding at the cashiers.

"Leave them for now. Too late to do anything to them. But after this, we'll figure something out."

…

**A/N: There, another chapter for you all to enjoy. Now back into the void I go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 9: New Players In The Game**

**A/N: So, after a month of staring at a google doc, I’ve finally got something written down. Writer’s block is horrible and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Now, on with the story.**

... 

A gasmask wearing man ran into the Bank just as the first police cars pulled up, joining the four criminals; three gunmen and one "hostage" within.

He carried another duffle bag and a Benelli M4 Shotgun, with each of the four identical gasmask bearing men who were present all turning to face the door, minus Finn, who was already facing the door when he entered. 

"Great, now we're stuck in here with our getaway driver and no escape route," groaned one of the criminals, the one with a gun to Finn's head.

"Quit complaining. Remember, we have a plan B," said the leader of the crew.

"There's no way he'll help us. He's busy with something, isn't he?" Asked their getaway driver.

"Don't worry about all that. Just get those nitrogen canisters out so we can smoke them out," the leader continued, nodding at the cashiers.

"On it boss," the man nodded, placing his shotgun on the ground and opening his duffle bag. Taking out one of three canisters, he approached the cashiers, locked away in their booths.

"What I've got here is nitrogen, ladies. Which, in case you don't know, likes to react with oxygen to form what we usually breath in. However, in a closed room like yours, it will prove fatal for you both as you struggle to breathe and suffocate. Now, I'm sure you don't want that, so why don't you get out of your booth and show us the way to the safe of this fine establishment?"

"There isn't a safe here. Please, just let us both go," the cashier who had spoken to Finn earlier, begged.

"Tsk, tsk. We know for a fact that there is a safe here. We've seen the same armoured truck pull up here once a week, 8am every Wednesday, like clockwork. But if you want to suffocate, then who am I to refuse you?" As he finished, he began to unscrew the lid of the canister in his hand.

"W-wait, I-I can help you! S-she doesn't s-speak for me!" The other cashier wailed suddenly, half yelling and half sobbing as her resolve shattered.

The man immediately stopped undoing the lid of the canister. "A wise choice. C'mon out then."

"What are you doing?! He'll kill you!" The first cashier whisper-shouted at her companion.

"I'll die either way, so shut up!" The second cashier shot back, tears streaming down her face as she snatched up a key and left her colleague there.

"T-this will get y-you into the safe room, but the s-safe itself is locked d-down as soon as the a-alarms go off. H-however, there a-are deposit b-boxes in the s-safe room as w-well.

"So this heist is more or less a bust then. Very well, show us where those deposit boxes are. It's better than nothing," said the leader.

"I-I will…" murmured the cashier.

"Good. In the meantime, I have some texts to send. Nobody bother me for a while, unless we get more problems."

"Yes, boss," was the chorused reply.

…

When Johann regained consciousness, he found his arms and legs were bound, with chains, to a chair in an abandoned warehouse somewhere.

Krogan was present, staring at him as he sat in a chair not far away, his tranquilizer gun in his lap and a ford transit van parked behind the chair, taking up the space of one warehouse door. “Welcome back to the land of the living,” he muttered.

"Why am I here?" Johann demanded.

"Cutting to the chase? Good. You're here because Drago Bludvist wants you on his side, or you won't live to see tomorrow. It's as simple as that. I'd recommend you do that, instead of refusing again, for your own sake. But I'm not fussed about what decision you make."

"Let's say for argument's sake that I join him. What will Drago do if Hiccup Haddock or anyone else from the Berk Guard discovers my allegiance change?"

"The Berk Guard will soon be too occupied to focus on something like that. Furthermore, Drago has men in the organization still. I wouldn't worry about them."

"I have a feeling I should be kept informed about whatever Drago is planning."

"Only if you join him, Johann."

"Consider me on his side then."

Krogan stared at Johann for several seconds after his statement, before finally relenting with a nod. "Come to your senses? Good. Oh, and don't even think of trying to tell anyone about our meeting here today. By the time you get back to your business, the building will be bugged and you are already being watched. You wouldn't want to upset Drago Bludvist and have him order your business burned to the ground with you trapped inside, would you?"

"Of course not. So, what happens now?"

Krogan picked up his tranquilizer gun and aimed. "I wouldn't worry about all that."

Then he fired, Johann's world went dark and he slumped forward in his chair.

Standing up and placing the gun in the chair he had just vacated, Krogan's phone vibrated with a text message. He pulled it from his pocket, turned on the screen and glanced at the notification.

4:30 PM, xxxxx: _Is he with me?_

_Not yet. Johann agreed too quickly after refusing at first. I suspect he will try to flee Berk._

_Very well. Continue to monitor him. If he tries to run or tell anyone, kill him and any witnesses if needed._

_Acknowledged._ Krogan then received another message just as he turned the screen of his phone off.

4:31 PM, Flightmare: _Heist botched. Police have blocked off our escape route. Require distraction to slip away._

_On my way. Plan better next time._

_Just get over here before the Berk Guard decide to intervene._

_I'll get to you on my own time. I have something to take care of first._

After pocketing his phone, Krogan strolled over to the unconscious Johann and untied the chains around his hands. 

Next he picked him up and approached the van. Once he was secure in the back, with the bag on his head again, Krogan collected his tranquilizer gun and got into the driver's seat, followed by him starting the engine and setting off, driving out of the warehouse.

… 

“…Right, I and the Draugr squad will be there as soon as possible, Hoark. I’ll see you soon.”

Gobber hung up before getting up and stepping out of his office.

_I wonder if Hiccup and Fishlegs are back._

His thought led to him stepping outside of the main building and crossing the runway as he made the relatively short journey to the hangar.

As he walked, the din of a helicopter reached him from behind, growing louder and louder until it passed by overhead and flew into the hangar, gradually slowing as it went.

_Guess that’s them then. Good_

When he reached the hangar, Hiccup and Fishlegs were walking in his direction, meeting him more or less halfway, while Gruffnut remained at the helicopter.

“Unfortunately, duty calls, gentlemen. I’ve just been told that there’s a hostage situation taking place at Odin’s Bounty bank,” said Gobber in lieu of a greeting.

“Hello to you too sir,” Hiccup drawled. “Right, I guess I’ll go get Cami while you and Fishlegs get a car ready. Where is she, anyway?”

“Investigating something I noticed earlier. How was Outcast Island?”

“Finn was there, but he left. But, we have a way to find out anything Savage says for the time being sir,” interjected Fishlegs. “Hopefully he will let something slip that can help us find him.”

“Sounds good, laddie. Hope you find something useful with that.”

“Thank you sir. Uh, should we bring Snotlout along or leave him here? Since this isn’t really a mission and all…” wondered Fishlegs.

“I’ll leave that up to Hiccup.” 

“That’s a no. Not risking him and Cami fighting again.” As he spoke, Hiccup resumed walking again, leaving Fishlegs and Gobber behind, staring after him. “I’ll go find her and meet you at the garage in a little bit.”

… 

The street on which the bank was situated was now sectioned off, with four police vans, parked with police tape stretched between them to discourage entry, two on each end of the street next to deactivated traffic lights and a sign on both ends to divert any oncoming traffic.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were assigned at both ends of the street to keep record of any officer who entered the area and turn away any civilians if they tried to do the same, while Phlegma, Sven and other officers patrolled the area, advising the customers in the restaurant, hardware store, mall and grocery shop in the vicinity of the Bank to stay inside until the criminals were dealt with.

In addition to the police vans, the street was filled with no less than four BMW M5's, those used by Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Hoark and Throk, Phlegma and Sven and Astrid in turn.

"What's the plan, boss?" Hoark asked, pocketing his phone as he addressed the police commissioner who was staring at the criminal holding someone hostage. 

Whoever it was had their features concealed by a gasmask that was identical to the one worn by his captor, standing behind them and holding a gun to their head as they knelt on the floor.

"Continue to maintain the perimeter while we wait for the Berk Guard to send some of their people," replied Throk. "It's all we can really do at the moment. Can't send officers in and risk our guests killing the hostage."

Throk was a tall, lean muscled man with red hair that was shaven in an undercut, faint stubble on his face and a light brown coat hanging open on top of his blue police uniform.

"I figured as much. This will be a long day," Hoark sighed. "I'll go talk to BV1. See how she's holding up."

"Good idea," nodded Throk.

Hoark approached Astrid, who stood not far away from him and Throk. He noted that her shoulders were tense, a hand resting on her thigh, right above the holster for her pistol; a USP9. Last of all, her eyes kept moving between her feet and the hostage, visible through the glass door, almost paying her surroundings no mind as a result. _Almost_.

"You're going to do something reckless if you keep that up, you know," Hoark murmured.

She gave him a sidelong glance at his words and she sighed. "Can you blame me, SH1?"

"No not really. I'd join you, but I'd like to stay friends with your parents and keep my job, so I won't. Just try not to act in a rash way. I'm sure you don't want to give PF1 and the rest of us grey hairs, do you?"

The barest hint of a smile formed on her face at his words, and she nodded. "Alright, SH1. No grey hairs. But how am I meant to act right now?"

"Well, besides not being about to draw your gun and, most likely, run in and shoot at those criminals in there, it's up to you. Can't have you doing something stupid like you did when you chased down those criminals following that jewellery store robbery-"

"Hey, I helped-"

"-And proceed to run ahead and completely ignore the risks involved."

"…Touché. You got me there, SH1. Wish I knew who they were holding hostage though."

"Aye, you and me both, BV1."

After that, a pleasant silence formed between them. It was short-lived; broken by the sound of metal hitting the road surface and the din of the engine of an approaching vehicle, moving fast.

Every eye turned to see a Ford Transit van thunder down the street, maneuvering between the police vans parked where Tuffnut was working and snapping the police tape as it went by.

Tuffnut was already out of the way by the time the large, pale grey vehicle roared past and the others placed a hand on their holsters, ready to draw them if need be.

The driver of the van performed a hand brake turn, ending up pointing in the direction it had come from. It then drove forward again, stopping between the two police vans.

Tuffnut strode over to the van in the moment that followed, shouting for the driver to get out, but nothing happened for a few seconds.

Then, to the slight confusion of the others present, Tuffnut began walking towards the rear of the van, arriving just as the doors flew open and the driver; a tall dark skinned man wearing a ski mask, and another, more native looking man, both armed with a black grenade launcher, stepped out, aimed and opened fire.

The first shot, fired by the driver, hit Tuffnut's chest, forcing him to bend double and wheeze as the air was driven out of him by a 40mm rubber round. 

The second shot came from the other gunman, who aimed at Phlegma, forcing her to enter the restaurant as the nearest form of cover.

In similar fashion, the gunmen proceeded to fire at Throk, Ruffnut, Astrid, Hoark, Sven and the other officers present in that order, distracting most of them, while using the van doors as cover to avoid any return shots and prompting each of them to take cover.

While all this was happening, five men left the bank and ran for the van.

Throk noticed first, but further rounds fired by the van driver and his associate prevented him or any of the other officers from catching any of individuals of the group in the short time they had before the group had climbed into the back of the van, the gunman and driver followed suit and the vehicle took off with a squeal of tires.

"WM1 and WM2, requesting aerial pursuit of a grey Ford Transit van. License Plate, November, Mike, Alpha, Tango, Six, One, Echo," Tuffnut barked into his radio.

"Acknowledged, T1. On our way now," replied Ingrid.

Tuffnut then ran for his car, which he had parked on the pavement opposite the bank, in front of Astrid and Hoark's own. "Coming, sister nut?" He called as he moved.

"Of course, brother nut," Ruffnut replied, already having covered half of the journey to the vehicle.

"Callsigns, people," muttered Throk before turning to Astrid. "BV1, PF1 and SS1 give chase. Hoark and I will handle the staff in the bank with the other officers."

"On it, boss." Each nodded, before Astrid ran for her car and Phlegma and Sven ran for theirs, having arrived together.

… 

Krogan drove his Ford Transit van tore through the streets at top speed, not stopping at any red lights and ramming into or scraping by any and all cars in its path, paying no mind to the three pursuing police BMW M5’s, sirens blaring and lights flashing as they gave chase.

“You know we’ll have to deal with one of the cashiers back at that bank at some point right? One of them recognised me.”

“Noted. I will take care of that, but if you haven’t noticed, I have something else on my mind right now,” Krogan shot back as he reached the end of yet another street, braking suddenly and hearing a satisfying thunk before accelerating again and turning right.

Glancing in the side view mirrors after completing the turn, Krogan noted with some satisfaction, the dented front end of the police car when he caught a glimpse of the vehicle after it performed the same turn. As a result of the move, the car was now occupied by one annoyed and vengeful pair of Thorstons; the worst kind.

"I do believe this means war, brother nut," stated Ruffnut.

"I do concur, sister nut," replied Tuffnut.

They exchanged manic grins, then Tuffnut spoke into his radio. "My dear sister will be intercepting our guests at the first open junction we find, just so you all know our plan in advance."

"I'll be able to try the same right after you. Maybe we can hem the van in and leave him with nowhere to go?"

"Worth a shot I say, BV1. I'm with you as well T1 and T2. Even if it probably won't work on this driver."

Nevertheless, Ruffnut waited until the next junction, seeing the van go left that time before swerving into the right lane and flooring the accelerator and turning to move alongside.

Seeing the move, Krogan waited until the police car was beside him before swerving right at the last minute, forcing Ruffnut's car to face the barrier that separated the road from the pavement and causing the two police cars behind to swerve to avoid crashing into hers.

This left Krogan free to continue on, as the traffic started to build up in his wake.

"Are you two alright?" Asked Astrid.

"We're fine. Keep going, BV1, PF1. We'll catch up."

"Alright." So now Astrid was leading the chase after the van, which conveniently was heading straight forward and was still in view.

When Astrid closed the distance, she grew confused as the back doors of the large vehicle opened up. The reason for this soon became clear, as the hostage from earlier became visible, now kneeling with a shotgun trained at their head by one of the equally unidentifiable criminals standing in the back of the van.

Then, with a flourish, one of the ski mask wearing gunmen from earlier reached for the mask the hostage was wearing and took it off.

The next thing Astrid knew, was that Phlegma and Sven's car had hit hers from behind, and the van had proceeded a fair distance forward, with the din of a helicopter coming from the sky.

"BV1, are you alright? What happened?" Came Phlegma's voice over her radio.

Astrid reached for the device with shaking hands. "T-the hostage is Finn."

"Say again, BV1?"

"The h-hostage from the bank. It's my Uncle! They've got my Uncle somehow! R-requesting all ground units to disengage, now! They've got a shotgun aimed at my Uncle's head!"

"Acknowledged, all ground units fall back. WM1 and WM2, continue to pursue," ordered Throk.

"Acknowledged, continuing to pursue." Chorused Minden and Ingrid.

… 

Later, both police and army personnel were present at the location the van resided in, as reported by Minden and Ingrid; the Outcast owned industrial estate.

The entrance to the estate was blocked off by a snow camo Humvee, preventing anyone from entering or leaving the area, with another Humvee with the same snow camo paint-scheme parked parallel to the first, a gap of at least five meters between the two vehicles and Thuggory and Dogsbreath leaning against the bonnet of a Humvee each.

Astrid was leaning against her car, stiff as a board and eyes lifeless, staring at the ground while three balaclava wearing individuals conversed with a portly man with a long braided moustache and a prosthetic arm and Throk.

Or so she thought. She could see them on the right out of the corner of her eye, but hadn't actually looked at them for a few minutes.

Her thoughts took precedence.

 _How did they take him hostage? And when? I called him earlier today_.

She had no answer for either question, so she looked up and blinked in surprise at the balaclava wearing person; one of the four that had been talking to Throk, that materialized before her.

Whoever the person was looked lean, being a few inches taller than her, with intense green eyes that seemed familiar, though she couldn't place where she had seen them before.

Then she noticed the raised hand, positioned so that he - yes, he, she confirmed with a glance at his torso - could touch her shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh sorry. Were you standing there long?" She asked after a pause.

The man before her shook his head. "Not long."

_His voice is familiar too_

"Have we met before? I'm sure we have."

"We might have, we might not. But that's not important right now. Thanks to the events that have occurred today, we need you to come with us so we can explain some things to you back at base."

"What sort of things?"

"Classified-tell-anyone-and-die-sort-of-things," he said bluntly before shrugging. "A bit cliché, but it's my life." 

"Will you be able to tell me how my Uncle became a hostage?"

"I might, but you won't like my answer."

"Well it can't be much worse than not knowing. Lead the way, stranger."

He nodded, turned around and began walking away. She followed, and he led her to one of the Humvees, the one where Thuggory was leaning against.

“Wait in there. Thuggory will take you to the base and I’ll get back to you in a little while,” he told her.

“Okay,” she muttered, opening the back door and getting in.

“Finally, something to do that isn’t just standing around. See you later, Dogsbreath.”

“See you later, Thug.”

Hiccup returned to Gobber, Fishlegs, Cami and Throk. “Right, I’ve told Astrid that she will be briefed soon. Thuggory will take to the base. One of us will need to fill her in later, but first we need to head in there and capture Finn and those others with him.”

“Good luck with that, Draugr squad. I certainly don’t envy being in your situation,” said Throk, before he slipped away, heading for his car.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” sighed Hiccup.

“How are we even going to know where they’re holed up in there?” Gobber asked nobody in particular.

A figurative light bulb lit over Hiccup and Fishlegs heads, and both turned to look at Cami.

She sighed. “You know, I hate that I’m so good at sneaking around at times like this. Or, more accurately, that I’m the only one who can do it.”

“Well you do call yourself the greatest Bog Burglar spy, so you kinda brought it on yourself. Also, I predict at least a 45% chance you'll be spotted, as you are unfamiliar with the location.”

“Not helping, Fishlegs,” she replied, before each of them snapped around to face the industrial estate nearby upon hearing a helicopter engine start up.

"Do you hear that?" Checked Gobber.

"Helicopter. They're trying to escape! Move in, now!" Barked Hiccup.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed**

**A/N: Got hit with inspiration after the last chapter, so here is another one, on the house!**

**Now, let's begin.**

… 

The Humvee, being driven by Gobber, tore through the industrial estate at top speed, heading for the largest building in the area while Dogsbreath stood guard at the entrance.

The building was a liquid soap factory, roughly the size of an average football field, with five floors below a roof that was topped by chimneys of various heights.

There was also a helipad on the roof, where helicopters could land, ferrying newly released prisoners and current convicts to work in the factory as part of their prison labour, under careful supervision of course.

Directly opposite the soap factory was a large warehouse, filled with barrels of lye and the other ingredients required to make liquid soap, as well as half a dozen pallets stacked with boxes of the finished product.

A truck was parked at the furthest end of the warehouse, its curtain slider trailer filled with several pallets of the soap, waiting as a forklift truck drove towards it carrying one such pallet, the last one to be loaded into it for the day, while the other Outcasts paused in their work as the Humvee roared past.

On the back wall of the warehouse, a collection of CCTV cameras tracked the vehicle's movements as it came to a stop outside of the front doors of the factory, passing the warehouse and the cantine hall where the "workers" ate that was right next to said warehouse in the process.

As soon as the Humvee came to a stop by the doors of the factory, all four got out and burst through the automatic double doors, the sound of the helicopter's engine notably louder by that point.

Inside, they spotted a security station on the left; devoid of any personnel and consisting of overhead monitors linked to the CCTV cameras outside.

And on the right, there was a reception area, where a female guard was making idle conversation with the receptionist there, sitting on a chair behind the glass as he conversed with her.

And last but not least, there were two lifts built into the back wall of the foyer.

"We should call the police, you know…" said the guard to the receptionist.

"And risk those Outcasts acting out? Yeah, no thanks." Then he glanced past her, towards the doors. "Hey, who are you four and why are you here?"

At that, the guard's head snapped around and she was immediately all business. 

"I do hope you're not about to cause trouble," she stated, even as her hand drifted down her leg to her holster and the gun within.

"We're from the Berk Guard," announced Gobber. "I'm Major Belch, this is the Draugr Squad. We require access to the helipad on the roof of this building."

"A likely story. I'm going to need to check your ID's before I let you go anywhere, but only if you are who you say you are, that is."

"Seriously?" Groaned Cami. "Girl, there's a certain stereotype for women with blond hair, and you're living up to it. We don't have time for this right now."

"Zip it, or I'll have you all arrested for trespassing. Now, ID's, all of you. Even you there, blond moustache."

"Oh, fine," Hiccup heaved a sigh before reaching into the left inner pocket of the coat he had on and taking out his ID card. "Give her what she wants, guys, quickly."

Once all four of them had presented the guard with their ID's, she was apologetic and more than happy to help them out. 

"Sorry, just doing my job," she told them with a shrug. "There are lifts back there that take you to the top floor. Hope you find whatever it is you're looking for, up there."

"No worries there," Hiccup muttered before running for one of the aforementioned lifts with the others.

A minute later, they were on the top floor, scrambling for the fire exit that would give them access to the helipad.

Bursting through it, they found that the helicopter was in the air by that point, hovering directly above the warehouse where the soap was stored far below, and ascending while also getting further and further away from them by the second.

The air whipped around them, ruffling the clothes of each of the quartet as Hiccup ran past the helipad, stopping at the edge of the roof to look down at the ground. Then he glanced at the Helicopter and exclaimed, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF THOR!"

Several seconds went by with the other three watching Hiccup stand at the roof edge in awkward silence, following his angered shout, before he eventually heaved a sigh, turned and approached them again.

"We can't shoot to bring the helicopter down, because we could kill some of those people down there and we can't reach our escapees otherwise. _Wonderful_ ," he summed up, his tone bitter.

"You’re forgetting about our Eurofighters, Hiccup. Just contact Gruffnut and have him deal with the helicopter," pointed out Fishlegs.

"That's a good idea. Alright, Cami and I will head back to ask that guard to collect a copy of the CCTV footage from the cameras here, while you message Gruffnut, laddie," said Gobber, looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded, taking out his phone before focusing on Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, I want you to find out the make and model of that Helicopter, and its range. I want to know the maximum distance it can travel, then we're going after them, just in case Gruffnut fails to catch them and they escape. I'm taking no chances now, even small ones."

"I'll get on that as soon as we get back to base, Hiccup. But I'll take a photo for now," the man replied, before taking out his phone to do just that.

"Good. I'll make sure to fill Astrid in about what happened to her uncle as well, after this."

"You know she's not going to like what you have to say, right laddie?"

"Of course I do Gobber."

"Good. Just checking. Let's head back now Cami."

She nodded and they left, leaving Hiccup and Fishlegs on the roof.

_Got a job for you. There's a helicopter leaving Berk. Intercept it and force it to land back at base._

5:25 pm, Gruffnut: _It’s the prisoner transport, isn’t it?_

_That’s right. I suspect it is headed for Outcast island first, then most likely further afield._

_Got it. On my way to handle it now._

"Something about this seems off," muttered Fishlegs, as soon as Hiccup pocketed his phone.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I mean, the guard downstairs let them through, but not us, so maybe she's seen them all before? Perhaps they worked here? Or perhaps she's involved with the criminals?"

"Finn got by as well though, and according to Throk was a hostage. How did she fail to notice that?"

"Maybe he's not a hostage. Perhaps he's working with them? I mean, they haven't made a ransom demand yet," Fishlegs pointed out.

"That could be because they've been chased across Berk and they simply haven't had the chance though," Hiccup countered. 

Fishlegs shrugged. "Definitely worth a look either way. Let's head downstairs."

… 

"Now, that is what I call a close one," said Finn. "So where do we go now?"

"Well Outcast Island is out of the picture as a permanent residence. If we manage to get to get into its airspace without being intercepted however, then we'll be truly free," replied Krogan.

But that was not to be, as two Eurofighter Typhoons caught up with the helicopter, just after it reached the water that stretched between Berk and Outcast Island, while also connecting with the rest of the islands in the Barbaric Archipelago, Denmark to the south and the north sea to the northeast.

"You are requested to land back at Berk and we are here to escort you," came the voice of Gruffnut over the radio.

_This is the first and last time I will help them if they get stuck in another bank during a heist or a robbery in a store or whatever else they get mixed up in,_ he thought to himself.

"Acknowledged. Lead the way, Berk Guard," Krogan then replied.

One of the two aircraft pulled up in front and banked right, with Krogan directing the helicopter in the direction, back towards Berk, while the other remained far behind the rotary aircraft.

… 

When he and Fishlegs got back to the foyer of the factory, they saw Gobber, Cami and the guard staring intently at the overhead monitor in her station.

As the pair stepped over to it, the trio looked at them.

"I presume you would be able to notice anyone who doesn't work here, correct?" Hiccup asked the guard.

"Yeah," the guard nodded.

"Good. Perhaps you can identify some men who passed through here not long before we arrived?"

"Is this about those exterminator's that were contracted to work here today?" Interjected the receptionist.

"Exterminators?" The five of them chorused, each turning to look at the man.

"Yeah. Said there was a colony of seagulls nesting on the roof."

" _Really_ ," Hiccup sighed. "Well I can say for certain that they weren't exterminators. What company did they say they were from?"

"Bluestar Cleanup," replied the receptionist. "One of them told me that they were going to have a look around, then come back later."

"So you saw some men arrive, claiming to be from an extermination company, and let them go just like that?" Fishlegs asked the man. "Nevermind the fact that exterminating seagulls is ill advised, because all that will happen is another bird species will take its place."

"I noticed they had guns. One in particular had a shotgun. I didn't want to question them more after that, even if it's obvious they weren't exterminators in hindsight… or in the moment."

"And I was on toilet break when it happened," stated the guard.

"Fair enough," conceded Fishlegs.

"Right, is there a way we can see what happened through the CCTV feed? If not, just hand over a copy of that footage and we'll be out of your hair."

"Of course there's a way," said the guard. "I was just showing your companions the footage in question. You should come see it as well."

"Alright."

Joining the others to watch the footage, Hiccup and Fishlegs noted that the overhead monitor displayed the feed coming from each of the cameras outside along the bottom of the screen, just before the guard rewound the recording. 

Eventually hitting play after a few minutes of the process, they all saw a Ford Transit van pull up, passing through the distinct squares of the feed as the vehicle drove up to the front doors of the soap factory before coming to a halt.

Then, after a few minutes, seven men got out, five wearing black gas masks and two wearing ski masks of the same colour, each carrying guns as they stepped outside of the van, before vanishing from view momentarily as they rounded the large vehicle and entered the factory.

In the next square, the group came into view again, this time the feed came from a single camera that was perched on the wall above the automatic front doors of the building. Not long later, one of the men in the lead leapt forward and pointed his shotgun in the receptionist's face, prompting the worker to put his hands up, before the group proceeded to get into a lift.

Lastly, the shotgun wielder followed suit, the doors of the lift closed, and the seven individuals could be seen in a square directly above the one below, the feed coming from a camera in a corner of the lift.

"Alright, I think that's enough. There's nothing there that could help us identify those people, so we'll get out of your hair now."

"Fine with me," said the guard.

"Oh, and be sure to inform your friend that he handled himself well, especially considering what he had to deal with, at the time. Even if it looks like he made up the claim that they told him they're exterminators to save face or whatever reason he had to do it," said Hiccup.

"That first part of what my colleague said is high praise by the way, considering what we've seen," added Fishlegs. 

The guard smiled and nodded. "I'll be sure to let him know."

"Good. Now, let's go before I start sounding like a broken record, guys."

… 

Now back at base, Hiccup entered the briefing room, finding Astrid waiting at the table there.

He carried a laptop in his arms as he sat down across the table from her. Then he raised the lid of the computer before setting it aside for the moment. "Hello again," he greeted with a wave.

"Hello yourself. I've been sitting here for what felt like an hour."

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting. Was busy back there. Anyway, now that I'm ready to talk to you, let's get started. First things first: I need you to promise that everything you learn in this room stays here. No talking to anyone about this later. As far as you're concerned, this meeting never happened. Deal?"

"Deal. I've seen enough spy movies to know what would happen if I broke that promise."

"Smart girl," muttered Hiccup. "Now, this is something I'm sure you would figure out anyway, but it's still a secret," he told her.

Once done speaking, he pulled off his balaclava, revealing unruly auburn hair that he ran a hand through to attempt to tame. "Hello again, Milady," he then said to Astrid.

"I knew I had seen you before. Took me too long to remember where from, though," she replied.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Astrid. I had a balaclava on for a reason and you were thinking about your uncle, or so Throk told us."

"Yeah, you're right," she murmured with a small smile before her smile vanished and her expression became unreadable. "But wait, you're part of the Draugr squad?"

His smile also disappeared. "A bit more than simply a member. I'm the leader."

"Oh. Okay. Well then. Can we move onto why I'm here?"

"Yes, let's do that. So earlier, you asked me if I could give an answer as to why your uncle is a hostage. I have one theory; that your uncle went rogue."

She stared flatly at him. “You’re joking.”

“I can assure you I’m not.”

“Really? You think my Uncle is a hostage? What could possibly make you think that?”

“Let me show you.” Hiccup turned his attention to the laptop. After making use of the trackpad and clicking a few times, he turned the computer around so that she could see. “Exhibit A.”

A grim picture greeted her on the screen. It was of a soldier, a guy, lying on the ground, with light brown hair and no beard, with a tattoo of an arrow and short blue lines on his chin.

However, Astrid’s focus was on the rest of his face; which was cut to the point that he was almost beyond recognition and the uniform that covered his torso torn up, with what remained soaked red with his blood.

“This was taken four years ago. The person in the photo is Lieutenant No-name, and we got this photo two days after he and General Finn were declared MIA. The picture was sent with a text from him, stating that he wouldn’t come back. The Draugr squad has been after him since that day.”

Astrid looked between the laptop screen and Hiccup, before standing up, shoving the device aside and punching him, hard, on the chin. “If this is really true, and I’m not completely sure about that yet, why am I only hearing about this now? After four years? Why not say something about this sooner?”

Hiccup rubbed his chin as he looked at her, noting her thunderous glare, as well as how her azure blue eyes started to well up with tears. “For the same reason the missions undertaken by the Draugr squad are usually kept secret. Now, I’m going to go now and give you time to think about this some more. I’ll send Thuggory along to take you home in a few minutes.”

Astrid said nothing in response, content to glare at him as he got up, closed the lid of the laptop, picked it up and headed for the door. 

There, he suddenly stopped and turned, meeting her blazing eyes as a thought came to him. “Oh, and I think we should stop seeing each other. No dates or anything. Only fair, since I’ve been trying to kill or capture your uncle for the last four years.”

“Yeah, I think that would be for the best,” he heard her respond darkly as he turned around again, opened the door and left the room.

Continuing on to Gobber's office, Hiccup shifted the laptop to his left hand, knocked once, then entered as he heard Gobber call him in.

"How'd it go with our guest, laddie?"

"I think it's safe to say that I burned that bridge," Hiccup replied as he set the laptop down on Gobber's desk and slid into one of the available chairs.

"Maybe I can talk to her as well."

"Maybe, but I'd rather rebuild that bridge myself later, sir."

"Ah, alright then. So, when do you want to question our more permanent guests?"

"Tomorrow. I want to know why he killed Lieutenant No-Name and started this four year long wild goose chase, first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good luck with that, laddie. He'll probably try to keep quiet. Him and all his friends."

"Yeah, because it couldn't ever just be easy, could it?" Hiccup sighed. "Maybe I'll leave them alone for a few days, if they decide not to talk."

"Good idea. So, I guess you're off now, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Hiccup got up. "See you tomorrow, sir."

"You as well, Hiccup."

Leaving his office, Hiccup returned to the briefing room where Astrid remained.

"Slight change of plans. Follow me, and I can take you to your uncle."

"You have him here?! Why didn't you say so?!"

Hiccup sighed as she glared at him again. "Are you familiar with the honey and the hatchet approach to giving news?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I decided it would be best to give you the bad news first. The 'hatchet', in this instance of course being the fact that your uncle is a traitor and that I've been trying to kill him for four years."

Astrid's features softened a little, though her expression remained angry. "And the 'honey' is me getting to see and talk to him. Not much better."

Hiccup shrugged. "Better than hearing he was killed. Now, follow me, Astrid."

He turned to leave the room, but Astrid's voice stopped him. "Actually, I don't want to see him right now. Have Thuggory take me home instead. I need to think about what you told me, and whether I should believe you after this, as well as what will happen between us."

"Very well then. I'll let Thuggory know and send him along."

"Good. And just so you know, this doesn't fix things between us."

"Didn't think it would, so that's fine with me. Whenever you decide you want to see your uncle, just text me and I'll make arrangements."

"Okay." Then he was gone.

_What a horrible day this was,_ thought Hiccup, as he strolled down the corridor in search of Thuggory.

_What a horrible day this was,_ thought Astrid, as she sat at the table with numerous other thoughts in her head.

… 

**A/N: I shall delve into a bit of Finn’s backstory/reason for going rogue in the next chapter, so stay tuned for that, whenever I post it. Should be in around two weeks from now, if all goes to plan.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 11: Questions all round**

… 

Hiccup sat beside Fishlegs as they rode across the dusty landscape in their Humvee. In the passenger seat sat Eret, and the driver's seat filled by a silent, brown-skinned, moustached man with a rifle in his lap.

"How long do we still have to be here for?" asked the large blond. It wasn't the first time he had done so.

"A week, Fishlegs, but you already know this."

"Sorry, but I miss Meatlug."

"We all have something to miss, Fishlegs. Asking how long we have to stay here won't help us get back home sooner. Get used to it," interjected Eret.

Fishlegs narrowed his eyes at him. "Forgive me for not wanting to be here."

The car started to slow immediately after those words were uttered. "That's enough, you two," said Hiccup.

"Another checkpoint. Great. Prepare to be patted down again guys," added Eret with an eye roll. Then he leaned forward suddenly. "Wait, what's that?"

"What's what?" Hiccup and Fishlegs asked in unison, as a car passed by on the left.

"I think I can see a dead dog on the ground up ahead; not far from us. Looks like it's a great dane."

Fishlegs paled after hearing those words. "That's not nice," he said with a shudder.

"Yeah, but at least we'll not have to think about it for long," muttered Eret, gazing ahead at the waiting checkpoint.

They drove pastthe carcass of the large dog, clearing it by no more than five meters before the pile of gradually rotting flesh was vaporised, caught in an explosion caused by an IED and forcing the Humvee off balance; knocking the vehicle onto its right side before the driver could hope to regain control.

Eret hit his head on the dashboard in front of him, at the same time as the driver hit his head on the steering wheel, going unconscious while the sound of the vehicle's horn filled the air.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Hiccup were simultaneously thrown forward in their seats, with the former coming into contact with something cold, wet and twitching slightly.

Suddenly, he wasn't in a Humvee in the middle of Afghanistan, instead finding himself sitting upright in his bed, in his apartment in Berk with his face pressed against the face of his pet British bulldog; Meatlug. In particular the nose of the dog.

"Morning, Meatlug! How are you girl?" asked Fishlegs after pulling back and resting his head against the headboard of his bed, receiving a joy-filled bark from the bulldog in response.

The dog then jumped down from the bed and scampered away, hind legs pumping quickly to propel herself across the carpeted floor, heading towards the door of her favourite human's room.

Reaching the closed door, the dog stopped, turned and barked back at her owner, making her desire for breakfast known.

"Okay, I'll go get you some food, girl," Fishlegs announced with a chuckle.

Throwing back the covers and getting out of bed, he plucked his phone from the nearby nightstand and moved to oblige his needy pet, checking the device for the time and any text messages as he walked.

There was one, from fifteen minutes prior.

6:30 am, Hiccup:  _ Thinking about bringing Heather along when we talk to Finn today. Yay or nay? _

_ P.S. You're quite late today. Hurry up. _

_ P.P.S Heard from Gobber that the Jægerkorpset could be on their way here later today to take Finn and our other guests off our hands. _

_On my way as soon as I feed Meatlug. She helped wake me up_. _I'm game with bringing Heather along, but I don't think she'll be that happy to see us at first._ _Also, don't you mean the Jaeger Corps aka the Huntsmen Corps?_ ;) 

Fishlegs sent the text as a small smile formed on his face, before pausing to open the door of his room and follow after a fast-moving Meatlug.

It didn't take long to get a text back.

_ 6:45 am, Hiccup: Yes, yes. Haha. That reference to RWBY you just made isn't exactly subtle my friend. And yeah, if Heather refuses to come along, I won't blame her. Now, why don't we stop chatting for now and you get over here before I go insane from listening to Cami and Snotlout arguing about which of them is the better shot, following the training you missed today. _

_ Perhaps you can encourage your cousin to punch her again. Then we can send him away and not have to see him for the rest of the day. And sorry for missing training. Got that nightmare again. Guess I'm not quite over it yet. _

_ 6:46 am, Hiccup: That would be harsh on Cami, but I'm starting to consider it just to get one of them to shut up. And yeah, kinda figured. You're only late whenever you get that nightmare. Now, please hurry, so we can get started on getting answers out of Finn. _

An impatient bark drew Fishlegs’ attention from his phone before he could reply, and he looked down at the bulldog that was staring up at him with the infamous puppy-dog-eyes. "Sorry, Meatlug. Just a little while more."

_ Gotta go before Meatlug goes crazy again. She's brought out the puppy-dog-eyes. Talk soon Hiccup. _

_ 6:46 am, Hiccup: Oh, good luck with her, Fish. See you at Heather's house soon. _

"Right, now to feed you, girl," said Fishlegs, his focus now entirely on her. "What would you like today? Dog food, or some cornflakes?"

Meatlug barked twice after a few seconds.

"Alright then. Cornflakes it is."

…

Fishlegs pulled up to the pavement by Heather's house in his red Mini Cooper Sport, finding Hiccup waiting for him.

He wore his riding leathers while leaning against his motorcycle; having a hand resting on the black visored helmet that he had perched on the seat of the bike.

The house was a twenty-year-old bungalow, with a small garden in front that was bordered by a stone path and three steps leading to the door.

"You're definitely not punctual today, Fishlegs," quipped Hiccup.

"You try being punctual with a bulldog that has separation anxiety," the man shot back.

"It's why I have a cat. Much more independent," Hiccup returned.

"You're also not as obsessive over animals as I am."

"Sure seems like it," Hiccup conceded with a shrug before nodding at the house. "Anyway, shall we?"

"You go on ahead. I'd rather not be the one to annoy her by waking her up."

"A few weeks ago you came here with me to tell her that her boyfriend died," Hiccup pointed out.

Silence fell over them, and Fishlegs could practically see the cogs turning in Hiccup's head.

"Fishlegs, do you have a crush on Heather?"

"No… why do you ask?" he responded, hoping Hiccup didn't notice the hesitation in his voice.

"You don't sound very sure of yourself. Also, you've gone a bit red in the face."

_ Well there goes that idea. _

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Now that begs the question: how  _ long  _ have you had a crush on her?"

"Quite a while. But I couldn't do anything since, you know…"

"Yeah, I get that. You should ask her out sometime soon my friend. Nothing's stopping you now."

"Isn't that a bit soon after Eret?"

"I think that's up to Heather to decide. If she agrees, then clearly she'll be up to it. Anyway, you stay there, closet lover boy. I'll be right back."

"O-okay," Fishlegs quietly muttered as Hiccup strolled to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell.

… 

_ Ding Dong! _

_ Ding Dong! _

_ Ding Dong! _

_ Ding Dong! _

"I'm coming!" called Heather, approaching her front door on slightly unsteady feet while yawning and hastily wrapping a white bathrobe around herself.

She opened the door and peeked out, only to frown at the sight of the people standing on the other side. "Oh, it's you two. If Dagur is dead, then kindly leave before I throw a few punches. This is far too early in the day for bad news."

"Relax Heather, your brother is fine. This is about the man who had Eret killed. See, we have him back at base and I was thinking you would want to see him."

Heather yawned before nodding slowly. "Yes, I'll come with you. I'll have to call in sick today though."

"No need. I already cleared it with your boss. Now then, you go get ready. We'll be waiting out here."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'll be back soon then."

She returned a short while later, wearing a white blouse and blue denim jeans. "Alright then. So who am I riding with?"

"Fishlegs. I don't think you travelling by motorcycle would be a good idea. Especially since I don't have a spare helmet. So, you enjoy your time in his car and I'll meet you back at base."

"Sounds like a plan."

Hiccup nodded, turned and approached his motorcycle as Fishlegs opened the passenger side door for Heather to get in.

Then, before Fishlegs got into his car, Hiccup spoke up. "Good luck, Sal."

Fishlegs glanced over at him, the corners of his lips curling upwards. "Copy that, Fury."

"I'll see you back at base. Don't wait up."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To go talk to a few people. Throk in particular."

"Alright, see you there."

"See you."

Hiccup put on his helmet and waited for Fishlegs to drive off before starting up his motorcycle.

_ Right, now to talk to Throk about Heather and communicate with a certain Hofferson girl _ .  _ Fun times ahead. _

… 

Fishlegs stopped his car at the kiosk, rolled down the window and handed his ID to the female soldier within. 

"Is she with you?" the brown-haired girl asked, spotting Heather present.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah. This is Heather. She's going to see Finn."

"Alright." Then she looked past him to focus on his passenger. "Nice to meet you in person, Heather. And it's terrible what happened to Eret. We've heard some things about you."

"Nice to meet you too. And only good things I hope?"

"You can say that. My name's Erica by the way. Come and stop by if you ever need someone who isn't a boy to talk to. Thor knows they're hopeless."

"Oh I don't know. This one seems fine," commented Heather, before glancing over at Fishlegs and winking.

He flushed red immediately. "R-really?" Before coughing awkwardly. "A-anyway, you should raise the barrier before Thuggory or Dogsbreath make an appearance. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble for holding up a soldier, now would we?"

"Yeah, yeah. Spoil my fun why don't you." The barrier that prevented the car from advancing slowly raised and Fishlegs drove forward, into the base proper.

"Welcome to Sølvbånd base, Heather. Home of the Berk Guard and other Danish military personnel," Fishlegs informed her as he drove.

Heather simply hummed in response, and silence formed between them, even as Fishlegs parked his car, then stepped out and hurried to open her door.

"Follow me Heather. I'll give you a tour while we wait for Hiccup to get back. It wouldn't do for you to get lost here."

"Yeah. Lead the way, sir Knight," she said, linking her left arm with his right and smiling when he blushed.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

… 

"So you're telling me that you took one of mine," sighed Throk. "Alright, who is it and how long will they be gone for?"

"It’s Heather," replied Hiccup. “And she shouldn’t be gone for longer than today.”

He was standing in Throk's office - a small room with a navy blue carpet, oaken desk and an office chair.

On top of the desk, there was a computer, monitor, mouse, mousepad that had a frayed corner and a cheap keyboard.

"Our receptionist, huh?" Throk sighed again and leaned back in his chair, making it creak a little. "Well, it could be worse. You could have taken one of my active duty officers. That said, it won't be easy to find a replacement on such short notice. You wouldn't happen to know anyone, would you?"

"Would a recently demoted soldier help? We have one around."

"Perfect. Send him here as soon as possible."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll get right on that."

Leaving Throk's office, Hiccup made his way back to reception, passing Atali already ready to work and exiting the building to come face to face with Astrid Hofferson as the door closed behind him.

"Hello again," he muttered, taking in the eye bags she now had.

"Hi," she greeted him, her tone tired. "If I may, why were you in there?" She then asked, yawning mid-sentence.

"Had to talk to Throk about something. Anyway, we need to talk about your uncle."

Astrid crossed her arms. "Why?"

"I heard from my boss that the Jægerkorpset could turn up later and take him away. So if I were you, I'd go visit him as soon as your shift ends here. Five pm right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then I guess."

"Good. Have a nice day… or as nice a day as you can have, considering what I just told you."

Astrid sighed. "Well at least I'm a bit more certain that what you told me yesterday was true. Spent the night just thinking about all that."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck at those words. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'll… I'll be going now. See you later."

As he left, he heard her yawn again. "Yeah, see you…"

… 

Back at base, Hiccup entered the mess hall and looked around, trying to spot Snotlout.

As he did so, he heard footsteps approach. "Hello again, laddie."

"Hello, sir. You wouldn't happen to know where Cami or Fishlegs are, would you?" replied Hiccup without turning around.

"I presume the lass is busy trying to find our mole. Fishlegs however, could be anywhere."

"Any sign of Snotlout? I have a job for him, considering he's suspended at the moment."

"What kind of job?"

"Receptionist. Filling in for Heather today." 

"Ah. You've been busy today. I'll keep an eye out."

"Nevermind, I see him. He's talking with Thuggory and Dogsbreath over there. Would you mind telling Fishlegs and Cami to head to the briefing room if you see them? I want to start questioning Finn."

"Certainly laddie. Beats filling out paperwork any day. I'll join you when I find them. Bye for now," he muttered as he turned to leave.

"Okay. I'll see you later then, Gobber," murmured Hiccup as he turned and watched his superior go.

He sighed and turned around again, gazing over the huge room before him; complete with dozens of tables and benches and a massive window stretching the room's length, with Snotlout, Thuggory and Dogsbreath chatting at one of the tables that lined it.

Making a beeline for their table, Dogsbreath was the first of the three to notice Hiccup's sudden arrival.

"You need something?" he asked, drawing the attention of the other two.

"Yeah, Snotlout you're needed at the police station in town, and I want you and Thuggory to escort our guests to the main briefing room ASAP. Can you do that, Dogsbreath?" Asked Hiccup.

"Uh, sure thing," he replied, with Thuggory nodding along.

"Good. Then I'll take my leave."

"You can't seriously be about to do what he asked, right?" Snotlout sneered after Hiccup took a few steps, prompting him to stop. "What, have you forgotten that he's still scrawny and useless? Or how he got sent home from touring early?"

"I'm going to do what he asked because it's my job, Snot. Or did you forget about that? Also, we're not in high school anymore. What does it matter if he's not as muscular as us?"

"Still doesn't answer why he got sent home in the middle of a tour  _ and _ got promoted for it. Why don't you answer that question for us, Hiccup?" prompted Thuggory, choosing that moment to cut in.

"Sorry boys. That's classified. But if you  _ must _ know Snotlout, organise a spar sometime. You win and I'll tell you and only you the reason why. I win, and I'll expect you to do what I say  _ without _ beating up Cami for her being better than you, as well as dropping the name useless, since you've used it for years now. Do we have a deal?"

Snotlout wasted no time in holding out a hand for Hiccup to shake. Hiccup drew close to do so and a grin split his cousin's face. "No backing out now,  _ useless _ ."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Let the best man win."

"That'll be me then. See you losers later."

"How do you put up with him?" Hiccup asked the remaining duo, as he watched Snotlout leave.

"It's basically routine at this point," Thuggory admitted. "Anyway, we'll go do what you asked now."

… 

"Draugr Squad: named with the idea of its operatives being essentially ghosts. There's an irony that you have been even more of a ghost than us, these past four years," Hiccup muttered, staring at Finn who sat directly opposite.

They were in the briefing room, with Fishlegs sitting at the table in a chair on Hiccup’s left, with Cami occupying a chair placed at one end of the table, while on his right, Gobber sat on Fishlegs's left, while Heather on Gobber's right and Dagur at the other end of the table.

On Finn's side of the table sat Krogan, the other grenadier and the other individuals who had been at the bank the day before.

Last but not least, Thuggory and Dogsbreath stood guard by the door, each armed with an AR-15.

Finn simply shrugged in response to Hiccup's statement. "I had outside help as I'm sure you've guessed by now. You would have caught me otherwise."

"Help from who?"

"Lieutenant Agnarsson for one."

"Why would Dogsbreath help you? Furthermore, we would know if he did."

"Yes, that was in jest. A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Not even to avoid the Jægerkorpset; or by extension, prison?" checked Fishlegs.

"Not even then. There are things I want to keep safe, and spilling the beans to you noble lot would put those things at risk. I won't allow that."

"Like Hel you won't," spat Fishlegs, glaring at him. "No-name, Teeny, Ug and Eret. All of them are dead because of you. You will tell us how you got away, as I'm sure you don't want to make me angry."

"I'd listen to him if I were you," added Hiccup.

"It was never my intention to harm them, besides Lieutenant No-name of course," Finn replied with a shrug.

"Hiccup, permission to beat him to a pulp now?" Asked Cami. "I don't even remember No-name that much and I want to beat him up."

"I second this," snarled Heather, face flushing crimson with anger. "Especially since he seems rather nonchalant about getting Eret killed."

"Who was he to you?" Inquired Finn.

"He was my boyfriend."

"My condolences," he muttered, sounding for once genuine, which Gobber particularly noticed.

"Spare me your sympathy. That won't bring him back, will it?"

"True enough. Now, are we done here?" Finn asked dismissively.

Gobber sighed then. "Alright, how about we take five, lads and lassies? We're clearly not getting anywhere with him right now."

"Sounds good to me," said Hiccup, just as the door slammed open, prompting everyone to turn and gaze at the massive form of General Stoick Haddock as he filled the doorframe.

“Captain Haddock,” he said shortly. “A word, please.”

Sighing, Hiccup rose. “I’ll be back.”

“What is it, sir?” he asked, as soon as both were outside.

“I want you to stop questioning General Finn. You and your colleagues in that room will leave the questioning to me, since you have captured him. I had hoped to find you before you began, but clearly I was too late. Nevertheless, it ends now.”

“With all due respect sir, I can’t do that. That man has caused the deaths of my friends and colleagues as a result of this wild goose chase. I would like to see this through, in their honour.”

His father’s scowl deepened. “Are you disobeying a direct order, Captain Haddock? As commendable as your stance may be on this matter, I recommend you change your mind or I will demote you to Lieutenant.”

Hiccup sighed. “Can I have a few minutes to think about that, sir?”

“I’ll give you five.”

“Thank you sir. I’ll be right back.”

Returning to the briefing room, Hiccup gave an announcement. “Looks like I have something else to do now, meaning you lot have General Stoick to talk to. Heather, do you want to stay here? If you want, I can take you home.”

“Yeah, I’ll go. Not much reason to stay here,” she replied, pausing to glare at Finn before getting out of her chair.

“Alright. Fishlegs and Cami, if either of you want to reach me, I’ll be at Gustav’s family gun range. Otherwise, you can stay here or go home. No more training due today.”

“Wait, why are you leaving? Is it something Stoick said?” asked Fishlegs.

“He’s decided to take over this Q&A session we’ve got going on, so yes, Fishlegs.”

“Well I’ll come with you as well.”

“Count me in too, Haddock,” muttered Cami.

“Thanks guys. Sorry about all this, Gobber.”

“Eh, I’ll live. You go have fun. You deserve it.”

“Thanks, Gobber. And yes, Dagur. Before you say it, I’ll make sure to drive your sister home safely.”

“That’s all I ask. Now, I guess I have to get back to work in the armoury. See you later.”

Hiccup nodded, and they all left the room, leaving just Gobber, Thuggory and Dogsbreath inside with the prisoner.

Splitting off from the group and approaching the waiting General, Hiccup spoke once more. "He's all yours now. Good luck, sir."

It was only as he rejoined the others and began to walk away did Hiccup let his true emotions show, in the form of a clenched fist held by his side and a slight increase in walking speed as compared to his default pace.

_ I need to get to the range so I can unwind a little. _


	12. Chapter 12

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 12: Figuring Some Stuff Out**

**A/N: I do believe this is the shortest chapter of this story. It is also one that I’m not exactly happy with, but I can’t think of any better way to make things happen.**

**Now, be aware of swearing this chapter, everyone. With that said, let’s get started.**

… 

_General Finn stared at the unknown number as the call dialog flashed on the screen of his phone and the device rang in his hand._

_Reclining in the chair in his office, Finn tapped the screen and held the phone to his ear._

_“Hello? Who is this?”_

_“Who I am doesn’t matter to you. Not right now at least,” a deep and growly voice responded. “What does matter, is what you will do. Depending on your actions, your niece, Astrid Freya Hofferson, will die.”_

_“Are you threatening me?” Finn spat venomously._

_“No, I am threatening your niece’s life and giving you a choice. Do keep up,” the voice replied, now with a bemused undertone._

_“What choice?”_

_“Leave the Berk Guard and join me. In return, I will keep you out of their reach.”_

… 

“Lieutenants Mogadonson and Agnarsson, you are dismissed. You may leave the room,” said Stoick.

“But sir, what about _them_? What if they decide to attack you?” asked Thuggory, glancing at Finn and his associates who were present.

“Don’t worry, I’m armed. I’m sure I can handle them.” he replied, patting the gun in the holster on his right hip for emphasis.

“Okay, we’ll be right outside, sir,” said Dogsbreath.

After they left the room, Gobber sighed. “First the Draugr Squad, now them. This secret you’re keeping from everyone isn’t worth it, Stoick. Not after everything that has happened.”

“My son is still alive. I think that alone makes it worth it.”

“But who else will get hurt because you won’t tell him? It’s been four years, Stoick. Last time it was Eret. What if it goes wrong and Hiccup is next?”

“Drago is a careful planner. Your son will be fine,” Krogan added cooly.

“Drago is the reason we’re all in this mess in the first place!” exploded Gobber. “Why Finn left the Berk Guard and why some of our own are dead, all because that warlord, masquerading as a businessman, has a grudge over being kicked out of the army alongside Alvin by Stoick, Mogadon, Gothi and myself. That is what is actually going on.”

“I would hold your tongue. The walls themselves have ears,” warned Krogan, as Gobber stood up.

“I don’t have anything or anyone for Drago to threaten, unlike Finn or Stoick there, so I will say what I like. To that end, fuck you Krogan. Fuck you Grimmel. Fuck you Finn and all your newfound friends. Most of all, Fuck Drago Bludvist.” With that, Gobber turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Krogan sighed. “I’ll need to borrow your phone, General Stoick. Just in case your friend gets any funny ideas.”

"He won't, but I'll give you my phone just in case. After that, I'll have your other associates take you back to your cell."

"That'll be fun. Tell me, is Viggo the same as always? Been a while since I saw him or Ryker."

Stoick handed Krogan his phone. "Make your call. Then, you can talk to them on your own time."

… 

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Hiccup paused, activated the safety on the pistol in his left hand and took off his ear protection with his right while sighing. "Fuck, I missed that last shot."

"Slow down Haddock. I think the paper target has suffered enough now. Also, swearing? You must be pissed."

Hiccup simply passed by Cami without saying anything as he turned in his equipment. 

She followed him, a spring in her step. "Well, that was rude."

Hiccup didn't respond, making her frown at his back. "Well clearly someone's in a real bad mood now. I wonder if it's all to do with Stoick and Finn, or if the argument between Snotlout and myself this morning had something to do with it."

Hiccup remained silent as he placed his borrowed gear in front of Gustav. Only then did he turn around and respond to Cami while shooting her a withering glare. 

"Mystery of the century, isn't it?"

Cami simply smirked, completely unperturbed. "Sarcasm, huh? There's the Hiccup I know."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that and turned back to the manager of the range. "We’ll get out of your hair now.”

"Alright, see you later then. Hope you both have a good day," said Gustav.

"Likewise Gustav," said Hiccup, before leaving, with Cami following him.

As they stepped outside, Cami grabbed Hiccup's arm, forcing him to look at her. "So, what happens now? With Finn and everything, I mean."

Hiccup sighed. "Well I'm going home to try and keep my mind off of Finn completely. You can join me if you want, I guess, though I'd rather you didn't."

"I guess I could. But first, I'd like to go get something to eat, like a burger. You want me to bring you one?"

"Not really," shrugged Hiccup.

"Alright then. Now, I know you don't want to think about anything to do with Finn, but we should probably talk about the mole situation soon. I think I know who it could be."

"Later, okay? I'll call Fishlegs and tell him to come along as well, then we can all hear what you've found."

"Sounds like a plan. Later Haddock," she said before heading for her car; a black Suzuki Swift from 2017, while he approached his motorcycle.

… 

“You can go now Snotlout. You’re not needed here anymore.”

“Good, this place was boring,” muttered Snotlout as he got out from behind the desk he had been sitting behind and approached the front doors of the building. 

There he paused and turned around. “See you around, Fishface. Call me sometime, baby.” He said the last part to Heather, sending her a wink for good measure before he left.

 _Not a chance in your life_ , Heather decided in her head. Then she looked at Fishlegs. “So I guess this is where we part ways, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I’ll be going now,” he said with a nod before doing just that.

He entered his Mini and started the engine, then, after turning the dial for the radio in the car, he heard knocking on the driver side window and noticed Heather standing there.

Heather motioned for Fishlegs to open the window as she stood on the pavement outside the police station, having followed him outside.

"What is it?" he asked her, before the relatively quiet moment was shattered by an Orange 1969 Ford Mustang going past, as driven by Snotlout.

"I forgot to say thanks for the tour earlier, Fishlegs. It was interesting. Hopefully we'll meet again, this time without him around."

Fishlegs nodded. "No problem. And yeah. I hope so too."

"Maybe we can go on a date sometime. I'd like to get to know you more."

"I'd like that as well. Do you want my phone, so you can put your number in and we can organise a date in the future?"

Heather smiled. "Was just about to ask."

Once the process of exchanging numbers was complete, Heather kissed him on the cheek before pulling back to take in Fishlegs' quickly reddening face. "You know, you look quite adorable when you blush."

"I-I do?" He asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely," she replied, smiling again before turning away. "See you around."

"See you…" Fishlegs quietly muttered, watching as she set off and disappeared into the police station.

 _So there is a chance, huh?_ He thought as he sat in his car. _Thank you, Heather_.

However, the soldier's thoughts then drifted elsewhere, to something that had been bothering him about Finn and his associates.

The Helicopter was clearly how the group would have escaped, but how did they arrive at the soap factory without being noticed by the guard and the receptionist?

Was there a backdoor?

Multiple entrances and exits?

If so, why were they not being watched by a CCTV camera?

Or had the guard simply not shown them the feed for those areas of the building?

Whatever the case was, Fishlegs intended to find out, so he put his foot down, driving off towards the soap factory.

… 

When he got home, Hiccup expected to be greeted by a certain black cat desiring food. Instead, a man with straw-blond hair, dressed in a grey business suit was what greeted him as Hiccup stopped his motorcycle behind the car he was leaning against; an expensive-looking Mercedes painted silver and parked parallel to the pavement outside the block of flats the soldier resided in.

"Captain Haddock. We finally meet each other face to face," he greeted, inclining his head towards him.

Hiccup pushed the visor of his motorcycle helmet up. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Olaf Thorston. A lawyer who is part of D.B Securities legal team. We need to talk, you and I." 

“What about? I haven’t done anything to your company, have I?”

“Not you specifically, but the Berk Guard as an entity has a few of our own under lock and key, I believe. Krogan Prince and Grimmel Hunter. I've been assigned as their lawyer.”

"In that case, take it up with General Haddock. He's in charge of questioning everyone who is currently being detained. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." As he spoke, Hiccup dismounted his motorcycle. Now standing beside it, he started for the front door of his apartment building.

"Civilians can't just enter a military base unless invited or escorted there by a soldier, as I'm sure you're aware," countered Olaf, stopping Hiccup in his tracks in front of his door. "You'll need to come with me."

Hiccup cursed under his breath. "Alright, fine. I'll have to drive then. Give me your keys."

"You can drive a car?"

"Yes, I just prefer my motorcycle. Problem?"

He shook his head. "No, just checking. Let's go."

"I was expecting a friend around, so I'll just send them a text first,” said Hiccup, taking out his phone.

Olaf sighed at that. “Alright, but hurry up. I have places to be after this.”

… 

_Isn’t that Mildew’s car?_ Thought Fishlegs, eyeing the smart car in front of his now parked Mini, just outside the soap factory.

Mentally shrugging, Fishlegs got out of his car and entered the factory.

The guard and receptionist turned to look at him as the doors opened and closed, but his focus was on the person with them; a grey-haired old man, dressed in a large grey coat; someone Fishlegs recognized.

"Mildew? What are you doing here?" The blond man wondered.

"I could ask you the same thing," Mildew replied.

“I’m here because I have to figure something out,” said Fishlegs before looking at the guard. “If you don’t mind, can you come with me?”

“That’s not going to happen. I have somewhere to be, so does she. The same place in fact,” continued Mildew, as he drew a pistol from the inside pocket of his coat. Then he aimed it at him. “And I can’t have the Berk Guard knowing where.”

“W-wait! I won’t say anything to anyone, I swear!” exclaimed Fishlegs, taking steps back to the door.

"Can't take that chance. Give the rest of the Berk Guard my regards," he said before two shots rang out.

“AAAHHHHRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!” Fishlegs screamed, collapsing and holding onto his punctured and bleeding legs while the guard and Mildew stepped passed him, and the receptionist took out his phone to call for an ambulance.

Then Mildew stopped by the door and looked back at the man. "By the way, as you're probably wondering about how Finn got to Berk without her doing anything to stop them. The simple answer is bribery. Goodbye now."

"Fuck you, Mildew! Fuck You!"

… 

Leaving Erica and the barrier behind, Hiccup drove the Mercedes into the nearest available parking space and stopped the engine.

"Alright, I got you here. This is where we part ways," said Hiccup, before tossing Olaf the car keys and getting out.

As he walked away, Hiccup brought out his phone after it vibrated in his pocket.

9:50 am, Gobber: _We need to talk. Meet me in my office and make sure to tell no one._

_Well, that sounds ominous, thought Hiccup. Wonder what he wants to talk about._


	13. Chapter 13

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 13: Deception Game**

… 

Gobber sighed as he watched Hiccup pace the width of his office, arms crossed and teeth clenched as he moved, refusing to look his superior's way.

"Laddie-"

"Shut up."

"Hiccup-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Haddock-"

"Four years Gobber," Hiccup said curtly, without pausing in his movements. "After keeping a secret like this for that long, and after the death of Ug, No-name, Teeny and Eret, what makes you think you have the right to speak to me? You or my Dad?"

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but of course your father got involved. _You_ try convincing him of anything when his mind is made up, particularly something concerning your safety, such as this. You've seen what Drago can do."

"I don't see how my father could stop us from talking in here. He's not stopping us from talking right now at least. Also, I think I can look after myself, despite what my dad thinks. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just walk out right now and leave you two to handle Drago by yourselves, since you're _clearly_ doing a great job at the moment."

"I can think of two reasons. Lieutenant Fishlegs Ingerman and Captain Camicazi Berthadottir. You leave, one of them will probably be sent to Valhalla. But of course, I can't blame you if you do leave."

"Damn right you can't," after saying this, Hiccup sighed and stopped pacing the room, retreating into his thoughts. 

_I need a way to reach Drago._

_But Viggo, Ryker and our guests most likely won't give his location up, if they know where the CEO is at all._

_So how…?_

_Olaf Thorston_.

"What are you thinking about, laddie?" inquired Gobber, drawing Hiccup's attention again.

"You don't deserve to know."

"Wait, Hiccup-" he heard Gobber say, but chose to ignore him as he left his superior's office and headed down the hallway, peering into Stoick's office as he passed by and spotting the lawyer inside, conversing with his father.

Knocking on the door once, Hiccup entered without getting an answer, gaining a glance from the occupants within.

"Hello, sir, Olaf."

"How can I help you, Captain Haddock?" asked Stoick. 

Only when the door shut behind him did Hiccup reply, turning to look Olaf in the eye. "I became aware of some rather distressing news recently, which, as a result, makes me want to contact your boss through you."

The lawyer raised an eyebrow at Hiccup, while he noted that his father was watching him with something akin to trepidation. "Oh?"

"Yes indeed. I'm suing your boss - Drago Bludvist - for the suspected bribery of Military personnel. Spread the word. I'll be available to discuss the matter further tonight, at 8pm sharp, if you or your boss feel so inclined to pay me a visit."

Stoick’s jaw dropped. "Where did you hear that name?"

However, he was ignored by both Hiccup and Olaf. "Very well, I shall pass your message on to my client. If he agrees to meet, then I shall see you tonight."

Hiccup nodded and turned to leave. "Good day to you then, Olaf Thorston."

"Wait," said Stoick. "Hiccup, we need to talk."

"Sorry, sir. How I heard about Drago is classified. Good day to you, sir."

Once outside the room again, Hiccup turned in the direction of the exit from the base and started walking while taking out his phone.

_Change of Plans, Cami. I know I said I couldn't talk to you not long ago because something had come up, but now I'll need you to pick me up from the base. You, Fishlegs and I need to talk, ASAP._

_I guess you've found out something important, haven't you, Haddock? On my way._

_Well it's good to know that at the very least one person I know is on my side,_ thought Hiccup.

… 

Eir General Hospital was one of Berk's tallest buildings. Thirteen floors within a white brick and mortar shell, designed to contain every medical facility the citizens of the Danish harbour town would ever need.

It was topped by a helipad, with a roundabout at the entrance that allowed those same citizens to drive to the parking lot out in front, and the ER bay on the left side of the building, depending on the urgency of their visit.

Due to the current time of day, the parking lot was all but empty; for the medical personnel who worked in the ER ward - and particularly, for one Helga Ingerman - their day was about to get a lot busier.

Helga and her colleagues were waiting in the hallway to receive the patient, as the paramedics entered the building with a gurney between them.

"Alright, what's the status of the patient?" Helga asked, being among the first to reach the pair.

"He has two gunshot wounds, one to each leg. Both kneecaps, as far as we can tell. We've given him an IV and a tourniquet for each leg. He's gone pale though, so he may need a blood transfusion after this."

"Thank you, we'll take it from here," responded Helga, allowing the two men to return to the ER bay with a parting nod.

"Alright, Ida, call downstairs and have them send up two units of o positive, no telling how much he’s lost.. The rest of you, prep him for surgery. Better yet, I want Magnus in charge this time around. I can't afford a mistake to be made on my son. In the meantime, I have some calls to make to the Berk Guard. Everyone clear on that?"

"Yes, ma'am," her colleagues responded in unison before they continued down the hallway with Fishlegs' gurney to do as she had ordered.

… 

Cami stared intently at Hiccup, her expression utterly deadpan as she sat on the sofa opposite his in his apartment's living room. "You're joking."

"Why would I joke about something like this?"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"'Fraid not. Welcome to my world, Cami."

Cami sighed before her deadpan expression melted away. "So this Drago guy, he's the reason Finn killed No-name?"

"So I've been told by Gobber, yeah."

"So we know he did that, and we know that all of the Generals - besides Mogadon - are on his side, as well as the fact that he could be anywhere, so Stoick and Gobber can't touch him." Cami groaned. "This is a fucking mess."

Now Hiccup was the one who wore a deadpan expression. "Thank you, for summing that up."

"You wouldn't happen to have an idea on how we can fix this, would you?"

"Kind of."

Cami nodded and glanced at Toothless, who was asleep while curled up beside Hiccup. "Fair enough then." Then her head snapped back to him. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I have an idea, but no guarantees on whether it will work or not."

"What is it?"

"Well, do you remember how Fishlegs' dad is a lawyer?"

"Yeah."

"My idea is to sue Drago, since that's all we can really do right now, in the hopes that Fishlegs can find him."

"I don't follow that last bit. How does Fishlegs play into this?"

"Well we know that Drago's associates do most of his work for him, so I suspect he would show up to most places via a phone call, rather than in person. If he does, Fishlegs can find out where he's been calling from."

"Ah, I see. So you're not really suing Drago. It's all to draw him out."

"That's right," Hiccup nodded.

Then his phone started ringing. "Hello? Ah, how can I help you, Mrs. Ingerman?"

"Wait, what? Fishlegs got shot? Clearly not, and I think only he would know the circumstances surrounding that. I'll be with you shortly." Then he hung up.

"Guess the gods hate him too. So, my car?" asked Cami.

Hiccup nodded. "You know where Eir General Hospital is?"

"Not really."

"Alright then, I'll drive."

… 

When lunchtime arrived, Heather entered the cafeteria at the police station to find Astrid sitting alone, staring at a plateful of macaroni and cheese in complete silence.

Her table was on the left side of the room, in view from the entrance where Heather was standing while other officers passed her by, chatting amongst themselves.

Sliding onto the bench on the side of the table opposite Astrid, Heather waited for her friend to react to her presence. However, it was soon clear that no response was forthcoming, so Heather spoke up. "You're not usually the silent, thoughtful type, so what's wrong?"

Astrid looked at her with a pensive expression, then at her plateful of food before sighing. "Just trying to figure something out, Heather."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I'm not allowed to say, apparently. But maybe you can help anyways. I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Would you know if Hiccup would be someone to lie about stuff?"

"Not in the time I've known him. That’s related to the stuff you can’t tell me, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“That didn’t help you at all, did it?”

“No, unfortunately. It would help if I could tell you the problem.”

Heather nodded. “You got that right.”

“Well, I’m going to see my Uncle Finn when I get done here, want to come with me?”

“Let me guess, that has something to do with the problem you can’t tell me about.”

“Correct.”

“Count me in then, as your wingwoman.”

Astrid’s pensive expression gave way to a small smile. “Did you really have to phrase it like that? It’s not a date.”

“It cheered you up, so my plan worked,” replied Heather, smiling in return before standing up. “Now, I’m going to go get some lunch. Be right back, Ast.”

Not long after the raven-haired girl left, Ruffnut and Tuffnut slid onto the bench she had just vacated.

"Hello, Astrid," began Ruffnut, her tone contrite.

"Hey, Ruffnut, Tuffnut. You need something?"

"Are you doing alright? With your Uncle having been taken a hostage and all? Must have been rough to go through that," said Tuffnut.

"It was," muttered Astrid. "How do you feel though? Taking that rubber grenade launcher round to the stomach looked like it hurt a lot."

"Eh, it was actually kinda cool, once the pain faded." He shrugged.

"So what happens now? Do those criminals stay in the army's custody?" wondered Ruffnut.

"Sure seems that way. Speaking of, I'm going to see my Uncle at the base, later-"

"Oh, can we tag along? I'd like to meet the guy who hit me with that fake grenade launcher round."

"Was just about to offer, so yes. Heather and I are going, what's two more?"

"Awesome!" Both of them exclaimed.

… 

When Fishlegs awoke from anesthesia, the first thing he noticed was that both of his legs were in a cast and elevated at an uncomfortable angle.

The next thing he noticed, as he looked to the right, was that he had a small bedside table, made of mahogany and two guests; Hiccup and Cami, slouched in a chair each, with their eyes closed.

"Am I in Helheim?" Fishlegs muttered aloud.

"Seems statistically unlikely, given that I don't recall dying at any point," said Hiccup, revealing himself to be awake as he opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake, huh? What about Cami?"

"Yup, definitely not sleeping. But you were. Welcome back from the land of nod, Fishlegs."

"How long was I out?"

"Well it's… three o'clock. And we got here around 10:45, so five hours or something. But that doesn't matter. Who shot you, Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs let out a long sigh. "Mildew did. But with how long I was out, he's bound to be long gone by now."

"Well that's just _wonderful_. Safe to say the gods hate you, too. Now, are you ready to hear yet more bad news?"

"Worse than those?" the blond man asked, nodding at his cast legs.

"Yeah, but the state of your legs are definitely a close second. Apparently, Drago Bludvist has Viggo, Ryker, Stoick, Gobber and Finn all under his control. Well, Gobber to a lesser extent, but you get the idea."

"By control, how much do you mean exactly?" Wondered Fishlegs.

"Enough that we're more or less in a stalemate. We can't locate him, and Stoick and Finn don't want to do anything to piss him off, as he has threatened to kill Astrid and myself in the past," responded Hiccup.

"How sure are we that that threat isn't a bluff? That he isn't able to hurt us at all?" 

"Mildew was able to hurt you. How sure are we that he isn't also allied with Drago now?"

"Point taken, Cami. Fuck, that is so much worse. If we ever manage to track Mildew down, allow me to handle him." Fishlegs said darkly.

"Permission granted. And while we're on the subject of Drago, would you be willing to help with a plan I have to hopefully find him tonight."

"Depends on what you need me to do. What do you have in mind?"

"Mainly for you to help trace the location of a call, tonight. I will need you to let your dad know his lawyer skills are needed."

"I can definitely do that if I have my phone, and I can call my dad right now if you give me yours."

"Understood." Hiccup handed his colleague his phone after unlocking the screen before turning to Cami.

"Are you willing to escort Astrid to see her uncle Finn when she's finished working today? I told her that I'd let her get onto base, but she hates my guts now, so…"

"Yeah, I get it. Consider it done."

"Thank you. I'll let her know to text you when she's ready."

"Understood, Haddock."

… 

It was now 6 o'clock, and Astrid was standing on the outside of her uncle's cell.

"I'll leave you to it. When you're done, just shout. Otherwise, you have thirty minutes." Cami, who was in the vicinity, informed her, before turning and leaving as Astrid responded with a nod, not breaking eye contact with her uncle.

On her left, out of the corner of her eye, Astrid could see that Ruffnut and Tuffnut were both staring down Krogan as he sat on the bench in his cell, right beside her uncle's. The man was visibly unnerved by their unwavering manic grins.

"Same goes for you two. Also, please refrain from freaking him out," muttered Cami, as she passed them.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them," said Heather, who was standing behind them.

_Alright, here I go, thought Astrid._

"Hey, Uncle Finn." She greeted him.

"Hello, my brave little Valkyrie. How are things from the outside?"

"Better than it is for you, I guess." She replied, forcing a smile. "Are they treating you well?"

"Yeah, I get food and whatnot." He shrugged. "It is what it is."

"That's good." She replied, before sighing.

_Alright, here goes nothing._

"So, uncle. Someone I've met has mentioned that you killed a soldier a few years ago. But, there's no way that could be true, right? I mean, there has to have been a huge mistake there."

Finn sighed. "Astrid-"

"I mean, if it is true, what happens to you? Will I ever see you again? Will any of us - Mum, Dad, Ingrid - see you again?"

"Ast-"

"If it is true, then I would want to know why you would do something like that."

"I did it to protect you."

That stopped Astrid from talking, even as her face burned crimson. "So it is true."

"It is."

Astrid punched the metal bars between them. "Why? Why did you do it?!"

"You know why."

Her fist hit the bars again. "Do you really think I need protection?! You taught me how to defend myself. Why would I need protection?!"

"Because you can't stay safe from everything and everyone. That's all there is to it. Now, I think we're done here."

At that dismissal, Astrid glared at her uncle. "I thought I knew you. Guess my uncle died at some point and you took his place somehow."

"Guess he did."

Her glare intensified at his response, even as she faced the twins and Heather. "C'mon guys. Let's get out of here."

“Well, that was clearly an upsetting event for you, Astrid.” commented Heather. “Want to talk about it?”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t keep that bottled up. Let it out, Ast.” added Ruffnut.

“I’d really rather not. At least not for a long while. I just want to go home. But thanks guys.”

… 

Hiccup was made aware that he had visitors following the door to his apartment block being buzzed at 8:10 pm.

"They're here now. Good luck Haddock."

"I second that," said Malte Ingerman.

"Don't tempt fate you two," Hiccup muttered, as he pressed the button on the wall near his door to let them in. 

Then, upon hearing footsteps ascend the stairs before stopping in front of his own door, he opened it.

There stood Olaf Thorston, an office file in hand. "So, in response to the statement you made this morning, no employee who works for D.B. Security gives bribes to military officials. At the very least not using embezzled funds, as this file here proves."

"May I look through that, just to double check?" Asked Malte.

"Certainly." Olaf handed it to him and he opened it and began to read.

"Now that brings us to the other matter. Who or what made you suspect such a thing as this?"

"I'd rather not say."

Olaf shrugged. "Water under the bridge anyhow, I suppose. Will that be all?"

"Yeah, I don't have any other problems here." said Hiccup

"Alright. I take it, everything checks out?" Olaf asked Malte.

"Yeah, everything seems fine there," he responded.

"Okay. If you or your client need to reach me again, for any legal reason such as this one, call this number," said Olaf, handing Malte a business card before accepting the file from him. 

"Enjoy your evening, everyone." Then the man left, and the door shut behind him.

Stepping outside into the chilly night-time Berkian air, Olaf took out his phone.

_Things went as expected, though Hiccup Haddock didn't say who spilled the beans. I suspect it was Gobber. What are you going to do?_

_8:06 pm, XXXX: Nothing. As long as we act as expected, there is nothing that can really be done by the likes of Hiccup Haddock and his friends and colleagues. However, if they cause problems, then they will be dealt with in kind. In the meantime, we shall proceed on to phase two._

_Yes, sir._

Then Olaf pocketed his phone, got into his car, and drove off.

… 

“Do I want to know what gave you the idea that Drago Bludvist’s company would bribe soldiers?” inquired Malte. “Because that is a fairly serious statement to make. One that can get you in deep legal trouble.”

“No, you really don’t want to know, sir. And you can rest assured that I won’t make a claim like that again.” Hiccup responded. “But, if push comes to shove, that’s why I have you, right?”

“Not an excuse to be reckless, son. But enough about that. Now, I will take my leave. Goodnight, you two.”

“Goodnight.” Hiccup and Cami chorused in return.

After they saw Malte off, the pair entered Hiccup's living room. "Mission failed, we'll get them next time," he said facetiously as they sat down on a sofa. 

"Yeah, that sums things up quite well. So, what are you going to do now? Besides telling Fishlegs that Drago didn't show up, I mean?"

Hiccup sent the aforementioned man a quick text before replying. "No clue. I'm all out of ideas right now. But enough about that. How did it go with Astrid and her uncle?"

"Well, there was a fair bit of shouting, and punches being thrown at the bars of his cell, so I think it's safe to say that her uncle isn't her favourite person right now."

"Oh really? What did she shout about?"

"Some stuff I don't think I had context for."

"Alright. Well, I think I'm going to turn in now. Are you going to take a sofa or leave?"

"I think I'll take a sofa. They're oddly comfortable."

"Okay. 'Night, Cami."

"'Night, Haddock."

… 

A/N: Alright. Now I can finally have Hiccup and Astrid get back on talking terms in the next chapter. I'm sure many of you will be happy to hear that.

Until then,

Silvolde.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 14: Rebuilding Bridges**

… 

_ Three individuals were standing at the foot of a certain bed in a room in the hospital. _

_ "So as you can see, my son here was shot in both knees. He won't be able to walk for months, and likely not as well as he could before this happened at that," stated Helga. "I do hope he'll be able to tell us who did this to him." _

_ "Likewise," muttered Hiccup. "Do you know where it happened?" _

_ "At the soap factory where the Outcast prisoners work, according to Frode and Ulf; the paramedics who found and brought him here." _

_ "Alright. Well, rest assured that I'll arrange for an investigation to begin first thing tomorrow, Mrs Ingerman." _

_ "Drop the formalities, Hiccup. You know you can call me Helga, especially with how long my son and yourself have been friends." _

_ "I let this happen on my watch, to my friend while he was on Berk and I don't know who did it, or even that it had happened until you called me. If I did, then I could talk to you as a family friend." _

_ Helga simply sighed. "Classic Hiccup. Putting blame on yourself for things you can't control. It's quite frankly fucking stupid. To hel with that, you hear?" _

_ "Whether it is or not, I don't care. Now, if you don't mind bringing Cami and I a chair? I'd like to stay with Fishlegs until he wakes up." _

_ Helga sighed. "Cami, keep an eye on him and my son for me please? I'd love to stay and chat, but I am of course meant to be working right now." _

_ "Got it. I'll make sure he won't blame himself more, Mrs Ingerman." _

_ "Thank you. Now, I'll go have someone bring you both chairs." She said before she left. _

_ When the door to the room shut and they were alone, Hiccup took out his phone and unlocked it, turning to face an unconscious Fishlegs with his legs cast and suspended in the air. Then he selected the camera app on his device. _

_ "What are you doing?" Cami wondered. _

_"Making a reminder, since clearly I've been screwing up as of late."_ _He responded, lining up the device and taking the picture._

… 

Cami glanced at Hiccup as he drove the Humvee they were in. "No better time to discuss the mole, right?"

He paused, looked her way, and sighed. "Do we need to? I mean, Finn is in our custody and Fishlegs is in the hospital. Our mission is done. If we open that new can of worms, who would get hurt next?"

"There's just as much chance of that happening if we don't open it."

Hiccup sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Alright. Who do you think it is?"

"Mildew. It's the most likely reason why he ran."

"What if it's a trick? What if he ran in the hopes that we would go after him, and the real mole could remain hidden?"

"That's a disconcerting thought, Haddock."

"Hey, you brought it up. We should be thorough, though, because doing otherwise gets people killed, as we've seen."

"You're right, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"Hold that thought," said Hiccup, pulling over before taking his phone out and glancing at the screen.

_ 9:30 am, NC: On my way to see you and whoever's left in your squad today, Hiccup Haddock. It'll be nice to see you again after so long. _

Hiccup paled and quickly stuffed the device into his left pocket again. "So, where were we?"

"You've gone pale, and you look terrified." Cami noted, looking at him. "What was in that text to make you so scared?"

"Nora's coming here," he muttered. "I'm going to have my ass handed to me."

"Okay. Did she want to spar with you?"

"No, but she will when she finds out that most of the Draugr Squad is dead. Or she'll beat up Finn, if she's in a good mood."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Hiccup. We should instead stay focused on what we're doing right now. After this, I'll speak to Viggo, since Gobber told me they talked a few days ago."

"I'll join you once we're done here. But you're right, we should focus on what we're doing right now." He murmured, before checking for incoming traffic and setting off again.

Sometime later, the pair entered the police station. "I want the word out for Mildew Villager's arrest." Hiccup announced, speaking to Atali Wing and Heather, the former who was on dispatch and the latter within earshot. "Also, I want the soap factory down in Outcast lane cordoned off as soon as possible, on account of armed assault by Mildew taking place there."

"Someone was assaulted. Friend of yours?" asked Atali, taking in the green camo uniform Hiccup and Cami both wore, complete with a hip-holster and MP7 each.

"Yes. Lieutenant Ingerman."

"Alright. I'll tell Throk, but you'll need to wait a while, Sir." she replied.

"Fine with me." Hiccup turned and sat down on the waiting sofa that faced the reception desk; sitting beside Cami, who had taken a seat while Hiccup and Atali conversed. 

"Who is Lieutenant Ingerman?" Inquired Heather, peering at them from around the side of her computer monitor.

"You know him as Fishlegs. He was shot in both knees."

Predictably, she shot up, looking shocked and concerned in equal measure. "Is he alright?!" She gasped.

"He'll live, but he won't be walking anywhere for a long time."

"I want to see him as soon as I'm finished for the day." She stated firmly, her expression changing from concern to determination just before she spoke.

"Roger that, Heather. But you seem worried for him. Why? You don't know him that well."

"That's a work in progress. We're thinking of going on a date."

"Really?" She nodded. "Well then, I of course have to tell you that you better not hurt him." He warned.

"Rest assured, I have no intention of doing that."

Hiccup observed Cami for a moment before replying. "I didn't think so, but I had to be sure."

"So what, are you Fishlegs' protective older brother now, Haddock?" Quipped Cami while smirking.

Heather giggled and Hiccup smiled at her words. "Pretty much. I'm older than him at least, so that part checks out."

A short while later, the door that led to the cubicles where the officers worked opened and Throk and Atali approached. "What's this I hear about armed assault happening without me already knowing?" the commissioner inquired. "Tell me everything, Captain Haddock."

… 

The Humvee drove through the streets of Berk in the direction of the soap factory. Astrid was in the passenger seat while Hiccup drove.

She glanced his way. "We should probably talk about where we're at later. Meet me at the Dane Spread café at 6pm."

"Will do, even if that's a little bit sudden. What brought this on?"

"A chat I had with my Uncle last night. Your friend who was at Eret's funeral, Cami- is that her name?"

"Yeah," Hiccup confirmed.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you about that? She was there yesterday."

"She mentioned that you were loud. She didn't go into specifics and I didn't - and don't - want to pry."

"Good. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Astrid. Now-"

_ Merry Christmas, you filthy animals. _

But he was cut off, as his phone started ringing in his pocket.

"You went with  _ that  _ as a ringtone?" she queried, raising an eyebrow at him.

Hiccup smiled as he pulled over. "Mhm. It's a great line in a great movie." He said, taking out his phone before pressing the red icon to ignore it and resuming the journey.

"It sure is a great movie. So, who was that, soldier boy?"

He chuckled at that. "Boy? I'm taller than you. And it doesn't matter. I'll take care of it later."

"But are you older? I was born in '94. And okay then." She shrugged, dropping the matter of the call.

Hiccup smirked. "I was born in '92, so yes. I am older, young 'un."

Her lips curled upwards. "So it's like that, is it? Flaunting the two year age gap between us?"

He grinned. "Yup, I'll be reminding you of the age gap from now on." He said teasingly. "Now, I'm curious. Where do we stand exactly?"

She shrugged. "I guess we're friends. At worst, acquaintances. We seem to get along well, regardless of whether or not we should. Was your assigned mission a personal affair?"

"It has been for a while, but I recently found out that there is more to your uncle's actions than I originally thought."

"Then I guess we're good."

"Are we really good, considering what you know about me?"

"Well, I know you weren't lying, but beyond that, I don't know." She sighed. "I've been avoiding diving deep into that rabbit hole myself, but I plan to discuss it later with you, at that cafe I mentioned."

"Alright." Hiccup replied, thus ending their conversation until they arrived at the soap factory.

Astrid was quicker than him in getting out of the vehicle and ascending the steps. "Now, hurry up, you. No slacking!" She called back to him, glancing his way over her shoulder without breaking pace.

"Yes ma'am." He responded, as he got out of the Humvee and followed after her. As he did, he brought his phone out and glanced at the screen.

_ 1 Missed Call: Dad, Mobile. _

There was also a text message from him.

_ 9:55 am, Dad: Meet me in my office on base as soon as possible. We need to talk. _

_ I'm busy at the moment but will be with you soon, sir. _ Hiccup sent back, before finally entering the factory.

"-in trouble?" Hiccup heard the receptionist ask Astrid.

She shook her head. "No, you're not in trouble. We just want to ask you a few questions about what happened here yesterday."

"For instance the whereabouts of your colleague, who worked in that guard station over there." added Hiccup.

The room was silent for several seconds as Hiccup and Astrid stared expectantly at the man. Finally, the receptionist sighed and nodded. "I'll tell you everything I can remember about what happened."

"Good. Now, we'll need you to come with us," said Astrid.

In a different part of Berk, Cami and detective Hofferson were just finishing up a search of Mildew's bedroom.

The house in question had only one floor, with a flat roof and floor-to-ceiling windows with the blinds drawn for each, as well as short brick walls on either side of the steps that led to the front door and side garage, which separated the steps from a modest front garden, framed by patches of long grass.

"A box of cigarettes and pictures of his three ex-wives." Noted Bjorn Hofferson, observing the three frames on a wall in the old man's bedroom while holding the cigarette box that had been found on his bedside table with a latex glove-covered hand. "Were it not for the picture Captain Haddock showed me after my boss asked me to come here - the one regarding Lieutenant Ingerman's current state - I would suspect this was a fabrication," 

"And if I hadn't seen Fishlegs with my own eyes, I would probably agree," sighed Cami. "So, I guess we just leave now?"

"Well, I would like to bring a forensic team here. They could possibly find something we've missed, though I doubt it. So for the most part, you are correct, Captain Cami. But I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"If you are a Captain, doesn't that rank conflict with Captain Haddock's?"

"Oh, I'm not part of the military, technically. My family does work on behalf of the Danish government. Sometimes that means working with the army. Work of the 'I tell you and I'll have to kill you' sort. But that work involves ranks, in the same way a police officer can be called sergeant or captain."

"Ah I see." Bjorn shot her a knowing smile. "Say no more. I'd rather not have to be killed."

Cami smiled back. "Fine with me. Let's go meet up with the others now."

… 

"Well, that was a dead end if I ever saw one," muttered Hiccup.

Hiccup and Cami were now in the humvee, in the garage back at base, with Hiccup and Astrid having brought the receptionist back to the police station for questioning. Then, after Bjorn and Cami got back, Hiccup drove her and the humvee back to base. He had been entirely silent through the whole journey until just now.

"Really?" Questioned Cami. "He didn't say anything?"

"Oh, he said stuff, just nothing helpful. He was as much in the dark as we were. Apparently he had no idea that his colleague and Mildew were in league with each other and planning to leave. He also mentioned that Mildew threatened to kill him if he thought of calling the police on them."

"Right," she sighed. "Hopefully the police can find out something more from him. So what do we do now?"

"I think it's time we let Snotlout into the know. But first, my dad wants to talk to me."

"You know that won't go well. Snotlout probably won't believe you."

"What?" Hiccup paused. "No, not about Drago. About the time Eret, Fishlegs and I went on deployment."

"Still don't recommend it, but it's your funeral."

"How could that be worse than what's already happened?" He pointed out.

"I don't know, but let's not tempt fate, shall we? Or the gods, for that matter."

"Well, if it goes wrong somehow, feel free to say you told me so later. Now, I have to go talk to my dad and Gobber about some things. Go get Snotlout, Cami, then bring him to me." Then he exited the Humvee before Cami could say anything else.

… 

"In the hopes that you'll be as forthcoming as you were yesterday, what is your reason for being on Drago's side, Gobber? I suspect bribery, since you've been quiet for this long. Care to confirm or deny that?" asked Hiccup, stepping into Gobber's office sometime later.

"You came all the way to see me and ask that? I'm flattered." Gobber drawled. "No, I don't take bribes from Drago. My reason for joining him is much more simple; I can't stand seeing Stoick destroy himself on the inside. Or you, for that matter."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"You know exactly what I mean. But if I need to spell it out for you, then I will. Fire, funeral, one less parent and how you two ended up as a result of that happening."

"Yes, thank you for that trip down memory lane." Hiccup sighed. "Moving on now, you think the powers that be would allow me to disband the Draugr Squad? Or for all the personnel involved to retire?" Another sigh. "This mission involving Finn has been taxing."

"Aye, it has, Laddie. I'll look into it, but I make no promises."

"Alright. Now, I have somewhere to be. Nice talking, Gobber." said Hiccup.

"Goodbye, Laddie."

Stepping out of Gobber's office and heading down the hallway, Hiccup knocked on the door of his father's office before entering when he heard the man call him in. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. Close the door and sit down. We need to discuss what you know about Drago. Tell me everything Gobber mentioned. And don't feed me that 'it's classified' shit. We both know it's not."

Hiccup sat down in one of the chairs in front of Stoick's desk. "How about instead we cover the fact that you are in league with Drago and have been for the last four years? That's one thing Gobber mentioned."

"I have my reasons."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that. "Yes, yes, you want to keep me safe. As if I'm not able to protect myself well enough right now."

"Your dwindling team would suggest otherwise, Son."

A second later, Stoick's head snapped back as Hiccup's left fist met his face. "And that would suggest that you shouldn't bring that up,  _ Major General _ . Particularly since your  _ friend _ is the cause of their deaths. You get me, Sir?"

"You know assaulting a superior isn't allow-"

"It is if the superior in question has committed treason indirectly, through inaction and secrecy. You and Gobber are both guilty of that. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to arrest either you or him, for the time being. Now, if you have nothing else to say, then I'll take my leave."

"I can tell you the real reason I'm trying to protect you."

"And that is?"

"Valka is alive."

Hiccup frowned. "You're telling me that my mother is alive."

"That's right."

"Alright." Hiccup sighed and stood up, heading for the door. "Whatever you say."

"It's true! Drago took her that night, then caused the fire to make everyone think she died. You have to believe me, son."

Hiccup stopped with his hand on the door handle but didn't turn around. "Let's say that did happen. Why would Drago keep her alive for four years? What would be the point?"

"Leverage. Why do you think I haven't tried to do anything to Drago?"

"Because you're afraid," and with that, Hiccup left the room and headed in the direction of the base's parking lot, intending to go and find Cami.

But, as ever, fate had other ideas. This was made clear when the drone of the engines of a C-130 reached him after he stepped outside as a result of the large aircraft being on its final approach.

Nora Clementine, his former close-combat instructor who worked to train soldiers for the Jaeger Corps, the official Danish special forces unit and a former branch of the Danish Army, had now arrived with her employers.

"Well, duty calls as usual, I guess," sighed Hiccup before he began to head for the hangar.

… 

After the aircraft had pulled into the hangar and the door opened, Nora descended the steps built into it, closely followed by four men dressed in the standard Jaeger Corps uniform: green camo and black head-concealing nets and carrying MP5's.

They separated, moving to stand facing in four directions like the points on a compass. Ignoring them, she looked around as best as she could with the C-130's fuselage blocking her peripheral vision.

"What? No welcoming party? Guess they heard I was coming and ran." The muscular forty-five-year-old woman mused as she looked left then right to take in the sight of the mostly empty hangar. Empty besides a dozen people either inspecting or performing maintenance on various aircraft. Like a blond-haired man that she observed working away on a helicopter on the far right side of the large building's interior.

"It would seem so," a familiar voice replied, coming from her left.

She took a few steps forward before turning in that direction and grinning, seeing Hiccup emerge from around the nose of the aircraft. "Captain Haddock."

He smiled back at her, warily. "Nora Clementine. I do hope you don't want to spar with me at the moment. Do you?"

"That depends. Where is the rest of your squad?"

"Busy, incapacitated or dead. What's Aalborg air base like?"

"Noisy. This place is already better in that regard."

"Ahem." Another voice spoke, and they both turned to face a man standing in the doorway of the plane directly behind Nora.

He was a buff, tall man with a weathered face and brown hair streaked with strands of silver. He wore the officer dress uniform with the insignia for a lieutenant colonel woven into both of his sleeves and an envelope poking out of the top of his breast pocket, while he held a large suitcase in his right hand. "Hate to break up the reunion, Captain Haddock, but I have something to give to you."

"Lieutenant Colonel Ulf, sir." Hiccup snapped off a salute. "I wasn't aware you were coming here today."

"That was the idea, Captain. Now, if you don't mind leading the way to a briefing room or somewhere more discreet. I'd like as few people as possible to know that I'm here." 

Hiccup quickly glanced around the hangar and spotted Gruffnut looking their way from his position on the far right side of the hangar. "Of course, Sir. Follow me, Sir."

Once the group had reached and entered the briefing room on the base, Ulf handed Hiccup both the envelope and suitcase he had with him. 

Hiccup pocketed the former and dropped the latter by his feet. Then the General spoke up again. "You're being drawn from the reserve now that a few of those in the Jaeger Corps are retiring next year. Nora is here to ensure you're still fit for duty, while also giving anyone you deem suitable a chance to train for the Corps."

_ Snotlout _ , thought Hiccup.

"Alright. So when do I begin re-training?"

"Tomorrow," said Nora. "Take today to think about anyone you think could do from training for the corps, like Ulf said."

_ Snotlout. Prepare to see Helheim tomorrow. _

"Will do. So, where are you going to stay, Nora?"

"Don't worry, I booked a hotel. Loki's surprise is the name, I think." Then she paused. "This place has a thing for Norse mythology, huh?"

"Tell me about it. So, what about you, Sir? Am I right in assuming you won't be staying?"

He nodded. "You would be correct, Captain. Besides giving you your new orders and uniform, I'm just here to take your guests off your hands. Then I've got other bases to visit." He added, with a purposeful glance at the suitcase.

Hiccup glanced at the suitcase, then back at the colonel. "Right, I get it. The cells are on the floor above. Head to the end of the hallway and there's a staircase that takes you up."

"Much obliged, Haddock. We'll take our leave now."

The General left the room first, and Nora followed, but not before adding: "You best be ready for me to go hard on you tomorrow, Hiccup."

"That implies that you went easy on me at some point. I don't recall that."

"Oh, good. You still remember how my training goes. That's a good sign. Means I'll have to up my game tomorrow."

Hiccup paled. "Please don't."

All his plea earned him was a laugh and a shake of the head from the woman before she was gone.

Sighing to himself in resignation, Hiccup picked up the suitcase and left the room.

Getting outside once again, a voice called out to him.

"Hiccup! Wait up!" The man in question looked in the direction the words came from and saw Gruffnut running his way. 

_ Well, this will be a bit awkward to explain _ , thought Hiccup as he glanced at the suitcase he was holding in his left hand.

He set the object down and waited for the pilot to reach him, the blond stopping to avoid a jeep going by before he reached Hiccup.

"Alright, two questions: one, why are the Jaeger Corps here and two, what's in the suitcase? You didn't have that with you earlier." Gruffnut pointed out.

"They're here to take Finn Hofferson away, and this suitcase has the Jaeger Corps standard uniform and veil inside."

Gruffnut stared at him, then his eyes widened. "You mean-"

"And now I've said too much. See you around, Gruffnut." Hiccup resumed walking away, but Gruffnut followed him, undeterred.

"You're one of them? C'mon, you have to tell me that much."

"No, I'm really extra sure that I don't," countered Hiccup, glancing at his tag-along.

"If you are one of them, why cover it up? I'd let someone know at least."

"Well, I'm not one to boast, Gruff. But for the record, some people  _ do _ know about this. Now, I'd really like to get home now. So goodbye." And he walked away without another word.

Finally reaching the parking lot at the base, Hiccup saw Cami return with the Humvee, Snotlout in the passenger seat.

She pulled into the nearby garage, then she and Snotlout got out. "Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back," said Hiccup, as he approached them.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you cuz. What's in the suitcase?"

"I don't feel like telling you, so I won't. Did he give you any trouble, Cami?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She shrugged.

"Alright. Well, I'm heading home now. Want to come with?" 

She nodded. "Sure thing."

"Okay. And here's a bit of advice, Snotlout: don't be late tomorrow. If you are, you'll regret it."

He crossed his arms. "I'm not scared of you."

"Good. Because I'm not the one to look out for." At Snotlout's puzzled expression, he continued. "You'll figure it out tomorrow. Oh, and for your information, the reason I've only been on one tour is to do with the contents of this suitcase in a way," He held up the object in question as he spoke.

"So you're chickening out?" Snotlout sneered. "Figures, you're still as weak as you were in high school."

"Oh. Cami, you mind holding this for a moment?" Hiccup asked, handing the suitcase to her, which she wordlessly accepted.

Turning back to Snotlout, he approached his cousin, who leered at him. "What are you going to do? Tickle me? Hahaha-echk!" He garbled, following Hiccup's fist making sudden contact with his throat.

Shoving Snotlout onto his back with both hands, Hiccup looked around before crouching close to him. "Listen up, Snotlout, because I'll only say this once. Bring your a-game tomorrow. Otherwise you can expect to feel like a tenderized chicken when Nora is done with you. Clear?"

Snotlout gave a nod, even as his thoughts were elsewhere.  _ Who in Odin’s name is Nora? _

"Good. Don't be late." Then, Hiccup rose and turned to Cami. "Let's go."

At that, the pair got into Cami's car and took off.

… 

Once back home and in his bedroom, Hiccup opened the envelope he had received.

_ This letter is classified, and as such should be delivered in person. _

_ To whom it may concern. _

_ You are being returned to active duty as a reserve Jaeger Corps operative, provided you are deemed suitable by your designated combat instructor. _

_ Should you be selected, you will be deployed onto the mission described below. _

_ Best of luck to you. _

Further down the page, in bold red capital letters, two words greeted Hiccup, before the letter continued on in black lettering.

**_MISSION DETAILS_ **

After finishing the letter, Hiccup headed for his kitchen, where Cami was eating a sandwich. Opening the drawer where he kept his kitchen utensils, Hiccup took out a lighter and held it to a corner of the letter.

Moving to his kitchen bin, Hiccup removed the lid. Once most of the paper was little more than a blackened mass of carbon, he dropped the letter, stamped out the flames and scooped up the still smoking and ashy remains of the paper from his kitchen floor, placing them into the bin. He then washed his hands clean from ash in his kitchen sink.

Turning to Cami, who had watched the whole process in silence while she ate her sandwich, he spoke. "I'm going to the gym now. I won't be back for a while, so make yourself at home. I can log into Netflix for you, if you want."

She swallowed her last bite of sandwich before replying. "Yes, please."

Hiccup smiled. "This way, then."

… 

When five PM arrived, Astrid and Heather left the police station together to find Hiccup waiting outside, leaning against his motorcycle and dressed in a brown leather jacket that was opened to reveal a grey T-shirt. He also wore black tracksuit bottoms and trainers of matching colour. The shirt was a shade darker at the centre.

"Hello, ladies." Hiccup greeted.

"Hey," both replied in unison, with mild confusion.

"I'm here to tell you what room Fishlegs is in, Heather. He's in room 204 on the second floor at Eir General hospital. If anyone asks, tell them you're a friend of a friend of his. And, uh, I'm going to go shower now. I'll see you at that cafe in an hour, Astrid."

"Thank you, but I already know that. I have his number," stated Heather. "We talked earlier, as well."

"Oh. Well, this was a waste of time on my part then… bye, ladies."

After he drove off, Heather turned to Astrid. "I sense a date."

"Your senses are skewed, then. I just want to talk to him about some stuff. A date isn't exactly on the table right now."

"I have faith you'll get there eventually. Now, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Astrid."

"Bye, Heather. See you then," she waved as they parted ways.

… 

A bit later, at the hospital, Heather approached the front desk after parking her silver 2012 Mercedes E-class; a car she had named 'Windshear'

"I'm looking for Fishlegs Ingerman. I'm a friend."

"Room 204," reported the receptionist after a few seconds of mouse and keyboard use, confirming what Fishlegs and Hiccup had told her earlier. "There are lifts at the end there." She told Heather, pointing in the direction of a corridor on Heather's left.

"Okay, thank you." Then Heather was gone, marching briskly down the walkway in her black leather shoes.

A brief lift ride later, Heather stepped out of the car, nearly bumping into a woman with the name tag 'Helga' pinned to a mauve smock, with white trousers and black non-slip shoes below that.

"Steady on there, girlfriend." She chuckled. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine called Fishlegs. He's in room 204. Do you know which one that is?"

"Friend? My son never mentioned having a girl as a friend."

"It's a recent development." Heather admitted. "So, you're his mother."

"Indeed I am." Helga smiled warmly as she looked Heather up and down. "You look nice."

Heather smiled. "Thank you."

"Well I shan't keep you. Room 204 is that one, as luck would have it." Said Helga, pointing at the room a little down the corridor from the lift. 

"Thank you, Mrs Ingerman."

"You're welcome, dear."

They parted ways then, Heather heading down for the room and Helga entering the now vacant lift.

Entering the room, Fishlegs looked her way before smiling broadly. "Well, this is a surprise. Hello, Heather."

"Hi. Well, I can see now that I have a thing for choosing guys who then get shot. I think I might have cursed you and Eret both."

His smile fell a little, no longer reaching his eyes. "Possibly, even if that seems statistically unlikely. Thanks for the reminder, by the way."

"…Sorry. That was insensitive of me."

"Just don't bring it up again, please. I've been forced to look at my legs for the entire day, and I'm sick of it. But while we're on the subject, what are we going to do?"

Heather sat down on the foot of the bed. "About what?"

"About that date. Clearly I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"Simple. We'll have a date here. It's far from the most romantic venue, but I don't care about that. In fact, what's stopping us from having a date now?"

"My legs, for one. I'm not ready for that."

"I'm wearing my uniform from work, Fish. I'm not exactly the picture of preparedness myself. Face it, it's happening now. Now, scoot over as much as you can."

"Um, okay…" It was a slow and awkward affair for Fishlegs, with his legs still suspended in the air, but he succeeded after a minute or so when Heather finally got fed up and shoved his torso aside an inch or two and laid down in the vacant space.

Almost immediately, a large hand settled on her shoulder, hesitant at first, but Heather laid a hand atop his and turned to look at him. "Thank you Heather, for coming here," He said to her gratefully.

"You're welcome, Fishlegs."

… 

"So, in the spirit of moving past what my uncle has done, who was Lieutenant No-Name to you?" Asked Astrid.

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting in a booth next to the window of a café;  _ The Dane Spread _ , in downtown Berk. The café had decor that was reminiscent of an American diner from the fifties and was set to close in an hour. It was now six PM.

Apart from the members of staff who were busily cleaning the other booths or emptying the till Hiccup and Astrid were alone.

"A friend, much like Fishlegs and I." Hiccup began, in response to Astrid's earlier question. "We were the nerds of Berk Academy and cool with it. Then, at eighteen, we were conscripted. Well, I and No-name were. Fishlegs was rejected because of his weight. But he was determined to get into shape, and was able to get in the following year as a communications expert."

"Anyway, No-Name's thing was chemistry. Nobody understood chemistry like he did. His particular specialty was explosives, to the point of practically being a bomb encyclopedia all on his own. Then around six years later, No-Name was killed. You already know how, but it happened a week after his birthday. That's kinda ironic, isn't it?"

Astrid frowned down at the table between them. "This was a mistake. I'm bringing up bad memories, aren't I? I should go-"

"Stay. You're not. You didn't cause his death. Heck, we didn't know each other back then. It's. Not. Your. Fault." Hiccup said firmly.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping before she nodded. "Alright. If you're okay with this topic, then that's fine, but I'd like to talk about something else now."

"Alright. Where did you go to school?"

"Raven Point High." She answered, before smirking. "I guess that makes us rivals, you and I."

Hiccup shrugged. "I've never understood that. We're both Berkians. Who cares what school we went to?"

"Well, I was the captain of Raven Point girls’ football team. Competition was everything back then." She sighed again. "But I see your point."

"Unhappy school life, huh? I've been there."

"You got ignored by most people?"

"Well, that too, but mostly bullied by my own cousin. Thankfully, that stopped when I was conscripted ten years ago." Then Hiccup’s face darkened. "Only to encounter a bitter old man who was our drill sergeant and has now jumped ship."

"Sounds like we both have things that are stressing us out." Astrid paused, then grinned mischievously, even as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. "Do you want to have sex to forget about whatever is stressing us out? Since that worked well last time…"

"That depends. Are you up for it?"

She nodded slowly. "I think so. I guess at this point we're friends with benefits. We can try it out until we're ready to talk about our relationship, and then maybe move onto the next step, if you want?"

"Works for me. So, my place or your place?" asked Hiccup.

"How about my place this time?" suggested Astrid.

"Well I won't be able to stay the night or anything, just so you know."

"Fine with me. Let's go."

… 

Nine PM.

The sound of keys being pushed into a keyhole.

A door opening.

A door closing.

A cat meowing.

A cat being ignored.

Another door opening.

That same door closing.

"Good, you're awake still. You think you can get me in touch with your mother to find where Drago is hiding?"

"I can, yes. Give me your phone."

Touchscreen keys being pressed.

Other keys being pressed.

A dial-tone ringing.

The dial-tone falling silent.

A feminine voice speaking in the confines of the room.

"This is Ze Great Camicazi. I want to pass along a request to agent Bertha Boggs of the DSIS, leader of the 'Bog Burglars' unit, at the earliest convenience."

A few seconds of silence passed, then a mezzo-soprano voice responded. "Hello to you, too. What is your request, prodigal daughter of mine?" Asked Bertha.

"Drago Bludvist. I want you to send me everything you can find on him, in the interest of the safety of all the people on Berk."

"Alright. Tomorrow at noon I will meet with you and I will explain what I can and cannot do in this matter. I expect you to be there no less than five minutes early."

"That's perfectly fine with me."

"Good. Now, goodnight, daughter dearest. I shall see you then."

Cami gave Hiccup his phone back. "So, how was your night? I'm guessing fun, since you were away for three hours." Stated Cami, idly noticing his hair was more unruly than usual and there was a lovebite on his neck, just below his right ear.

He smiled broadly. "You'd be right about that. It was great. Astrid and I are friends with benefits now."

Cami shot him a thumb's up. "Congratulations. Want to watch something on Netflix with me before we turn in?"

Hiccup looked at his wall-mounted TV, on and displaying 'Better Call Saul' "I think I will. Is it as good as Breaking Bad?" He asked, noting how the first three episodes were underlined by red.

"It's got Mike Ehrmantraut in it."

"Really? My spirit animal is alive again? Move over, Cami. We're watching us some Better Call Saul."

She grinned at him while she scooted over, and he sat down. "This brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Mhm. Now hush, I want to watch." He told her, reaching for the remote that was beside her, bringing it over to him and pressing play.

Then they both snuggled into the couch as the show began.

"You're coming with me when I go to meet my mother."

"Agreed."

… 

**A/N: I wonder if anyone saw those reveals coming?**

**So I wrote a bonus (non-canon) scene. It was originally meant to be the first scene, but it doesn't quite work in my opinion. So I just left it here in its currently unfinished state at the recommendation of a friend.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Bye.**

… 

_ Bang! _

At the noise, Hiccup shot up, snatched his pistol from under his pillow, and scanned the room, only to relax as he registered the loud noise as  _ not _ an IED explosion but someone knocking on his apartment door with too much vigour.

_ Bang! _

_ Meow! _

The comparatively quieter sound drew Hiccup's attention to Toothless, staring up at him from the floor, unimpressed at having been flung from the bed when his owner abruptly sat up.

"Sorry, Toothless, but that wasn't my fault. Blame whoever knocked on my door."

_ Bang! _

_ Meow _ , the cat responded, glancing at the door of Hiccup's room.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and returned his pistol to its place underneath his pillow. "Yes, yes. I'll take care of it, bud."

_ Bang! _

Emerging from his room, he spotted Cami already up and dressed while dragging her feet as she headed for his apartment door. "It woke you up as well, huh?"

She glanced his way and nodded. "Yeah, it did. It sounds almost like how my mother would knock on a door-"

_ Bang! _

Cami groaned into her hands. "I think I tempted fate. Shit."

"I think so too. Want to hide in my room? If Bertha is here, then it'll be because you haven't called her. So she won't be happy right now."

_ Bang! _

"If she finds out that I'm not here, then she'll just come back another time to try and find me. She's nothing if not patient. It's better I just talk to her."

Hiccup shrugged. "It's your funeral."

"Took you long enough," said the massive woman, dropping her fist that was ready to hit the door again once it opened.

Cami sighed before she and Hiccup stepped aside so she could enter. "Hi, Mum. What brings you here?"

The tall, buff redhead stooped a little to enter the apartment, then made sure to shut the door firmly behind her before answering. "I'm sure you know why. But here's a reminder: Suddenly, I find that my daughter's number is no longer active." Bertha's eyes slid to Hiccup's, then back to Cami. "I'm sure the idea was  _ solely _ hers. I want an explanation."

"Did you really have to knock that loudly? You woke us up."

"Force of habit. Next time, I'll bring my lockpicking kit."

"Also, not calling you was actually Cami's idea. But if you don't believe me, then that's just too bad. Regardless, I have somewhere to be right now."

As if the universe wanted to prove his point, Hiccup's phone started ringing in that moment. It was his father.

"Sorry, I have to take this. Hello?"

"HADDOCK! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

_ Oh for Thor's sake,  _ thought Hiccup, wincing as he held the device at arm's length, ears ringing. 

Once the ringing had subsided, he looked at his phone while thinking on how to respond, but found that the man had already hung up.

"Well, he's just as loud as I remember. And here I thought he was getting old," commented Bertha. "What did you do to piss him off?"

"That was partially the manifestation of some unresolved issues between my father and I. Issues that decided to rear their collective head just then. It's also partially classified stuff. You know how it is. Speaking of issues, I wish you good luck, Cami."

"Thanks," she drawled. "Going to leave me to fend for myself, huh?"

"Yup. Also, when you're both done talking, I want you down at the base. I trust you'll remember to lock my door for me? I'll give you my keys."

"Got it,  _ Haddock _ ," she said, a hint of irritation seeping into her tone.

"Alright. Now, why don't you two go sit and talk it out in my living room? Better than standing in this hallway."

Bertha nodded. "Come along, daughter of mine."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 15: Pain and Discovery**

**A/N: I would just like to say before you all read onwards, that University is killing all my free time, hence this late chapter**

**Anyways, let’s get things started, without any further ado.**

… 

_The silence in the Ingerman household’s living room seemed to physically press down on the occupants within. Stoick, Gobber, Helga, Malte, Throk and Mogadon, all sitting on sofas, with Helga and Malte together, Stoick, Gobber and Throk sitting beside each other, and Mogadon sitting alone. It went on for a few minutes before at last Helga snarled. “I want an explanation as for how you let my son get shot a few days ago,” she demanded, glaring at everyone besides her husband._

_“It was as much a surprise to us as to you,” Mogadon replied after a moment’s pause. “I would like to apologise as head of security-”_

_“Fuck your apology. It won’t do my son any good now. I want to know how it happened,” she spat._

_“Again, I must inform you that we had no idea that Lieutenant Ingerman would be shot,” repeated Mogadon._

_“We have now arranged for the prisoners who engage in prison labour at the soap factory where the incident occurred, to be sent back to prison for the foreseeable future,” cut in Throk. “And I have assigned Detective Ack to investigate what happened there. Rest assured, we will find the assailant.”_

_“Forgive me for not feeling all that convinced. Regardless, I want you all to leave now,” she said firmly._

_Stoick was the first to rise. “My condolences-”_

_“Just, go.”_

_At that, they all wordlessly left the room, followed by Malte rising to see them off._

_“I hope you’ll keep me posted if you find Mildew?” he asked, after stepping into the hallway and unlocking the door for them._

_“Certainly,” voiced Gobber, followed by three nods of agreement._

_“Thank you,” he replied gratefully. “Goodnight to you all.”_

_Gobber, Throk and Mogadon filed through the door, but Stoick remained._

_“Give your wife my condolences, once she’s calmed down some,” he said with a sigh before he too left._

_“Sure thing Stoick,” Malte quietly muttered, more to himself than the General._

_Outside, the quartet conversed among themselves. “What’s the deal with our guests? Are you ready to hand them over to me?”_

_“I can arrange for that tomorrow morning, but they have a lawyer who wants their charges dropped,” said Stoick._

_“For all of them?”_

_“No, just Krogan Prince and Grimmel. They’re apparently employees of D.B. Security.”_

_“Really? Clearly, their lawyer has lost his or her mind. They assaulted an officer of mine and were accessory to an armed robbery that took place right in front of me. How can they possibly get away with that?”_

_Stoick shrugged. “Yeah, I agree it’s impossible, but that’s what he said. It’s Olaf Thorston by the way, which makes things even more interesting.”_

_Throk was speechless for a moment. “Olaf Thorston? The uncle of the officer who was assaulted is defending them? Oh, this has just gotten a whole lot better.”_

_Throk nodded with a smile. “Indeed it has. I’ll let you know the results of that impending trainwreck after the fact. But now, I’d like to get home.”_

_“Yeah, we should head home too. Goodnight, Throk, Gobber, Mogadon,” said Stoick._

_“Night, Stoick,” they chorused, before each parted ways._

… 

“NO! FISHLEGS!”

The scream, raw and pained, awoke Cami with a jolt, resulting in the spy falling off of the edge of her assigned sofa.

Getting up, she left the living room, heading down the hall to where the noise was emanating from; Hiccup’s bedroom.

Stepping inside and turning the lights on, she saw him turning left and right in his bed, face contorted in a grimace while Toothless licked at his owner’s face in an attempt to wake him up, to no avail.

Stepping forward, Cami slapped him across the face to achieve the same goal, which jerked him awake.

Looking around the room and noticing two pairs of concerned eyes were watching him, Hiccup looked down at his lap, finding it suddenly interesting. “I screamed in my sleep, didn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“I mentioned Fishlegs, didn’t I?”

“Mhm.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Shocker. But I already know what happened. Gobber told me.”

He looked at her with a frown. “He did, did he?”

“That’s not the important part, Hiccup. You need to talk to someone about that. It’s obviously affecting you.”

“It’s not my place to tell anyone what happened. It wasn’t Gobber’s either, but he did it anyway.”

Cami blinked owlishly at him. “What?”

Hiccup blinked at her in turn. “Or he didn’t tell you everything, judging by your reaction just now. Well, that’s good.”

"Hiccup, enough is enough!" She snapped, suddenly frustrated. "I don't care what happened! Just, get some help for fuck’s sake!"

"Like I said, not my place to tell. If Fishlegs agrees to me spilling the beans, then - and only then - will I do so. Now, I ought to get ready. You should too."

"I won't." Cami declared firmly. "Not while knowing you're destroying yourself inside like that."

"Then I guess you should find somewhere else to stay, Cami. I decide if I'm doing okay. Not you. You lost that right when you broke up with me," Hiccup retorted.

Cami shook her head with a sigh. "Then I guess I'll go. Just, think about what I said, for your own sake."

"I'll consider it."

"Don't lie to my face, Haddock. You’re terrible at it. Anyway, I’ll see you later or something." Then she turned and left, leaving Hiccup with Toothless staring intently at him.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup shot the words at his cat, though of course, Toothless didn't respond in any meaningful way. Instead, the feline gazed between Hiccup and the doorway that Cami had just passed through for a moment, before jumping down from the bed and leaving as well.

"Traitor," Hiccup muttered with a sigh as he watched the cat exit. Then he pushed the thought of his past conversation with Cami aside, and got out of bed, proceeding to don his uniform.

_Alright Nora, here I come. Get ready to do your worst. Not like I could feel much worse than I do right now._

Then, a sudden flash of lightning drew Hiccup’s attention to the window of his bedroom. He got up and drew back the curtains, just as thunder boomed and the overcast heavens opened, pelting down hail which started to ping off his window.

“Never a dull moment on Berk, clearly,” Hiccup muttered to himself with a sigh. “Wonderful.”

… 

Hiccup found Nora in the sparring room, throwing punches at invisible opponents while standing on top of a blue mat.

She had her back to him and was so focused on her routine that she didn’t hear him enter the room.

“So!” he purposefully exclaimed, making her cease her routine and look at him. “What’s first on the agenda, Nora dearest?”

“Some sparring for starters. Ideally, with the person, you chose to become a member of the Jaeger Corps.”

“Alright. Hopefully, he’ll be here soon, but he is known to disobey orders.”

“Understood. Now, who’s the lucky girl? Or guy, I don’t judge,” asked Nora, having just noticed the lovebite below his right ear.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that. “I’m not gay, Nora. Her name is Astrid. Now, are you ready for a spar before my cousin decides to make an appearance? _If_ he makes an appearance that is. I could do with a spar right now.”

Nora regarded him carefully. “Hmm. This is new. I remember you avoiding sparring with me as much as you could. Understandably so. What changed?”

“More than you know. Two rounds sound good to me. What about you?”

“Fine with me.”

“Good.” Then Hiccup threw a fist her way without warning, almost connecting as a result, but hitting the arm she had brought up in front of her face.

“Newer still. Should I be worried?” Nora asked with a frown after retreating a step and lowering her guard a tad.

“Only if you plan to keep talking and let me get a free hit in.”

“Fair enough.” she shrugged before they both lunged at the other and re-entered the fray.

… 

Hiccup swung at Snotlout's face, who barely avoided his fist by leaning backwards. Snotlout then immediately kicked at Hiccup in retaliation, which was unsuccessful because Hiccup had retreated and raised his guard in time. 

They were in the sparring room at the base, with Nora observing them both from across the room and behind Snotlout.

Deciding to press the attack, Snotlout closed the distance between them, aiming a punch at Hiccup's face, only for himto grab his fist with his right hand and use his left to land a punch to the stomach at the same time.

Letting go of Snotlout’s fist as he grimaced in pain, Hiccup followed up with a leg sweep, only to find his left leg ending up in Snotlout’s grip, the auburn’s earlier move having not quite distracted him.

Jorgenson took the opportunity to get a free kick in, before taking a kick to the chest courtesy of Hiccup's right foot, and he let go of his opponent's left leg to avoid another.

When they came together again, Snotlout did a half-turn while throwing his right elbow out and catching Hiccup in the chest, then tried to withdraw, but Hiccup caught his left arm and tugged, forcing Snotlout to face him and accept a knee to his stomach.

Neither had enough time to make another move before he and Snotlout turned at the sound of sudden and slow clapping. “Alright, I think I’ve seen enough. Congratulations, you’re both evenly matched,” Nora told them.

“That can’t be right,” frowned Snotlout.

“Is that it?” Hiccup asked.

“You best believe it. Now, I want to see how you two handle firearms. After that, you’ll be free to leave.”

“Got it,” they both intoned.

Then, as the three left the sparring room, Snotlout fell into step beside Hiccup. 

"You need something, Snot?" asked Hiccup, giving him a sidelong glance.

"Yeah. When did you learn to fight like that? And how did you keep it a secret?"

"You know that captain training course I applied for, back when I turned twenty-two?"

"Yeah?"

"It was then. As for how I kept it a secret, nobody cared about what I did then. You know this."

"Yeah, I do," Snotlout said quietly, more to himself than to Hiccup. And his tone was different from usual.

It was almost like… 

"Are you feeling regret, cuz? That's new."

Snotlout blinked, as if remembering who he was speaking to, then scowled at Hiccup. "Shut up, useless."

"Oh, you actually were. That's amazing." Hiccup looked back. "Did you do something to him, by any chance? This is completely unprecedented."

Nora smiled, bemused. "Nothing that I'm aware of, Captain."

"I can't believe I came in today, just for this shit," grumbled Snotlout.

"You'll live, you big baby," Hiccup shot back, rolling his eyes at him.

… 

The range at the base was like any other, with separate lanes and targets and ear protection for anyone who wanted to train.

Snotlout stood with his mouth wide open as he stared at Hiccup’s target.

His target had been mostly hit on the outermost ring, with a single hole on the ring above that. Meanwhile, Hiccup, his _useless_ cousin, had managed to hit the bullseye and the ring around it, consistently, with his pistol.

“Wha- how?!” Snotlout exclaimed as he watched Hiccup hand his pistol and ear protection to Frode, the manager of the range. “How did you do that?! You’re not meant to be this good! I mean, if you had practised here, then I would know about that. Everyone would.”

Hiccup looked back at Snotlout, one hand on the door that was behind Frode. “And that’s exactly why I don’t use this range, Snotlout. Now, I’ll take my leave. Nora, call me if I pass.”

Nora shot him a thumbs up. “Oh, you passed. But his accuracy needs work.”

Hiccup nodded, then clapped Snotlout on the shoulder before leaving the room. “Good luck.”

Snotlout watched him go, then glanced at Nora. She grinned broadly, smacking a fist into her palm. “Hello there, fresh meat. It’s nice to meet you again.”

Snotlout suddenly felt uncomfortable as he registered the sudden glint in her eyes.

… 

The location for the meeting with Bertha happened to be Hela’s Crest, according to a text message Cami received.

Hiccup had found her splayed out on one of his sofas, his tv on and playing Better Call Saul when he entered his living room, and instead of satisfying his curiosity as to why she had stayed instead of proceeding to move out, she had simply tossed him her phone with the text message on the screen; clear as day.

When they got to the graveyard at the specified time, it didn’t take them long to spot the red-haired, seven-foot-tall, mountain of muscle that was Cami’s mother.

“Alright, so can we keep this brief? I’m not a fan of the choice of location because of the memories I’m getting,” muttered Hiccup, glancing at the gravestones that surrounded them.

“Understood,” Bertha Boggs replied. “As Drago Bludvist is a respectable businessman and a resident of Iceland, investigating him would be outside of our jurisdiction unless you were able to find concrete proof that he had committed a crime on Danish soil.”

“What sort of crime are we talking, here?”

“Terrorism, in the most extreme case. But that is unlikely to occur as I’m sure you agree.”

“Right,” Hiccup glanced at Cami, then looked back at Bertha. “So why did you want us to come here? You could have told us this over the phone.”

“I wanted to talk with my daughter face-to-face, as well as talk to you, Captain Haddock. Killing two birds with one stone and all that.”

“I take it we’re done here then. Drago is a no-go and there’s nothing that I can do to change that.”

“More or less, if you ignore the fact that I never said I didn’t have information on him. Information that I am willing to hand over to the Draugr Squad.”

“Wait, are you implying what I think you’re implying?” asked Cami.

“Possibly,” Bertha gave the ghost of a smile.

“What is she implying?” muttered Hiccup, looking between them.

“I’ll explain later,” Cami quickly told him, before looking back at Bertha. What do you want in return?”

“For you to answer my calls from now on, with that new number you decided to get.”

Cami didn’t hesitate for a second. “Done. How soon can you send the information?”

“It will be done tomorrow. Now we’re done here.”

Once Bertha was out of earshot, Hiccup looked at Cami. “I thought you didn’t want to get calls from her again?”

“Things changed, Haddock. You know that quite well, after all.”

“Yeah, thanks for the reminder,” he said flatly, before turning and heading in the direction of his motorcycle. “C’mon. I’ll drive you to the hotel of your choice. I might even regale you with a story of a guy I know who was going to propose to a girl a day after she broke up with him. This happened two years ago.”

Cami blinked at his retreating form as his meaning hit her suddenly. “Wait, really?”

“But it’s a guy I’ve never actually met. The girl, however, I’ve definitely met.” Hiccup added, then turned to face Cami. “Are you coming or what?”

“O-oh, yes! Wait for me!”

… 

Ruffnut was pacing the width of the white-tiled interrogation room while Tuffnut watched from the observation room, seeing his sister pause to smirk at the two other individuals who were sitting in the room with her.

“Welcome to the interrogation, which my boss has so generously assigned to me. It is my domain for the day. Now I’m curious as to whether or not we’re going to have company. Because I doubt you can escape jail after what we saw you do.”

“He should be along shortly,” replied Krogan, while Grimmel remained silent. “And I think that could be him now,” he added, looking to the door as footsteps drew near.

“Ah, right on cue, Olaf,” chuckled Krogan. “So, what’s happening?”

“Uncle?” Tuffnut muttered to himself, his mouth open wide in shock before scowling at the man from his position.

“Uncle?” Ruffnut exclaimed, mirroring Tuffnut’s expression before she summoned anger to rival Astrid. “What the fuck are you doing here defending him?!”

Olaf Thorston glanced calmly in the direction of the observation room, then his clients and lastly Ruffnut. “Before I get to that, I want some time alone with my clients.”

“You get five minutes,” she spat, her glare not subsiding as she headed for the door.

“I guess I should say thank you, dearest niece.”

“I guess you should start talking to your clients. Your time has already started,” then she was gone.

“Long story short, I’ve been told to cut ties with you two,” Tuffnut perked up at that, smiled, then left the observation room. His sister deserved to know.

“Right, now we’re truly alone,” muttered Olaf, watching Tuffnut’s silhouette disappear. 

“You mind telling us what’s going on here?” Krogan asked, though there was an undertone of anger in his voice, subtly demanding an answer.

“I’m ‘cutting ties’ with you both. Just like I said. But Drago has something planned soon. More than that, I can’t say, as I don’t know all the details myself.”

“When is this plan of his, taking place?” asked Grimmel, choosing that moment to speak.

“That’s one of the details he has kept under lock and key, unfortunately. But I can say that the Outcasts will be involved somehow.”

“Guess we just have to wait and see, then,” mused Krogan.

“Indeed. Now, I’ll take my leave. Good luck, gentlemen.”

… 

The moon was casting silver light over Berk when Hiccup walked through the automatic front doors of Eir General Hospital, a wheelchair-bound and brown coat wearing Fishlegs followed him closely.

Outside, Helga and Malte stood waiting some distance away, too focused on their conversation to notice the pair.

"So, I guess this is about it," said Fishlegs.

"I guess it is," commented Hiccup, his hands slipping into his pockets. "This would be the first time we've been separated on a mission, wouldn't it? I'm going to miss you."

"First time we've been separated since I was told I couldn't join the army." Fishlegs pulled his coat tighter around himself and sighed. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Mhm. So, what now Fishlegs? After I finish the mission and come back, what do we do about Drago? _What can we do?_ "

"It's one of life's great mysteries," Fishlegs muttered.

"Not the time to reference Red vs Blue." Hiccup retorted though he couldn't hold back a smile.

Fishlegs smiled in turn. "We'll figure something out. You just focus on your mission, Hiccup. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Give it here, then," said Fishlegs, raising a clenched fist. Hiccup met it with one of his own, before chuckling. "Just like high school, huh?"

"Indeed." Fishlegs nodded. "Speaking of, our reunion is coming up in a few months. Would it be great to go to that, without having to deal with Drago?"

"Sounds like Valhalla for sure. Guess that's a goal to aim for."

"It sure is," agreed Fishlegs.

"How's the scar? Is it holding up well?"

"Yes." Fishlegs stared at Hiccup quizzically. "Why do you ask?"

"I had that nightmare again, this morning. The one where you were… you know."

Fishlegs looked away. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Sorry."

Fishlegs shrugged. "It is what it is."

Hiccup shuffled his feet awkwardly at that, then looked at Fishlegs when he suddenly spoke. "We should go get help with that stuff. It's been long enough."

"I won't. I need to always remember how I failed No-Name. It is what I deserve," Hiccup said firmly.

"It's not, though. You had no idea what Finn would do. None of us did."

"I should have. But anyway, it's late and I want to go home, so I'll see you off."

After saying this, he strode away, heading in the direction of Helga and Malte while leaving Fishlegs to sigh sadly and follow him, using his hands to propel his wheelchair forward.

_You're broken inside, Hiccup. And I don't intend to sit idly by any longer. Odin knows I've done that plenty already. I'm going to get you help even if it kills me.”_

… 

**A/N: And now, here is an omake written by one of my beta reader’s - Commander Greya. Go check his stories out on fanfiction.net if you like it.**

… 

Somewhere in Afghanistan

The sun shone on the barren desert landscape, as sand was whirled up by the gentle wind. Two figures were lying down on a hill overlooking a road and a small settlement, clad in desert camouflage.

Suddenly, a radio crackled to life: “Recon 1; 2, this is Talisman actual. Radio check. Over.”

“Fish get the radio, would you?”, Hiccup said as he looked at the road through the scope of his TRG 42 sniper rifle.

Fishlegs, who was lying next to Hiccup behind a spotting scope, nodded and activated his microphone: “Talisman actual, this is Recon 2. We hear you loud and clear. Over.”

“Recon 1; 2, convoy ETA is 4 mikes. How copy? Over.”

“Solid copy. We are in position. Out.”

While Fishlegs was communicating over the radio, Hiccup spotted two people in the village. They were clad in black and were hurriedly carrying something. Adjusting the magnification on his scope to get a better look Hiccup could make out an RPG on each person.

“We have two hostiles to our northwest. They have RPGs. Do you see them? The convoy is about to get ambushed.”

Fishlegs looked through his spotter scope.

“Yes, I see them. There are most likely more insurgents in the area so that they can surround the convoy after hitting the lead vehicle.”

“Talisman actual, this is Recon 1. We have two times hostiles with anti-vehicle weapons in the village to our northwest. I repeat, two hostiles with RPG tubes. Over,” Hiccup spoke through his radio while keeping the reticle on the two insurgents.

“Recon 1; 2, Talisman copies. You are clear to engage. Out,” came the response a minute later.

Fishlegs began giving Hiccup information for the shot: “Range to target: Niner - Seven - Niner. Wind: moving from west to east, quarter value.”

Hiccup adjusted his scope accordingly, before giving confirmation: “On target.”

“Fire… and hit. Standby for second target. Moving west, three metres.”

“Got him,” Hiccup said after cycling the acting of his rifle.

“Fire.”

Hiccup squeezed the trigger, it was nice and crisp, and then the 338. Lapua Magnum bullet left the barrel. The sound was muffled by the silencer. Fishlegs and Hiccup watched the running man jerk suddenly and then fall to the ground. He did not get back up again.

“Hit, all targets neutralized.”

“We should probably relocate.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

As Fishlegs started packing and getting his HK 417S ready, Hiccup spoke into the radio again: “Talisman, Recon 1; 2 hostiles neutralized. We are relocating. Over.”

“Recon 1; 2, this is Talisman. Roger. Your EVAC is at Nineteen-hundred at LZ Romeo. How copy? Over.”

“Talisman, Recon 1; 2, Roger. Out.”


	16. Chapter 16

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Sting Part 1**

**A/N: F** **or anyone who likes to listen to music while reading, I recommend Ken Ashcorp - Hunter, as I feel some of its lyrics sum up what Hiccup is feeling in this fic, as well as being a great song in general.**

**Give it a listen at some point guys.**

**Here we go now.**

… 

"So this is your first real day as part of the Jaeger Corps," Nora wiped away an invisible tear. "Oh, they grow up so fast!"

"Seriously? Nora, I'm not a kid. There's at most a ten year age gap between us."

"February 29 has only come around eight times since you were born, so there's technically a thirty-year age gap between us, young 'un."

The sudden din of an approaching helicopter drew their attention then, as they stood in the hangar. "Well, I guess that's my ride. Go easy on Snotlout if he chooses to show up today. Or, better yet, record his training. I want to see if he improves."

"Will do. See you on the flip side, Captain Haddock, and good luck out there."

"Likewise, Nora," Hiccup returned, just before the noise of the helicopter became too loud to speak over, and the craft - a deep green Eurocopter Fennec - came in for a landing, stopping just beyond the hangar's entrance.

At last, the duo bid each other farewell, and Hiccup set off. As he walked, he spotted Gruffnut approaching the hangar, so he waved at the pilot. After the action was reciprocated, Hiccup entered the waiting helicopter.

"Captain Haddock?" The redheaded female pilot checked, standing in the doorway of the cockpit.

"Yes, that's me."

"Good. Strap in and let's go," she instructed, pointing at a seat by the door Hiccup had just entered.

He did so, and she passed him to pull the door shut.

… 

_If you or Fishlegs find anything on Drago from that information Bertha is sending us, I want to know. Send me a text ASAP._

Hiccup sent the text, then sat back in his seat to watch a fog-covered Sølvbånd base, and by extension Berk, get smaller and smaller in the view of the rear windows of the helicopter he was in.

"Have a nice night, sir?" asked the pilot.

Hiccup blinked and turned, staring into the hazel eyes of the pilot, her short red hair visible beneath the grey headset she was wearing. "What?"

She turned and looked ahead before speaking again. "That hickey you have on your neck, sir. It's quite noticeable."

"Kinda guessed, since now three people have pointed it out. I'd appreciate it if you could pretend it isn't there, please. Better yet, don't say anything. Pretend _I'm_ not here."

"No can do, sir," she replied. “Or won’t do, to be more precise. What’s your name?”

“Captain Haddock.”

“I mean your full name.”

“Can’t and won’t say. It’s in the rules if you don't already know that.”

“Well you’re not stupid like my first, and only partner was. Good. This day looks like it’ll be interesting.”

“First and only partner?” asked Hiccup, but the pilot didn’t respond, leaving him staring after her with his mouth slightly ajar.

‘ _They let you stay without a partner? How?’_

A moment passed before he shrugged, closed his mouth, pocketed his phone, then sat back in his seat.

Reaching into the inner pocket of the black leather coat he had on, Hiccup took out his old journal that he had brought, before flicking to a certain page and reading the words there.

_Never abandon your principal[2] to handle a threat._

_Always keep an eye out for threats._

_Research anything and everything for potential risks._

_Have as many contingencies as possible and be ready for anything._

_Be prepared to spend lots of time waiting for your principal._

_Always keep a level head when threats appear._

_And most importantly of all, never abandon your principal to handle a threat._

Hiccup paused in his reading and took his phone out again. Unlocking it but finding no messages, he pocketed it before he glanced over at the pilot. “So you lost someone? Let me guess, Afghanistan?”

“I’d rather we not talk about it, Captain Haddock.”

“Fine with me.” Hiccup resumed reading then, reading over the words twice more before referring to the D.O.P.E.[1] section of his journal. As he read, a peaceful silence formed between the occupants of the helicopter until they arrived at Aalborg airbase some thirty minutes later.

The airbase was a concrete circle intersected by two long runways. At the centre of the circle sat the barracks, training rooms, mess hall, garages and all the other buildings required to train members of the Jaeger Corps.

There were hangars built at each end of each runway, four in total, two to accommodate for planes and the remaining two to accommodate for helicopters. 

Hiccup’s helicopter touched down beside one such hangar, followed by the pilot looking his way. “We’re here. Thank you for flying with Air Bekker.”

“Your last name is Bekker?” Hiccup guessed, as she took off her headset and stood up.

“It is indeed. But that’s First Lieutenant Bekker to you.”

“Nice to meet you.” They shook hands, then Hiccup watched and waited as Bekker opened the door and stepped out. “Follow me.”

Leading Hiccup out of the hangar as a Eurofighter Typhoon passed them by, speeding along the runway in front of them. Bekker headed right, escorting Hiccup around and behind the hangar on a concrete path that led towards the central complex of the base.

"There'll be an armoury for you to pick up a holster and a weapon of your choice, then we're getting briefed on the mission. Lieutenant Colonel Ulf's orders," she told him as they walked.

"Alright. I suppose he’ll be briefing us."

"That’s right. Any guesses on who our principal will be?"

Hiccup stopped and blinked at her as it hit him. "You're a Jaeger Corps operative and a pilot?"

"Yep." She intoned, emphasizing the p. 

"You must be busy."

She shrugged. "Eh, I manage. Becoming a member of the Jaeger Corps was much more difficult."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I get that."

"So, any thoughts on our principal?" Bekker asked, repeating her earlier question.

"Not really. The letter I got just said it was someone with a connection to the Danish Parliament. Our principal could be anyone. Like, someone in the prime minister's family. Her son or something. I don't know."

"Not a bad guess. I'd probably say the same thing." She shrugged. "Anyway, onwards fellow soldier."

"Yes ma'am."

… 

In a room at Loki's surprise hotel back on Berk, a certain blonde had just awoken.

She rose with a glance out of the window, taking note of the fog outside.

Then, Cami turned around and stretched, the shirt of the purple cotton pyjamas she was wearing riding up slightly for a moment.

She had bought them after booking a room at the hotel; going shopping as soon as she had collected her car from where she had parked it last; right outside Hiccup's apartment.

Snatching her phone from the nightstand by her bed, she unlocked it to see two texts waiting for her.

_7:30 am, Hiccup: If you or Fishlegs find anything on Drago from that information Bertha is sending us, I want to know. Send me a text ASAP._

The text had been sent ten minutes ago, and when she finished reading it, another text appeared.

7:40 am, Mum: It's ready for you.

It didn't take a genius to tell what her mother was referring to.

Cami then returned the device to the nightstand as her thoughts drifted elsewhere.

_'I might even regale you with a story of a guy I know who was going to propose to a girl a day after she broke up with him. This happened two years ago.'_

Hiccup had said that before they drove to this hotel, and the statement had kept her up for half the night, to her annoyance.

_'It's amazing he can still put up with me after that. I know I couldn't if I was in his position, though I'd try to pretend otherwise. Perhaps that's what he's doing. If so, then he's doing a fairly good job of it._

_Anyway, I should find a way to corner him and get him to talk about it as soon as he gets back. He clearly still has issues from our time together.'_ Cami concluded.

Her mind made up, she proceeded to get ready for the day.

… 

The briefing room at Aalborg base had black curtains drawn over all the room’s windows, and a projector and screen set up in front of a table long enough to be surrounded by eleven chairs.

Hiccup was sitting across from Bekker at one end of the table, eight of the nine other chairs similarly occupied.

“Now, before we begin, how about we introduce ourselves?” said Lieutenant Colonel Ulf, the only person in the room who wasn’t in a chair, instead standing near the projector screen.

“Alright, well I’m Lieutenant Lam.” One of them introduced; a bald man with a neatly trimmed beard and intense brown eyes, the veil of his uniform on the table in front of him, just like everyone else present.

“Lieutenant Loft.” She had a scar through her left eyebrow and the edge of the eyelid below that.

“Lieutenant Axelsen.” A scar marking his left cheek.

“Lieutenant Ipsen.” A tattoo displayed proudly on his right arm, his sleeve rolled up to show it off.

“Lieutenant Kai.” She had an angular face and tanned skin.

“Lieutenant Gad.” Who, like Hiccup, had no facial hair at all.

“Lieutenant Dall.” Also sporting a tattoo on her arm, and was showing it off just like Ipsen.

“First Lieutenant Bekker.” Whom Hiccup had already met.

“First Lieutenant Magnussen.” Who spoke softly.

“Captain Haddock,” Hiccup introduced himself last of all.

“Intriguing. What did he do to become a captain?” asked Lam, his brown eyes boring into Hiccup from the other end of the table.

“He doesn’t need to tell you. Any of you,” Ulf said firmly.

“It’s okay sir, it’s not a huge secret. It was to cover for the fact that I told a relative that I had applied for officer training school, instead of the Jaeger Corps.”

“Okay,” muttered Lam.

“Anyone else want to talk now or can I move things along?” asked Ulf.

“No sir,” was the combined response.

“Alright,” Ulf pressed a button on the remote in his hand and the screen next to him displayed a seventeen-year-old boy with straw blond hair, dressed in a black Fall Out Boy hoodie and blue denim jeans. He was standing in a white-tiled room and holding a black placard with white plastic letters jammed into it. 

“This is your principal, Emil Bank, the son of our Prime Minister, Mette Bank. As you can see here, he’s been a naughty boy, having gone out joyriding one night in a stolen car, which he crashed into a police car by accident, and was caught by the police as a result.” 

“Anyways,” Ulf continued after a few people in the room chuckled. “Tomorrow, the Prime Minister is going on her annual holiday, but for personal reasons, perhaps because he wants to go joyriding again, her son has made his wish known that he wants to stay home this year, so our job is to travel to their home in half an hour south of Copenhagen and play bodyguard until the Prime Minister returns from her holiday in two weeks.”

‘ _Two weeks? Oh, great.’_ Hiccup thought while Ulf moved onto the next slide, revealing the prime minister's residence; a mid-18th-century country house. It was white, with black tiles making up the roof atop the two-storey main section and red tiles atop the sections that branched off from that, capable of being called houses in their own right.

“Just in case anyone isn’t in the know, this is the Prime Minister’s home in Marienborg, around fifteen kilometres south of Copenhagen, a two-hour flight from here.”

Then he looked at each of the ten seated individuals in turn. “Now, I think I’ve covered everything. Any questions on what we’ll be doing?”

“Does she really need soldiers to act as bodyguards? Isn’t that a little bit much?” Queried Gad.

“You remember the Copenhagen shootings that happened in 2015, right?” countered Loft, quirking her scarred eyebrow at him.

“She could have contacted the DSIS to help her out instead, like the royal family and the former Prime Ministers. They haven’t made a mistake so far,” Gad responded.

“Maybe you can ask her that when we get there,” suggested Hiccup.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” conceded Gad.

“Who’s next?” asked Ulf. “Axelsen, you seem like you want to say something.”

“Does he have any hobbies that would need him to leave home? Like, going to a concert or something?” asked Axelsen.

“Fall Out Boy isn’t holding any concerts here, as far as I know, so no,” replied Ulf. “Anyone else have a question?”

Nobody responded so Ulf turned off the projector. “Good. Time to head out now, ladies and gentlemen.”

… 

The DSIS building on Berk was an eight-storey modern construction of light grey stone and glass, matching the height of the Interpol building that was right beside it.

Large white letters were attached to the top of the building, in the top left corner, obscuring the view out of the floor to ceiling windows for the offices on floor seven and eight.

Cami drove her blue Suzuki Swift up to the kiosk at the side of the building, then lowered her window as she made eye contact with the camera atop the kiosk, followed by the brunette sitting within the small structure. “Ah, she returns at last. I was starting to think you weren’t coming back, Cami.”

“I still might. I’m just here to look over something, Helene.”

“A pity. Well, in you go,” Helene replied, pressing a button to raise the barrier.

Driving past the kiosk, Cami parked her car in the parking lot beyond, then got out and walked to the nearest door.

Above the door frame for this door was another camera, as well as a keypad and fingerprint scanner.

Once she got past those, she waved at the security guard who turned to face her as she stepped through the door. “Hello again, Niklas.”

He was a man in his early fifties, dressed in a grey suit, his face wrinkled around the eyes and almost entirely bald with what little of the black hair he had, streaked silver. He gave a long sigh. “You’re meant to go through the front door, Cami.”

“You know me, I’m sometimes a rule breaker.”

He sighed again. “Too often Cami. Too often. Bertha is waiting for you upstairs. Hurry along now.”

The ground floor contained a large foyer with marble flooring. There were turnstiles fitted with ID scanners and a spiral staircase, as well as a few lifts for getting to the various floors in the building. But by entering through the back door, Cami had bypassed the turnstiles.

“Yeah, see you, Niklas.”

Taking a lift to the third floor, Cami stepped out and headed down a corridor, arriving at an office with a mahogany door. Knocking on it once she entered to see the familiar blue carpet, white sofa, glass desk and chairs.

“Took you long enough to get here, Agent Cami,” said Bertha.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where is the information you promised?” asked Cami.

“Would need to get printed first,” Bertha replied. “Let me get on that. While I do, tell me, what have you been up to lately? Since you began your most recent assignment?”

“Well for the assignment itself, not a lot. Not with the police barely handling the recent crimes. But I don’t think it matters much anymore, with Finn now in the custody of the Jaeger Corps. Outside of work though, I’ve been watching Netflix.”

Bertha nodded. “And how is Hiccup? Are you perhaps trying to get back together with him?”

“No. Even if I was, it wouldn’t be fair to him after what I did. But I’d rather not talk to you about this, after that text you sent.”

“Understandable. So, what happens next, Cami? Say you manage to find something that we can use to investigate and possibly arrest Drago with, what will you do then? Will you settle down perhaps?”

“What?”

“I want grandkids, Cami,” she said bluntly. “Now, as you’ve said, you won’t bother Hiccup, but there are plenty of fish in the sea.”

“I know that mum,” Cami replied. “But, I haven’t been ‘fishing’ as it were, since I broke up with Hiccup.”

“Well, have a look around, and if it doesn’t work out, tell me. I’ll handle it.”

Cami frowned at that. “And what would you do? Threaten to disown him?” she asked sharply.

Bertha sighed, looking down at her lap. “No. I wouldn’t do that. I was out of line when I called you and said that.”

Cami’s expression changed, morphing into a scowl. “Yeah, you were.”

Bertha then looked Cami in the eye. “But if I had to, I would do it again. You were miserable when you broke up with Hiccup, and I thought that, if you were to date him again, you might have broken up again and gotten even worse. It doesn’t excuse what I did; I should have talked to you face to face, but that’s why I did it.”

Cami sighed, her features softening as her anger passed. “Why didn’t you just say that at the time?”

“I’ve asked myself that every day since I called you,” was the reply. “But enough about all that. Let me get you that information on Drago and I can get out of your hair.”

“Alright.”

… 

“Well, that was an anti-climax if I’ve ever saw one. I know his age, that he has a prosthetic arm and that he has never married. In addition to his own business, Drago has a few shares in H&K, Bluestar Security, AEGIS Security Services and Fortinet. Perhaps he’s a bit paranoid and wants to protect himself well, but that’s not exactly a crime.”

Cami placed the file she had in hand on Bertha’s desk, then turned and headed for the door. “Where are you going?” she inquired.

“Home. Nothing better to do. Unless you have an assignment waiting for me?”

“That’s a no from me. Go enjoy yourself.”

“Okay. Call me when you have something for me to do. Bye.”

Once outside again, Cami got in her car and drove off, heading back to her hotel room.

Stopping at a red light on the way there, however, Cami bore witness to a van as it drove by. Paying it no further mind, she continued to watch the traffic lights until a fire-engine roared past, lights on and siren blaring, making it hard to miss.

‘ _I wonder where the fire is_ ,’ Cami idly thought.

Then, an Ambulance sped by, heading the same way as the fire-engine, its lights and siren also on overdrive.

The light turned green and Cami turned left, curiosity mixed with a tinge of concern began pooling in her gut while a thought niggled in her mind like she was forgetting something as she followed the emergency vehicles.

Once she found the emergency vehicles, the thought that had bothered her disappeared as she stared in shock at the scene before her.

Subconsciously parking her Suzuki Swift across the street, Cami got out and ran towards the burning building, practically on autopilot, then struggled to get free as a firefighter ran towards her, tackling her just as she crossed the street, holding her in his arms to prevent her from running into the building.

“Let me go! I’m from the DSIS! I need to help!” she screamed.

“Nobody is going in or out until we have that fire under control. Stand clear till then ma’am,” the firefighter told her.

But in response, Cami drove her elbow into his stomach, earning herself a grunt from the man. “I said, let go!”

Following it up by stomping on his foot as hard as she could, he cursed and let go of her, and she took off, closing the distance between herself and the building.

“Someone stop her!” he heard the firefighter behind her yell, and another man made a grab for her, but was unsuccessful.

Finally reaching the building, she glanced around, looking for a door or window that she could enter or climb through that the fire had yet to reach, but having no such luck in her endeavour.

She then turned, planning to head for the back of the building and try to get in that way, but was tackled once more, this time by two firefighters who held her until a paramedic ensured she was sedated by pushing a needle into a vein on her arm, and then until the sedative took hold, where Cami fell asleep and was laid down to rest.

When she awoke, Cami was greeted by the sight of white bedsheets, a white room and her mother standing at the foot of her bed with a blond-haired woman that she didn't recognise.

"Uh-" Cami began, but it came out hoarse, finding her throat was dry.

"She's awake at last. There's water in that glass on your bedside table, dearest daughter."

Cami reached over and took hold of the glass, taking several sips from it. Then she put it down and spoke again. "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Mala, the chief of police," the blonde woman introduced herself.

That brought back the memory of the burning building. "D-did everyone get out okay?"

Mala nodded. "Everyone got out, but one or two of my employees are being treated for minor smoke inhalation and burns and are currently sedated like you were not long ago. But that reminds me, with some of my officers hospitalized and the individuals who started the fire unknown and long gone by now, Bertha and I think that moving everyone to Berk central station would be prudent for now."

"Okay. I guess I should text Hiccup the bad news now."

"Alright. We'll leave you be now," said Mala.

"Rest up, daughter."

"Will do, mum."

Outside the room, Mala looked at Bertha. "You ought to talk to her about her attempt to run into that burning building, good intentions or no. That was incredibly stupid of her."

"Rest assured that I will, Mala. But later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

… 

Hiccup climbed out of the armoured limousine, followed by Bekker and the others doing the same once the vehicle had been parked in the garage at the country house.

They had been flown to Copenhagen airport where, after a brief wait, an armour-plated limo had arrived to pick them all up, the Banks’ head of security and butler in the driver and passenger seat respectively.

“If you would all follow me,” said the butler, a bald man with a red beard that reached down to his chest, wearing a blue dress shirt, light grey jeans and a brown leather belt.

He led them out of the garage, with the head of security - a man with the build of a heavyweight champion in a tightfitting black suit and tie concealing soft body armour and a holstered USP9. He also wore a wired earpiece and black sunglasses.

Stepping out of the garage and through a door that led into the next section of the house, they were brought into a large room complete with five bunk beds, the last of which was pressed against the wall next to the door frame. Each of the beds had a navy blue duvet and two pillows of matching colour.

But what each of them first saw as they entered the room was three drawers, set in a row against a wall, facing the bunk beds.

“This is where you will be sleeping during your time with us,” the butler told them. “Those drawers contain twenty sets of purple unisex pyjamas for you, one set to wear and the other as a substitute when a set is getting washed. In addition to ten sets of toothbrushes and toothpaste.”

“Starting tomorrow, you will be patrolling the house and grounds as a group at the crack of dawn every day, followed by one of you, chosen by the group as a whole, patrolling each hour,” added the head of security. “That will, of course, mean that all of you will patrol at least twice a day, not including your patrol at dawn.”

His piece said, the head of security exchanged some words with the man in his baritone voice before leaving; heading for the guard outpost by the electric front gate of the country house, where a guard was currently stationed.

“Breakfast will be available when you complete your patrol at dawn, served separately from the Prime Minister and her family, however, lunch and dinner will be served at the same time for everyone, at noon and 5 PM respectively. Food will be served in the dining room located in the main section of the house. Also, there is a bathroom in the room just beyond that door.” the butler said, pointing at a door in the wall beyond the bunk beds. “Does anyone have any questions?”

“Does Emil Bank usually sneak out at night?” Kai asked.

“Not during weekdays, where his mother and stepfather - Mrs Bank and Mr Harr - watch him closely. But at the weekend, they pretend not to notice, though his mother does worry. Don’t tell Master Bank that though.”

“Fine with me. This conversation never happened, right guys?” checked Kai, receiving nods of agreement from her colleagues.

“Alright. If there are no more questions, I’ll leave you to get settled in. The wifi password is ‘bank’. If you need anything further, don’t hesitate to approach me or any of the maids working here. Now, with all that said, I hope you all enjoy your stay here.” Then he was gone.

“So, who is sleeping where?” asked Lam.

“That depends on whether any of you, snore,” said Dall. “New guy, do you snore?” she asked, turned and looking at Hiccup.

“No. I have a friend who does though. How about we do this based on the alphabetical order of our last names? Since I don’t know any of your first names, and I’m not feeling up to sharing mine. Also, anyone who snores gets a bed furthest from the others.”

“Not a bad idea,” muttered Axelsen. “I guess I’m with First Lieutenant Bekker then. Whoever’s next goes with Dall.”

“That would be me,” said Gad. “Then it’s Haddock and Ipsen, I think.”

“That leaves me, Kai and Lam,” said Loft.

“You’re forgetting about me,” said Magnussen. “I’m quiet, not invisible,” he muttered, half smiling. “I can go with Lieutenant Lam if you want.”

“Okay, so that’s decided, good,” said Hiccup, before moving to sit on the lower half of one of the five bunk beds in the room as the others dispersed, a few sitting on their new beds, and the others heading for the drawers to collect their provided gear.

Taking the USP9 from the holster on his hip, Hiccup sat down on his bed. Then, taking out his phone, Hiccup turned it back on, checking to see if he had any new text messages.

There was one, a brief text Cami had sent.

_‘Police station was set on fire, everyone alive but in hospital.’_

_‘Drago?’_

A tense minute passed until Hiccup got a response, his blood boiling at the possibility.

_‘Seems like it. Krogan and Grimmel are gone.’_

“Fuck.”

_‘I’ll be stuck here for the next two weeks. I want you to find a way to get him arrested as soon as you can. If anyone tries to stop you, tell them that I put you in charge of the Draugr Squad’_

_‘Yes sir.’_

_‘Oh, and tell Fishlegs I want him on the job as well. Tell him to do a spot of passive recon. He’ll know what I mean.’_

“Haddock, are you doing okay down there?” his bunkmate, Ipsen, asked, looking over the side of the top bunk in front of him.

“Yeah, just got a text from my ex-girlfriend,” Hiccup said, purposefully not elaborating.

“Ah, I got you. I’ll leave you be then,” said Ipsen, before the brunette left Hiccup’s field of view.

“Anyone think they would mind if I took a patrol right now?” Hiccup queried aloud.

“Probably not, as long as the guard knew about it,” replied Lam.

“Great. I’ll see you guys in a few then.” And Hiccup left the room, phone in hand, pocketing the device as he walked.

The door closed, and a moment of quiet developed before it was shattered by a scream of raw fury.

“THOR DAMMIT! DAMN IT ALL TO HEL! FUCK EVERYTHING!”

… 

Three men stepped out of the Boeing 737 that had arrived from Aalborg airport, heading down the staircase on wheels and onto Icelandic soil.

Each of the men wore matching sunglasses and black baseball caps, but the man leading the others had a thick and unkempt black beard; the most facial hair out of the trio, with the man behind him sporting a goatee.

“Welcome to Iceland, Krogan, Grimmel.”

“Indeed, thanks to your help, Madguts. Who would have thought a former prisoner would be so eager to break the law over a matter such as money? It’s a good thing you had that Grenade launcher with incendiary rounds, even if I have some misgivings on being put in the line of fire, almost literally.”

“Money and asylum,” corrected Madguts. “Same as you two will receive now, I imagine. But enough about that. Let’s go. Best not to keep the man waiting.”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Krogan and Grimmel voiced their agreement.

… 

**A/N: So, next chapter we’ll be meeting some more characters and things, while Drago continues his machinations and Hiccup is forced to hear what’s happening on Berk via Cami, while unable to do anything for obvious reasons.**

**Sounds awful. I certainly wouldn’t want to be in his situation.**

**Anyway, I’m going to go, as education, especially at university level, waits for no man.**

**[1] D.O.P.E or Data On Previous Engagements, for anyone who is interested, is, as the name implies, a record of the data used during a sniper’s previous missions to kill their target. This would include things like wind speed, barometric pressure, humidity, elevation, distance and whether or not the sniper had to account for the Coriolis effect - the rotation of planet Earth.**   
  
**[2] Principal. This is the term used by Bodyguards for the individual they are hired to protect. For Hiccup and his colleagues, this would of course be Emil Bank.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Sting Part 2**

… 

Astrid shot up in her hospital bed, before just as quickly doubling over as a bout of coughing racked her body. Once the coughing subsided, she examined her hands, with bubbly red skin covering the back of both, contrasting against the pale smoothness of her palms.

"Great," Astrid said in a rasp.

“Hello neighbour,” said a voice, coming from her right.   
  
Looking over, she was met with a girl with blue eyes, blonde hair and a large chest sitting up in bed, a phone in her lap.   
  
“Hello. Cami, right?” Astrid returned.   
  
“Yep.” Cami nodded, looking her in the eye before her eyes drifted to her hands. “That looks painful. Does it hurt?”

“No, it mostly feels dry and itchy. But my throat feels worse.”   
  
“Yeah, breathing in smoke doesn’t sound nice.”   
  
“So, has anything happened since the fire?”   
  
“Well, I imagine Krogan and Grimmel are long gone by now. Nobody died in that fire either, which is good.”   
  
Then, Cami’s voice dropped to a whisper as she gazed at her lap. “Nobody died,” she murmured, her hands curling around her body like she was hugging herself while repeating the words to herself, quieter each time she said it.   
  
_ Nobody lost anyone like I lost Ben,  _ Cami thought to herself, while she kept her hands wrapped around her torso.

“Alright then.” Guessing the conversation was over after thirty seconds passed with no further response from Cami, Astrid threw back the white duvet on her bed, then stood up and headed for the door that was across the room on her left.   
  
Crossing the room while holding her hospital gown closed with one hand, her bare feet traversed the cold tile as sunlight entered the room through the white curtains behind her.

Opening the door, Astrid found her way blocked by a seven-foot-tall red-haired mountain of a woman, who had just been about to enter, judging by how she had a hand reaching for the handle of the door. “I see you’re awake. Good. I was just about to find out how you’re doing on Mala’s behalf, but I can see that is a non-issue.”

“Not intending to sound rude at the moment, but who are you? And where is Mala? I’d like to speak to her about some things.”

“DSIS agent Bertha Boggs,” the woman introduced herself, looking down at Astrid. “I’m here to speak with my daughter. Mala is in the next room over,” she added, stepping aside and pointing past Astrid down the corridor.   
  
“Thank you. And nice to meet you. I’m Officer Hofferson.”

“Nice to meet you as well, officer Hofferson.”   
  
Leaving Bertha behind, Astrid entered the room on her left that the DSIS agent had pointed out.

“-let Hofferson and the others know when they’re up and about, alright?” she heard Mala say as she slowly opened the door.   
  
“Yes, Chief,” nodded Heather before glancing her way. “Speaking of Astrid…” the raven-haired woman pointed at the door.   
  
Mala looked at Astrid, smiled, then stood up. “Well, that saves you some explaining. I’ll take my leave now.”   
  
“Well, your voice seems to be in better shape than mine,” Astrid rasped. “How did you manage that?”   
  
“Guess I was just luckier than you,” Heather winked before frowning. “Raven Point police station burned down, Krogan and Grimmel escaped and we’re all transferring to Berk Central until they rebuild it. However long that takes.”   
  
“Sounds like a mess.”   
  
“You got that right,  _ Astrid Freyja ‘raspy’ Hofferson _ .”   
  
“I can easily make you as raspy as I am right now. I’ll just need my hands and your neck.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Threaten me later, Astrid. You should go see your sister and your dad in those beds over there.”   
  
Following Heather’s finger with her eyes, Astrid spotted them lying in the beds beside Heather’s own, the only sign they were alive being the rise and fall of their chests.    
  
Wordlessly, Astrid scrambled over to them, sitting beside her sister’s bed and running her right hand through her sister’s hair while gazing at the mostly still form of her father.   
  
There was the sound of the drawing back of a duvet and footsteps across the carpet before Heather joined her, sitting beside her and gently taking Astrid’s left hand in her own.

In response, Astrid leaned her head on Heather’s shoulder, and if her hospital gown became a little bit moist in that area, Astrid’s raven-haired friend thought it best that she didn’t mention that fact.

… 

The car was silent as Bertha drove Cami back to her hotel room.   
“Do you want to talk about what you did?”   
  
“I saw him. I saw Ben in that fire. I thought they were going to die just like how he did,” Cami responded.

Bertha nodded. “I thought you might have. Does it still bother you after all this time?”

“I didn’t know it would until I saw the burning building.”

“Then perhaps it would be a good idea to go get help.”   
  
“Maybe. But now, I just want to get my mind off of that.”

“Yeah, I would as well. Do you want to go catch a movie once I’m done for the day?” Bertha suggested. “We can have a girl’s night out.”   
  
“I’d like that,” Cami smiled, though it was brief. 

“I’ll call you when it's time, okay?” added Bertha.

“Okay.”   
  
“Good. Also, I’ll send someone to pick up your car for you.”   
  
“Thanks. I actually forgot about that until now.”   
  
“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Bertha smiled. Then her smile broadened when Cami smiled like she hadn’t done for the last two years.

But when Cami entered her hotel room, she was certainly not smiling. She ran across the room, slamming the door behind her, and threw herself on her bed as the tears started to fall and the sobs wracked her body.   
  
“Oh, Ben. Why did I have to lose you?” she cried.

… 

_ Madguts opened the door to his house when he heard knocking. _

_ Upon opening it, he saw two individuals waiting for him. _

_ One was tall, buff and bald, while the other had a full head of black hair and a goatee. _

_ “We have a proposition for you, Madguts, on behalf of a third party,” said Viggo. _

_ “Who are you and what kind of proposition?” asked the thirty-year-old, raising a bushy eyebrow as he gazed at the pair. _

_ “All shall be revealed if you let us in,” was the reply he got. _

_ Madguts took the time to look them up and down for any kind of weapon. They had nothing, besides the black BMW M5 they had arrived in, parked against the pavement behind them. Madguts sighed after taking it all in and stepped aside, opening the door further. “Don’t make me regret this, and make it quick.” _

_ “Believe me, I intend to,” smirked Viggo. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Then, stepping inside Madguts house, the shorter man turned to his older brother. “Ryker, be a dear and make sure to inform us if anyone arrives.” _

_ Grunting in lieu of words, the large bald man closed the door and remained standing behind it as Viggo and Madguts ventured further into the house. _

_ Madguts opened the door to his living room, then sat down on a couch, with his uninvited guest choosing to stand instead. “The proposition is simple. You will ensure the escape of two individuals in exchange for money and asylum in Iceland. We will provide you with the tools you need and a location to dispose of said tools after the fact. That is all.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “What happens if I refuse?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I will summon my brother and he will tend to you as he sees fit. But after prison, I would imagine you wouldn’t be fond of such treatment.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hmm. How much money are we talking about and how soon does this need to be done?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You will be paid one thousand Danish Kroner. As for when that will depend on whenever the police bring these two individuals in for questioning. We will be in contact when that time comes. And of course, that means that you will have to help them escape police custody. Now, I presume from these specific questions that you are in?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I suspect I don’t have much of a choice, so yeah, I’m in.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Splendid. Now, we shall leave you with those tools and be on our way. Thank you for your time, Mads Sogard.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Madguts eyes bore into Viggo at that. “How do you know my name?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I was informed by our third party. They decided you would be quite useful to their goals. That is all.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ryker entered the room a short while later, set down a black case on the floor of the living room, then also left. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Only when Madguts heard their BMW drive off did he move from his position. Rising, he went and opened the case to find a black grenade launcher inside. _

_ Closing the case after examining the weapon, the man grabbed a coat and shoes then left his house, locking the door behind him. As he walked, he took out his phone. “Yeah, it’s me, Johann. Listen, we need to talk. I’m on my way to your place right now. Yes, I’ll meet you there.” _

The event Madguts had recalled had taken place a few days before the current moment; Him, Krogan and Grimmel sitting on a blue sofa in the residence of a stern man with a scarred face, prosthetic arm and black dreadlocked hair.

Drago Bludvist himself.

"I want you - Krogan and Grimmel - to prepare to travel to Copenhagen. Mildew and one other will go with you. I will tell you the rest when you get there,” said the man.

"Yes, sir. But what about him?" Krogan asked, with a glance at Madguts.

"As promised, he will be getting asylum for his help. Now, get moving. Mildew should be waiting for you both, downstairs."   
  
Krogan and Grimmel nodded, then left without another word.

… 

“Up for another joyride tomorrow night, Emil?” his friend, Marcus, asked him as they stood at the school gates, other teenagers passing them by.

“Sure thing. I’ll be there. I’ll drive of course,” replied Emil.

“You remember what happened last time you drove, right?” Marcus checked.

“Yeah, someone took control of the wheel while I was trying to do a three-point turn, and I was the one in the drivers’ seat, so I got in trouble while  _ he _ didn’t.”

“C’mon, how many times do I have to say I’m sorry?”

“As long as it takes for you to stop asking, or pass the driving test and get a license.”

A horn suddenly blared, and both teenagers looked to the gate, seeing the armoured limo that was familiar to both. “Right, I’ll see you tomorrow, Marcus.”

“Yeah, see you then.”

After climbing into the back of the limo and putting on his seatbelt, his mother's head of security spoke up from the passenger seat only when the limo peeled away, the family butler driving.

“Notice anyone you’ve never seen before?” asked the guard as per usual.

“No. But even if I did, they wouldn’t stalk me,” Emil replied.

“You can never be too careful, Master Bank,” the butler reminded him, speaking up at that moment. “But, while we’re on the topic of security, the team of bodyguards your mother requested arrived a few hours ago. They’re staying in the guest rooms of the house, just so you’re aware.”

“Great. I wonder what sort of dull people they’ll be.”

“Dull is not a word I would use to describe ten members of the Jægerkorpset, Master Bank.”

Emil’s eyes widened. “The Jaeger Corps are my bodyguards? How?! How did she manage that?”

“She asked nicely, Master Bank,” was the butler’s flat reply.

“Okay, that is pretty cool. Do I get to meet them today?” Emil eagerly asked.

"I can introduce you to them, yes." said the driver.

"Good. I’m looking forward to it," replied Emil. 

… 

Mala was leaving Eir General hospital, gazing at her phone when she heard the voice of a certain barman. “I trust your officers are doing well?”   
  
Her gaze met his as she pocketed her phone, taking in the large black case that was waiting at his feet. “Johann. What do you want? This isn’t exactly a good place or time for your booze.”   
  
“Right you are. I’m not here for that.” His demeanour changed from jovial to serious. “I have evidence of a weapon smuggling ring in Berk.”   
  
“I’ll have someone look into that later. My hands are full at the moment-”   
  
“Including the weapon that caused your present crisis,” He interjected, crouching and opening the case by his feet to reveal a black grenade launcher, closing the case again after a few seconds passed. “A former associate of mine was forced into using this and has recently fled Berk. Before leaving, he asked me to hand this over to the police, so here I am.”   
  
“What do you want in return for this?”   
  
“Immunity. I feel the ring involved may target me next.”   
  
_ Again. _ He added mentally.   
  
“In return, I will help you to arrest the members of this ring in any way I can.”   
  
“Am I right in suspecting that you knew when this attack on Raven Point Station would occur?” asked Mala, gazing at him meaningfully.   


“I couldn’t be certain. If I had said something and nothing happened as a result, that would reflect badly on myself, and my business by extension.”   
  
“Right. I forgot who I was speaking to for a moment. Very well Johann. You will get what you wish, provided you can get me leads.”   
  
“Your wish is my command.” he bowed, then started to leave.   
  
Mala dialled a number then held her phone to her ear. Hearing it connect, she spoke. “Detective Ack? Yes, it’s me. I want you to do two things ASAP. First, I want Mildew Villager, Krogan Prince and Grimmel Hunter to be arrested from the moment they set foot on Berk. Inform the departments on the mainland to also be on the lookout, as many as you can get. Get Interpol involved as well, if possible. Second, I want Johann put in protective custody.”   
  
Mala hung up, pocketed her phone and set off, taking the weapon case with her as she headed for her black Range Rover.

… 

_ ‘Hey, I heard about the fire. Are you doing okay?’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Alive.’ _ Astrid sent back to Hiccup, mindful of the skin over her knuckles and her entire family in the next room, her mother having come to visit.  _ ‘Okay might be a bit of a stretch.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘What happened?’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Oh, it's nothing, just a few burns. Wasn’t a pleasant feeling and not the best to look at though.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘My best friend has a permanent scar. I can handle a couple of burns, Milady.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Milady? How very posh of you, Haddock.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘I aim to please. Now, you should know that I’m not on Berk right now, so I won’t be able to go on any romantic rendezvous for the next two weeks.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Oh? What are you up to, old ‘un?’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Classified, young ‘un. Rules of the job.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Are you hunting down another rogue soldier?’ Astrid's hand tightened around her phone as she sent this text. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘No. You can rest assured of that. I’m on bodyguard duty, but I can’t say more than that for security reasons.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Her hand loosened, and Astrid let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding in. ‘Alright. Well, I hope it goes well for you and whoever you’re protecting.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘As do I. Send me a text if you ever want someone to talk to, Milady. I’ll respond as soon as I can.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Likewise. This would also be as good a time as any to talk about my uncle, right? At some point during your two weeks away, I mean.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Yeah, I agree. But how should we broach that topic?’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘I’ll get back to you on that. Still haven’t decided myself.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Okay then. I’ll leave you be for now. Get well soon.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ ‘Thanks.’ _ Just as Hiccup received that final text, the door to their quarters opened and the butler entered, Emil Bank in tow.   
  
“Master Bank wished to meet you all, so here he is,” said the butler. “Please introduce yourselves.”   
  
“I’m Lieutenant Lam.” 

“Lieutenant Loft.”

“Lieutenant Axelsen.”

“Lieutenant Ipsen.” 

“Lieutenant Kai, here.”

“Lieutenant Gad.”

“Lieutenant Dall.”

“First Lieutenant Bekker over here.”

“First Lieutenant Magnussen.”

“Call me Haddock,”   
  
“Like the fish?” Emil asked.   
  
“Yeah, like the fish,” chuckled Hiccup. “I come from a fishing town after all.”   
  
“Where?”   
  
“Berk. Off the north-west coast of Denmark, not too far from Aalborg.”   
  
“Okay, well it was nice meeting everyone. I’ll be in my room. Awesome scars and tattoos by the way.” Then he left, followed by the butler.   
  
“Seems like you’ve become a celebrity now Haddock,” muttered Lam. “The kid didn’t say anything about us.”   
  
“ _ Great _ . I hate being the centre of attention.”   
  
“You’ll survive, Haddock,” said Bekker, mockingly patting his shoulder.   
  
“Your lack of concern is disturbing, Bekker,” Hiccup grumbled.

… 

Later that day, at five PM, the entire group were directed to the dining room of the country house; a huge room with marble flooring and an oak table capable of seating fifteen people at once.   
  
At one end of the table sat the Prime Minister, with her son and husband sitting in the next two seats.   
  
Five of the remaining twelve seats were occupied by Hiccup and his new colleagues, with Bekker, Lam, Kai, Magnussen and Loft busy patrolling the house, while the chef and his team of cooks milled in and out of the connected kitchen, bringing trays that carried plates of food, each concealed by a cloche. 

_ Is this a dining room or some expensive restaurant? _ Thought Hiccup, idly noting that the others present were watching the proceedings as well, and were likely thinking the same thing.

Eventually, each plate had been placed on the table, and the food underneath was revealed to be a fairly unique dish.   
  
“So we have Bacon wrapped around some kind of meat, I’m guessing chicken, stuffed with asparagus? And there’s a bowl of mustard as well,” muttered Gad.   
  
“Yes, it is my favourite meal,” said the Prime Minister. “But I understand if it’s not to everyone’s liking. I’m something of a fan of unconventional meals.”   
  
“It looks delicious, just not what I would have expected with all the cooks walking around here,” Gad admitted.   
  
Mette Bank smiled. “Feel free to speak your mind. It makes a refreshing change from my work. On that note, enjoy the food, and your stay in my home as guests.”

“So what do we think about the Prime Minister and her family?” asked Loft, once they had eaten dinner - which they all agreed was delicious - and were now back in their room getting ready for bed.   
  
“A lot more normal than I thought, considering they live in a house this size,” said Lam.   
  
“Agreed,” said Hiccup. “So, anyone want to take the first patrol? Because if not, I will.”   
  
“It’s all yours, Haddock,” said Dall. “But I’ll take the hour after you.”   
  
“Alright. Goodnight everyone. See you tomorrow.”


	18. Chapter 18

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 18: Routine Changes Part 1**

**A/N: Finished my first term at University, so here’s a chapter I put together in whatever spare time I had over the past few weeks.** **  
****  
****It’s another two-parter, but I wanted to get a chapter out as a Christmas present for you all. So I hope you enjoy this first bit.** **  
**********

**Now ladies and gentlemen, let us begin the show.**

… 

Ringing ears  
  
Raging headache   
  
Gunfire   
  
Hiccup shot up in bed, covered in sweat, breathing hard for several seconds before he gradually calmed down when he found that he wasn’t trapped in a Humvee. A Humvee that was stuck, tipped on its side on a dusty road in Afghanistan.   
  
Then once he had managed to calm down, he heard it.

“Karl… no… don’t do it…”

The muted whimpering was coming from the bunk bed directly opposite his own.  
  
Sitting up, he took in the sight of Bekker’s red hair, an unruly mess, as she continued muttering words while asleep.   
  
“No… Karl… don’t leave me…”   
  
_That must be the name of her partner who she said she lost,_ thought Hiccup.   
  
“I need you, babe… stay with me…”   
  
Sighing, Hiccup got up and headed for the bathroom in the next room, not content to keep listening, but he did spare her one last glance before entering the room to take a shower just as she cried out, stirring awake the room’s other occupants.   
  
“Don’t die on me… I need you!”

… 

“So, Haddock, you want to talk about that shouting match you had with the limousine while you were in the garage yesterday? I won’t judge your habit of swearing at vehicles or the rooms that contain them," said Lieutenant Kai with a smirk in his direction.  
  
There was a brief murmur of laughter among the group as they patrolled the house together before Hiccup responded to Kai, who was walking ahead of him. "Well if I must, then I think Bekker should also tell us if she’s doing okay since we all heard her mention Karl in her sleep.”   
  
“Fair enough. Do you concur, Bekker?” asked Kai, looking back at her as she walked beside Hiccup.   
  
“Not a chance,” Bekker retorted.   
  
“Then that settles it. Now, let’s focus on getting this patrol done guys,” interjected Lam.   
  
As ordered by their detail leader, the entire group fell silent until they completed their patrol around the immediate perimeter, then dispersed to patrol elsewhere.

Hiccup opted to head into the main section of the house, climbing the stairs and exploring the rooms there.  
  
As he did so, he came across one such room with a sheet of paper taped to its door, practically begging to be read.   
  
_‘Emil, if you’re reading this, then Aksel and I will have left for Copenhagen Airport to start our holiday. Be good to your bodyguards and I hope you enjoy your time at home. Oh, and of course, keep doing well in school.’_   
  
Hiccup turned and walked away, resuming his patrol while feeling like he had intruded on something he shouldn’t have.   
  
But more importantly, Hiccup felt oddly nostalgic and was shocked to feel his eyes water of their own accord. Wiping them dry and pausing for a moment to regain his composure, Hiccup continued on.

…

When the time for breakfast arrived, upon entering the dining room the group was greeted by a selection of Danish pastries, Grød (Porridge), buttered rye bread, bacon, soft boiled eggs to eat and either freshly-made stewed fruit squash or coffee to drink.

“I love me some Vienna bread,” said Hiccup, eagerly biting into a danish as he sat at the table with the others.  
  
In addition to having picked a couple of danishes, Hiccup had also selected a bowl of Grød and stewed blackcurrant squash.

“I think you mean Wienerbrød,” said Bekker.

“I prefer to use the English translation. I had a friend who was pretty bad at speaking Danish, so he would always call it that. I ended up adopting the habit at some point.”

“Interesting. What was your friend’s name, if you don’t mind me asking?” asked Dall.

“Lieutenant Eretson. He was my partner before he passed on.”

At that, the atmosphere in the room turned a little sombre, as one might expect.

"Alright, I think that's enough questions for our resident fish-man now guys,” said Bekker, amidst laughter from the group. “Let's talk about something else, like how our principal is utterly terrible at tiptoeing into bedrooms," she suggested.

"Think he bought our act of being asleep?" Kai asked just as the butler and head of security entered the room.

“Most likely, but if not, he might let us know when he wakes up," said Gad.

“He should be up soon. Master Bank is something of an early riser,” interjected the butler.

“Now, which of you is the detail leader? We need to discuss the standard procedure for the principal’s average school day,” the guard added.

“That would be me,” said Lam, raising a hand.

“Alright. Now, it’s very simple. For each of his classes, try to be as out of the way as possible. The faculty of the school dislike the security measures in place, as it causes distractions for the students as one would expect. So try to not respond to any questions from curious students. Channel your inner british royal guard as much as possible, and they will lose interest in you by the end of the day. They always do, since it is routine for them to see bodyguards present there,” he told them. 

“Also, one of the maids who works here will be returning tomorrow from her holiday, so expect a new face around here. Your principal will be leaving for school in an hour, so get ready to go with him. Once you’re all done for the day, you can relax as you wish upon getting back home at 3:30 pm. That is all.”  
  
With the matter decided, the group plus the guard and butler finished their breakfast and dispersed, though not all of them.

…

“You want to talk to me or something?” asked Hiccup, noticing Bekker was still present in the dining room, even after the others had left.  
  
“I mentioned my partner’s name in my sleep this morning, didn’t I?” asked Bekker.   
  
“Yep.”

“Figures. I get nightmares involving him occasionally. Sorry if I woke you up.”  
  
“It’s fine. I was already awake. How do you handle them?” Hiccup inquired.   
  
“I don’t. Never knew how to, and going to see a therapist seems…” She sighed sadly. “Like I’m going to forget him. Do you get them too?”   
  
“Yeah, and for the same reason.”   
  
“How often?”   
  
“I don’t know. I stopped counting after the first time.”   
  
“Join the club,” she muttered before sighing again. “What kind of a pair are we?”   
  
“Depressing, clearly," Hiccup replied, suddenly feeling glum.   
  
“You got that right, Haddock.”   
  
“Yeah… If you want, we can talk more about our mutual depression? I mean, I might be the only one in our group who knows exactly how you feel.”

“Not true, since I met Lieutenant Kai and Dall back during the time I spent in basic. But talking things out does sound nice. So let’s be depressing together. On that note, what exactly did I say in my sleep? Obviously, I mentioned Karl, but what did I say about him? Leave nothing out please."

"Well you said the word 'babe' in the same sentence as his name, so obviously you were together. Beyond that, it was you telling him not to leave you. Fairly standard."

Bekker sighed at that. "Don't tell anyone about that please."

Hiccup mimed zipping his lips. "Secrets are kinda my speciality now. I won't tell anyone."

"I'll hold you to that. Now it's your turn, Haddock. Spill."

"Massive fire, with my mother ending up trapped inside then buried back on Berk. Not to mention four guys I knew from High school each K.I.A."

Bekker turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. "That's so sad," she then said, her voice far quieter than normal, to the point that Hiccup almost didn't hear her.

"Yeah, welcome to my world. Or our world I guess, since you've also lost someone. Now comes the big question. How can we help each other deal with it?"

Bekker turned to face him then, letting her arms drop by her sides in the process. "Who knows? I for one don't. I guess that's a therapist's job, but that's not exactly an option for me as previously discussed."

"What if we both wrote what we knew about them? That way we could move on. It's better than forgetting things I'll say."

"Didn't bring a journal or a diary with me. Did you?"

"Yeah. But didn't the butler tell us we could ask for things and they would bring them to us?"

She shot him an incredulous look. "And you couldn't think about that and bring it up, sooner?"

"Only occurred to me just now. Hel, I didn't think I would be having this conversation in the first place."

"I feel like blaming you for wasting time, so I will." She said with a half-smile. Then she shrugged. "Now how about you patrol like you're meant to."

"Yeah, I should get on that. See you later, friend."

Bekker blinked then smiled. “Yeah, I guess we are friends now. Anyway, later Haddock.”  
  
Hiccup smiled in turn before they parted ways. “Later, Bekker.”

… 

"Are you sure you want to do this, son? We can still tell them you didn't feel up to it and go on home."

Fishlegs was sitting shotgun in a dark red Ford Mondeo, his father beside him and the car in a space in the parking lot at the base.

"I do, Dad." Fishlegs lied. "Or at least, I need to."

"Well, alright. Just… be careful. At least for my sake, so that your mother won't tan both our behinds," Malte chuckled.

Fishlegs smiled. "I'll be sure to do that, don't you worry."

"Alright. Let me get that wheelchair of yours ready. Then you can be on your way."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

… 

_Never knew how to, and going to a therapist seems…_

_'Like I’m going to forget,'_

Hiccup finished the sentence in his head as he patrolled around the house. 

_'I don’t want to do it.'_

He continued mentally. _'But I don’t have much of a choice. It’s either that or live with the memory of how I failed them all forever.'_

He paused in his walk, idly looking up at the main section of the house. 

_Am I just supposed to wait until someone else who is important to me, like Fishlegs for instance, is taken away?_

Sighing, Hiccup knew the right answer already, even as he recognised it wasn’t going to be easy. 

Hiccup had grown to become a part of the Draugr Squad and cared for each one of them, even after death. 

_What kind of a pair are we?_

_Depressing, clearly._

_You got that right, Haddock._

He sighed once more and turned his head back to view the gardens belonging to the residence; beyond the front gate. He counted the strands of grass that stuck out for a moment, and then gave up. 

_'Well, if you can get through half the crazy stuff you’ve gotten through in life, Hiccup, then you can get through this,'_ he reassured himself. 

_'It’s not going to be easy, but then again, what is?'_ He shrugged. _'I’m not going to be stuck in the past. Not anymore.'_ He decided as he looked away from the gardens and reached into his pocket for his phone.

_'Think you can find me a good therapist for when I get back? I know this is kinda out of the blue, and not like me, with the infamous Haddock brand of stubbornness that I inherited, but I changed my mind about… you know.' He typed, subconsciously waving his right hand in the air before adding, 'So, yeah, bye.'_ and sending the text to Cami. 

Then he turned on aeroplane mode and resumed his patrol of the area.

… 

Wheeling himself through Sølvbånd base, Fishlegs came to a stop in front of Gobber’s office. Seeing the lights were on, he knocked once, then once Gobber called for him to enter, reached for the door handle that was above him, and with a fair bit of difficulty, wheeled himself inside.  
  
“Hello… Oh. It’s you, Lieutenant Ingerman.” Gobber blinked as he took in Fishlegs' wheelchair. “You decided to come here while injured?”   
  
“Gotta take care of things around here, sir. Speaking of, where’s Snotlout?”   
  
“At the range, same as yesterday. But nevermind that. Are you sure you want to be here?”   
  
“No, but that won’t stop Drago, will it sir?”   
  
“I suppose not. Well if you’re sure about this, then I won’t ask you again.”   
  
Fishlegs nodded and turned his wheelchair around, facing the door but speaking as he did so. “I’ll let you know if I find anything, sir.”

“Very well laddie. Good luck. Oh, and I should mention that you're on loan to the DSIS since you showed up here. Why? I don't know, but Cami should be able to fill you in. She was at the range as well, last I checked."

Fishlegs faced Gobber again. "For how long, sir?"

"Up until you are deployed on some new mission somewhere. That's what they told me. Anyways, get," he grumbled. "I've got paperwork to sort out because you came here."

Fishlegs nodded and turned away again. "Yes, sir."  
  
Once outside, Fishlegs began his journey anew. After entering the gun range, he spotted Cami, Nora and Snotlout all present. Cami spotted him first as he approached them, followed by Nora glancing in his direction, but Snotlout had ear protection on and was focusing on his aim, firing round after round at the paper target at the end of his lane, so he didn’t hear the door open or notice who had arrived.

Cami crossed the room at once, moving past Fishlegs and motioning for him to follow her. “So what are we doing?”  
  
“You and I are going to find Drago. You still know your way around a Linux terminal?”   
  
“Of course. But what about him? Shouldn’t we involve Snotlout? The Draugr Squad isn’t exactly swamped with people right now, you know.”   
  
“Leave him. He’s occupied at the moment as you saw, and he wouldn’t come anyway. He’s been grumbling about losing to Hiccup all morning.”   
  
Fishlegs tilted his head in her direction ever so slightly, after stopping in his tracks. “Really? When did that happen?”   
  
“Two days ago, during Hiccup’s evaluation, according to Nora.”   
  
“Alright. So, where will I be working? I’ll need to go get my laptop from home, which means I’ll need to get into a car, presumably yours, so I hope you have a big one.”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry about that. The DSIS will take care of any hardware you need, and we have cars that are plenty big enough. So, come along, Fishlegs.”

“Understood. Lead the way.”

As they began their journey back to the parking lot, Fishlegs was hit by a thought suddenly, just as Cami brought out her phone. “Mind if I swing by the armoury before we leave? I need a weapon.”  
  
Cami looked back at him, blinking. “What for?”   
  
Fishlegs simply nodded down at his cast legs.   
  
“Oh. Sure thing then. I’ll meet you when you’re done.”   
  
Fishlegs nodded again, then took off, wheeling his bulk down the hallway. “Provided we get this done today, I want to surprise Snotlout. See what his reaction to my current state would be.”   
  
“Not good for you, most likely, but I guess we’ll see!” Cami responded, calling after his retreating bulky form.

… 

It was 8 am when Emil was finally ready to leave for school, dressed in black denim jeans, a light grey shirt and black hoodie, with his backpack straps adjusted as loosely as possible, the black bag reaching the small of his back as a result.  
  
Stepping into the garage with the head guard and the butler, their arrival drew the attention of the ten waiting bodyguards who were standing around the armoured limousine.   
  
“Ah, the rebel finally arrives,” noted Hiccup. “You’re going to be late.”   
  
“I’m here, aren’t I? Don’t start sounding like my mum now,” retorted Emil.   
  
Hiccup rolled his eyes and headed for one of the doors of the limousine, followed by the other bodyguards who were present. “Just get in the damn car,” he retorted, opening one of the vehicle’s doors while the butler pressed a button on the wall beside the garage’s door to open it.   
  
A short while later, the long vehicle drove out of the garage and through the front gates, beginning its journey to Copenhagen International School.

… 

A knock on the door drew a bald man with a braided blond moustache to it. Opening it, he looked out, a USP held in the hand behind his back, to see Johann standing on his doorstep.

“Officer Sven,” he greeted.

“Johann.” Sven’s voice was curt. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“You know why I’m here, I’m sure.”   
  
Sven brought his gun to bear on Johann. “I don’t want any trouble.”   
  
Johann smiled. “Ah, well, thank you.”   
  
Sven paused for a moment, blinking in confusion. “What?”   
  
Johann didn’t reply, instead throwing a punch at Sven’s throat. Then, when Sven’s grip of the gun slackened as he gasped for air, Johann tore it from him with his gloved right hand and used his gloved left hand to grab his head, throwing him against the doorframe of the door and knocking him out.   
  
“Thank you for giving me a potential lead. Now I need to figure out if the lead is solid.” Flicking the safety on the gun before pocketing it, Johann took hold of Sven’s legs and dragged him inside. “We have things to talk about, so come along now.”   
  
A short while later, Sven was slapped awake again.   
  
He looked around as Johann proceeded to occupy a red leather arm-chair, _his arm-chair_ , Sven thought, as the police officer recognised it and realised he was on the carpet floor of his living room.   
  
“Officer Sven," Said Johann. "Eyes over here.”   
  
Sven looked his way, taking in the pistol in the barman’s gloved right hand. A gun, Sven realised, was his own. “What do you want, Johann?”   
  
“To know who told Drago about Madguts. You’re going to tell me, or you will be on your way to Valhalla. Or, worse still, the police; and maybe all of Berk at that, will know of your dealings with the Outcasts, followed by you becoming one of them. Two choices. Which one will you pick, Sven?”   
  
Sven said nothing to that, choosing to scowl at the barman, so Johann sighed, pointing Sven’s pistol at him as he added: “Are you forgetting I was a soldier, just like most, if not all Danish men and I have a gun now. Your decision to keep quiet is admirable but stupid, so I think it would be best to tell me what I want to know.”

Barely two minutes later, Johann left Sven’s house. “Good choice, Sven,” he muttered, smiling briefly before he took out his phone and dialled a number. “Detective Ack, I have news for you,” he said, once the line connected.

… 

_‘Well, I can recommend my therapist to you when you get back.’_ _  
_ _  
_ _‘You have a therapist? Since when?’_   
  
_‘Since my mother gave me a brochure last night, following a night out at the movies. I’ll let you know if he’s any good. Anyway, gotta go. Got work to do. Bye.’_

Hiccup sighed mentally, then selected another contact and started typing anew. _‘Want to maybe talk about your uncle today?’_   
  
Sending the text and pocketing his phone, Hiccup glanced at the seats just ahead, two of which were occupied by Magnussen and Dall, then at Emil, who was sitting between him and Bekker as the limo, they were in drove towards Emil’s school in Copenhagen. “So, what do you do for fun?”   
  
Emil shrugged. “I play electric guitar sometimes.”

“Do you play it at night?” Magnussen interjected.  
  
“Usually, yes. Why?”   
  
“You better not play it while we’re sleeping,” Magnussen and Dall both said in sync.   
  
“I second this. I for one can’t get to sleep if I’m woken up. Not comfortably at least," added Hiccup, with Bekker and everyone else nodding along.   
  
“You mean it’s hard for you to fall asleep?” asked Emil.   
  
Hiccup paused. “…Sure, let’s go with that. Anyway, I knew someone who was into music once.”   
  
“Once?” Emil questioned.   
  
“Lieutenant Ug. He was K.I.A alongside someone else I knew. But how about I talk about something less morbid. What say you?"

Emil leaned forward. "Yeah, I’d like that."

Hiccup's phone vibrated in his pocket but he ignored it as he recalled the event in question. "It was back in 2014. Just lost a bet to my training officer, got my hair bleached and dyed white and was forced to shave my eyebrows as well as wear a white coat and jeans. Then I had to hike down a mountain, holding a sniper rifle and without being seen."  
  
“Did you manage it?” Emil asked, eyes shining.   
  
“Yeah, but it took a while and I was almost spotted several times. It’s an acquired skill.”   
  
“Wait, you had to shave your eyebrows? Really?” laughed Bekker.   
  
“Yes, really. Now, does anyone else have a story they’d be willing to share?”   
  
“I do, but it’s rated eighteen,” said Lieutenant Dall.

“So that’s a no then,” said Bekker, smirking. “Think of the child, Dall.”  
  
“Alright, what about you, Magnussen?” Dall asked as she flipped Bekker off.   
  
“Not one for talking much,” was the response he gave, after ceasing watching the road ahead and looking her way.   
  
“Alright then,” Hiccup returned his attention to his phone.   
  
“That’s it? You guys are lame,” Emil grumbled, crossing his arms.   
  
“Kid, as part of my job, I have to endure long periods of silence, interspersed with fairly short but intense periods of activity, as does every other soldier. If you can’t handle quiet, then you can’t become a soldier, because it is usually the least of your worries on the job,” said Hiccup, without looking up from his phone.   
  
“Well said,” Magnussen muttered.   
  
“Alright, so what do you do for fun?” asked Emil.   
  
“Watch TV and take care of my pet cat, Toothless,” Hiccup replied.   
  
“Toothless?” the nine other soldiers and Emil asked as one. 

“Got him as a kitten. Tried to bite me, didn’t hurt, I joked he must not have teeth, decided to name him Toothless because of it and the name stuck. Now, move on. I’ve had to tell that story too many times,” sighed Hiccup.  
  
“None of you are like what I thought soldiers would be like,” muttered Emil.   
  
“My job is sometimes all about blending in, so I’ll take that as a compliment,” commented Hiccup. “Now, shut up please. I’ve got a text from a friend to read.”   
  
“Boy or girl?” asked Kai, choosing that moment to speak while shooting Hiccup a wink and smirking at him.   
  
“Girl,” said Hiccup, without looking up from his phone. “You remind me a lot of my ex-girlfriend by the way.”   
  
_‘We can talk about my uncle, yeah. So, what do you think about him?’_   
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment, Haddock,” Kai responded, still smiling.   
  
“Alright. How about we stop delving into the fishman’s private life, yeah?” interjected Bekker.   
  
“Can you stop calling me that please, Bekker? If you’re going to give me a nickname, then try to be a bit more original than that,” said Hiccup, while he finished typing out a response to Astrid.   
  
_‘He’s someone who made a big mistake. Four big mistakes. I hate him for those mistakes, but with him behind bars, that’s as far as it goes. One day I may be able to forgive him, but I won’t try and kill him now since it wouldn’t bring my friends back.’_   
  
Ignoring Hiccup, Bekker looked at Emil. “Let’s talk about you for a change. Do you have a crush on someone?”   
  
Emil blushed, which was answer enough, and Kai noticed. “Aww, he does! Boy or girl?”   
  
“Girl,” Emil managed to say, despite his blush.   
  
“I’m getting a sense of deja-vu here folks,” cut in Lieutenant Lam.   
  
Hiccup perked up at that, looking ahead at him. “Really?”   
  
“Yes, so if you don’t mind leaving Emil alone, I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”   
  
“What he said,” agreed Emil.   
  
_‘Good. Well, um… not sure what to say besides that. So, what happens now between us?’_ _  
_ _  
_ _‘No reason we can’t continue as we’ve been doing already, right? That said, I’m not on Berk.’_ _  
_ _  
_ _‘Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.’_ _  
_ _  
_ “Figure what out?” asked Emil.   
  
Hiccup turned off his phone’s screen and pocketed the device. “Emil, you know it’s rude to look at someone else’s phone, right?”

“Not like I had any choice in the matter, with you typing away while sitting right next to me. I could see the words in my peripheral vision.”  
  
Hiccup rolled his eyes at that. “Yeah, sure thing Emil. I’m calling BS on that one. Don’t do it again. Got it?” he checked, his voice gaining a firm edge.   
  
Emil groaned aloud, but sat back in his seat regardless, looking away from Hiccup.   
  
“Good. Now, how long until we get there?” Hiccup called.   
  
“Ten or so minutes to go,” was the butler’s response from the driver’s seat.   
  
“Alright,” began Axelsen. “Emil, how many classes do you have, and how many subjects?”   
  
“Maths, Physics, English, Computer Science and I’m on the school’s cross-country team,” replied Emil.   
  
“Interesting,” commented Ipsen. “So you’re doing the general course?”

“Yeah…” Emil’s voice turned bitter. “I want to join the army once I graduate, but my parents disagree with me staying there. They just want me to complete my mandatory service then go to university.”

_Gee, I wonder why…_ Hiccup snarked mentally.

"Alright," continued Ipsen. "So since you're studying five subjects, that means that at least two of us can be present with and watching Emil in each class, without overlap. The other eight will be allowed to relax a little that way. Explore the rest of the school and stuff. Do you concur, detail leader?"

“I see my work was done for me,” joked Lam, smiling for a moment before his expression turned serious again. “Now, who will be the two main people guarding him for each subject? Any volunteers? I’ll take cross-country,” he informed them.  
  
“I can take Physics,” said Hiccup.   
  
“I’ll do Physics as well,” said Dall.   
  
“Maths for me,” said Bekker.   
  
“And me as well,” said Magnussen.   
  
“I’ll take cross-country as well,” said Kai.   
  
“I’ll do Computer Science,” announced Axelsen.

“Computer Science for me as well,” said Lam.

“So that leaves Gad and Ipsen to cover English then. What subject do you have first, Emil?”  
  
“Physics. So I guess I have Haddock and her to look after me there. Um… what’s your name again?”   
  
“Dall. Try to remember it, Emil,” she told him.   
  
“Alright, now we just have to run through our callsigns and turn on our earpieces, then we’ll be good to go,” Lam added. “So let’s get to it.”

… 

Astrid stared at her phone while she stood with a bag of groceries in hand at the exit of Aldi.

_‘Good. Well, um… not sure what to say besides that. So, what happens now between us?’_

The words seemed to glare judgingly at her, and Astrid glared back.

_Why did you punch Hiccup if you’re still not sure how to handle your thoughts about your uncle?_   
  
_I don’t know alright?! It made sense in that particular moment._ _  
_ _  
_ _Well, what are you going to do about him? Pretend he doesn’t exist forever?_

"Ah, excuse me… you're kinda blocking the exit."

Astrid turned around, seeing a buff ginger-haired, green-eyed man standing there in skinny jeans and a black Metallica t-shirt with two bags of shopping in his grasp.

"Oh, sorry. Just got lost in my thoughts," she muttered.

The man grinned. "I could tell. But I'm wondering if that phone did something to offend you."

"Maybe it did," Astrid smiled and held out her hand. "Astrid Hofferson."

"Dagur Oswaldson," he introduced, putting down one bag and shaking her hand. "Your name sounds familiar."

"Likewise. Maybe you're thinking of another Astrid?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Did you get caught in that fire that happened yesterday?" He inquired, as their handshake ended then and he caught a glimpse of her knuckles.

"Yeah. I had to punch my way through a door to escape. It's only fun if you get a scar out of it, I always say."

"Oh, really?" Dagur chuckled. "I have a feeling my brother would love to get to know you. Tell me, do you know Captain Haddock?"

Astrid smirked. "I didn't know my friend had a brother."

"Oh, you do know him. Good. Well, we're not related really, but I think of him as my battle brother. Anyway, that reminds me, I should get back home. Got my sister staying over right now."

"Interesting. What's her name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Heather."

Astrid blinked. "Oh, so you're Heather's brother, huh? I remember her mentioning you in passing. That's why your name seemed familiar to me."

"Huh. So you're her friend from work? Nice to finally meet you, Astrid."

"Likewise, Dagur."

"Are you two going to keep talking all day while blocking the exit? Some of us have got places to be." A new voice interrupted.

Dagur turned around then while Astrid similarly looked past him, both taking note of the queue that was forming, the man who had spoken up glancing at his watch with exaggerated impatience and glaring at the pair with annoyance.

Dagur stepped aside. "Sorry about that."

"Finally," the man huffed, then strode on by, bag in hand.

"Asshole," Astrid said, as he passed her.

He instantly turned on her. "What did you call me, bitch? First, you waste my time, now you're calling me names?"

"Your ears are working. Good. But now you're the one wasting your time. So go on," replied Astrid.

The man put down his shopping bag. "Oh, so you want to start something?"

"She's not the one getting ready to throw a punch. Just go, man. It's not worth it," said Dagur, putting his bags of shopping down. "Just walk away."

The man wasn't listening to either of them at that point. He turned and threw a punch at Dagur, only to end up with his face pressed to the ground as the soldier stopped the punch by grabbing his right arm, twisting it and subsequently kicking the man's legs out from under him.

"Captain Oswaldson at your service, you idiot. Now, officer Hofferson. What should we do with him?" Dagur asked as the man groaned aloud in pain.

"Let him go with a warning not to do something so pointless again, I'd say," Astrid suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Hauling the man to his feet, Dagur handed his shopping bag. "If you want a rematch, I'll be at _The Lonesome Trader_ tonight with my favourite knife. That's the bar on 12th and Merchant Avenue. What do you say?"

The man simply paled at the implication behind Dagur’s words, shook his head and hurried off without another word to either of them.

"Pity. I was hoping for some practice. Been quite a while for me. Anywho, I'll be off, Astrid,"

"Yeah, I should go home as well. But if that is you when you're rusty, I'd hate to see you when you're at your best."

Dagur laughed. "As would that guy, I'm sure. Take care now." He said, sauntering off with his shopping, Astrid watching him go for a moment before heading for her car.

When Astrid got home, she found a letter waiting for her.

After putting her shopping away, she sat down at her kitchen table and looked it over.

On the cover that faced her, in bold lettering, were the following words.  
  
 **Private and Confidential** **  
****  
****Jægerkorpset**

On the top right corner of the envelope was the crest of the Jaeger Corps; a green and black heater shield with a french horn and crown on top, with the space at the centre of the horn being filled by the number seven.

Opening the envelope, Astrid unfolded the paper before giving the letter a once-over.

_So Aalborg is where Uncle Finn is being kept now, huh? Well at least I know where I would need to go to visit him, but the question is, do I want to? After what he did?_

Sighing, Astrid put down the letter and rose, picking up her phone as she turned to head for her living room and watch some tv. She would decide what to do about the matter of her uncle later. It was her day off from work after all.

… 

Insistent knocking summoned Olaf Thorston to the front door of his house.

He opened it to find his niece, nephew and son standing there, each with their lips pursed and eyes narrowed at him.  
  
“Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Gruffnut. Niece, Nephew and my prodigal son. How can I help you all?”   
  
“I’m sure you’ve heard the news by now,” said Gruffnut.   
  
“Whatever do you mean?” Olaf asked, feigning ignorance.   
  
“Raven Point Station burned down,” said Ruffnut. “We want to know what you know.”   
  
“So you brought my son along to help?”   
  
“Oh, he’s just here to watch,” said Tuffnut. “Get some shoes on, uncle. We’ll wait,” he added, before promptly shoving his uncle back through his door and closing it, trapping the man inside.

At the same time at a different location on Berk, two unmarked Mercedes Sprinter vans pulled up in front of a building labelled D.B Security.  
  
The back doors of both unmarked vans slammed open, followed by a combined group of twenty men, in full black SWAT uniforms, leaping out and ascending the stairs then storming the entrance of DB Security.   
  
Taking over the building didn’t take long after that, as there were only three floors and none of the employees dared to fight back.

Once that was done, Cami and Bertha entered the building, the latter of which approached the receptionist, a young woman with black hair and brown eyes who looked no older than twenty-four and was trembling with her shoulders hunched.  
  
“Hello,” Bertha greeted her, only for the woman to shrink back at the sight of the seven-foot mountain before her. 

“What’s your name?” Bertha continued, making sure to speak calmly.  
  
“Fia,” the receptionist stammered.   
  
“Alright Fia, I want you to relax,” said Cami, stepping in front of her mother while smiling warmly at the receptionist. “You’re not in trouble I’m sure. Just tell us the password for the Wifi in this building, as well as where we could find your boss.”   
  
The much less intimidating sight of Cami calmed Fia down a fair deal, and she nodded after half a minute had passed. “L-let me take you to my b-boss,” she stammered as she shakily rose to her feet. “H-He can tell you what you want to know. A-Also, the password for the wifi is DBS2020. T-There is only one network here.” 

“Good,” said Bertha. “Thank you for your cooperation, Fia,” she added before turning on her heel and heading back outside to the van behind the one she and Cami had arrived in.

Rounding the vehicle, Bertha motioned for the sole occupant to open the passenger side door. Once he had done so, Bertha addressed Fishlegs, who was sitting shotgun.   
  
“The password is DBS2020. All one word. Find everything you can, Lieutenant,” she told him.   
  
“Can do,” he replied.   
  
Nodding, Bertha closed the passenger side door and returned to the building while Fishlegs rubbed his hands together and booted up the laptop in his lap with a broad grin.

_This’ll be fun._


	19. Chapter 19

**The Gentle Sniper**

**Chapter 19: Routine Changes Part 2**

**A/N: Delays, Delays everywhere.**

**Apologies once again, folks.** **  
****  
****Oh, also, I made a mistake in the last chapter by giving Dagur the rank of captain. So I decided to list his rank as such in chapter six.**

**With that said, if you find any mistakes in my work, please let me know. My goal is to get better at writing, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

...

Copenhagen International School had a simple layout; a courtyard surrounded by a two-metre high fence with a gate of matching height in the middle of one section of the fence.

From the school gate ran a concrete path, leading to the school itself; a five-floor modern building with three stone pillars positioned near the front entrance but not part of the school structure. They were decorative instead, with a glass plaque connecting them, engraved with the name of the school.

The armoured limo arrived at the school gate, its arrival garnering some interest from students and parents alike before that interest quickly died as the vehicle was recognized for what it was.

Moments later, all attention was on the vehicle again as the doors opened and eleven individuals emerged, ten of which were wearing forest camo uniforms that bore a small Danish flag patch on each of the uniforms’ right upper arm.

From his position in front, Emil could barely resist his urge to grimace when he heard the muttering of the onlookers begin. 

_This is nothing new!_ He wanted to scream at them. _You’ve seen me with bodyguards before!_ _Stop talking about me!_

Distraction from his situation came in the form of his friend, Marcus, appearing out of thin air and falling into step beside him.

Emil paused and turned long enough to shoot Lam, who was right behind him, a thumbs up, indicating that Marcus wasn’t a threat, before engaging in conversation with him. “Hey, Marcus. Ready for school?”  
  
Marcus raised an eyebrow at Emil. “Are you? Seems like the gossip mill is in full swing already.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” he groaned. “Please don’t remind me. I’m trying to ignore them.”  
  
“Sorry,” muttered Marcus, shooting Emil a brief apologetic look before moving on. “So, what are they like?” he asked, nodding at the entourage behind them.

“Awesome,” Emil grinned. “But they act more natural than I thought they would. I can’t wait till I get to enlist.”  
  
“And I’ll be right there with you,” smiled Marcus.

Walking just behind Lam, Hiccup smiled as he heard them, but it was a smile tinged with despondence. _They’re just like how No-Name, Fishlegs and myself were, back in 2010_.

As they all passed underneath the decorative pillars, a small welcoming party emerged from the entrance, consisting of a black-haired girl, followed by a tall, lean man with a grey suit, sunglasses and a radio attached to his brown leather belt.

“Hey, Emil, Marcus,” she said, her brown eyes sparkling brightly.

“Hi, Hanne,” Emil smiled, while Marcus simply waved.

“Who are your friends?” she asked, glancing at Emil’s entourage. “They’re not DSIS this time, I see.”

“Correct. We’re soldiers,” said Lam. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” he trailed off, moving past them to approach the man in the grey suit. “Mr Jensen I presume?”

“You presume correctly. I take it you’re Lieutenant Lam?”

“I am,” he nodded. “Also, the leader of Emil’s security detail.”  
  
“Excellent. Now, allow me to fill you in on the security measures we have in place.”   
  
“Alright. One moment please.” Turning around again, he spoke to the waiting group. “Loft, you’re in charge until I get back.”   
  
“Yes sir,” she replied from her position behind Hiccup before Lam and Mr Jensen set off.

“Alright now Emil,” Hiccup began. “Where is your first class exactly?”

“Follow me,” Emil replied, glancing back at them before he and his friends set off.

… 

As Astrid finished watching an episode of Better Call Saul on her TV, she heard her phone ring.

Glancing at the screen, she found it was her mother calling.

Curiously, Astrid tapped the green icon then brought the device to her ear. “Mum?”  
  
“Astrid, I’ve just got a letter that I feel you and I need to talk about together. Are you free right now?” Sigrid asked.   
  
“Yeah, I am. What is it, mum?”

"I got this letter, from the Jaeger Corps. Do you happen to have an idea why?"

"No," Astrid lied. "What does it say?"

"I haven't read it yet. Just feels odd to get a letter from them. Anyways, how are you doing? With, you know…"

"Good. Just got blistered skin as you know. I'm wondering if it'll scar."

Astrid could imagine her mother rolling her eyes before Sigrid continued speaking, her voice a tad exasperated. "Please, Astrid. Stop mentioning that weird opinion you have about scars."

"Force of habit," Astrid shrugged, though it went unseen. "How are you, mum? With what's happened?"

"Well listening to your sister and father cough occasionally isn't fun, but otherwise, I'm alright."

"That's good," said Astrid.

"Now, what's this about I hear about you seeing someone, dear?"

"Who told you that?"

"You did, just now dear. Is he cute?"

That brought memories to her mind of her and Hiccup's recent bedroom activities, and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Cute is the wrong word to use mum, and an understatement," Astrid admitted.

"Ooh, do tell dear. A name at least."

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Hiccup Haddock? You mean Stoick and Valka's boy?"

"Yeah… wait, you know him?"

"Not particularly. He was often away on army business like his father and was a shy lad. I was friends with his mother. Have I not mentioned her before?"

"You've mentioned you worked with someone called 'Val' before. Didn't know she was his mother, or that he knows you."

"He likely won't recognize me, dear. As I said, he and I haven't interacted much. But enough about all that. What is he to you? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Not quite, mum."

"Well make sure it happens, dear. I'm sure you've noticed how handsome he is."

"Between you and me mum, I've noticed more than that."

"Oh~ Well if that isn't a sign that you like him, then I don't know what is. Make sure to claim him, dear. I would like grandchildren someday."

"Mum!"

"Oh hush, dear. When I was your age, I was already engaged to your father. I'm not asking for you to marry him, just make him know you're interested in him."

 _Already done mum,_ Astrid mentally replied, smiling to herself at that. "Understood."

"Oh, and be sure to bring him over one day. I'd like to get to know him properly, and I suspect he may become friends with your sister. She’s shyer than you, and therefore more like him. He may be able to relate."

"I'll be sure to do that, Mum. I'll let him know."

"Thank you, dear. Now, I've talked long enough. Have fun on your day off. Take care now."

"You too, Mum," Astrid replied. "Bye!"

"Goodbye, dear," Sigrid said before she hung up.

Tossing her phone on the sofa beside her, Astrid let out a sigh. 

_Now I have even more to think about. What am I going to do?_

The thought of calling Hiccup to talk about the letter crossed her mind then.

 _Well, might as well kill two birds with one stone_ , she decided, thinking over the conversation she had just had over the phone with her mother as she picked up her Nokia smartphone and began to dial his number.

… 

"Fishman, do you copy?"

Speaking as quietly as possible, Hiccup responded. "Please stop calling me that, red hair."

"You just called me red hair."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that. "Yes, the call sign you picked. I had no say in picking mine, remember?"

"I know, I’m just teasing, Fishman. Alright, what do you want me to call you?"

"Haddock is fine. And tell the others to do the same, please."

"Nope, sorry. I'll call you Haddock, but who am I to sway the others in this decision?"

"I hate you all," Hiccup grumbled, his protest ignored as the combined laughter of seven of his nine colleagues sounded through his earpiece. 

As Lieutenant Dall was in the classroom with him and standing by the door in view of every student, she had to remain quiet or otherwise explain her sudden bout of laughter.

Hiccup had a bit more leeway, but resisted the urge to smile despite himself as he stood at the back of the classroom, acting as the first pair of watchful eyes over Emil, who sat at the table closest to Hiccup, chatting amicably with his friend and doing a good job of ignoring the presence of Hiccup and Ipsen in the process.

"Emil, Marcus, something to share with the class?" asked the teacher, a tall reed of a woman with medium length black hair and a strict but pleasant demeanour that reminded Hiccup of Glynda Goodwitch somewhat.

"No, Miss Bell," they replied.

"Then focus, you two," she responded before she turned back to the interactive whiteboard at the front of the room and continued with the lesson; General Relativity.

"So," Lam began, his voice reaching Hiccup and the others after a short period of radio silence from him. "Looking at these notes on the patrol routes used by the school's security, provided by Mr Jensen - the school’s head of security - it all looks pretty well thought out. We probably won't have to do anything over these two weeks. The DSIS and the school seem to have done a fair bit of collaboration, judging by how well planned these are."

"I take it you've done this plenty of times before then, baldie, if you could figure that out so quickly?" asked Bekker.

Lam chuckled. "You're correct in that assumption. I take it you enjoy using my callsign, _red hair_."

"Guilty as charged," Bekker replied, letting loose a short laugh of her own.

"All people who are not busy babysitting right now, kindly shut it," responded Ipsen, whispering like Hiccup had, even as her voice had a noticeable edge. "Go patrol or whatever you're doing in silence. I can do without each of you yapping in my ear."

"I second this. You're all being distracting right now," agreed Hiccup. "Go patrol the school quietly please."

"You heard the fishman," said Lam. "Let’s observe radio silence unless something comes up."

"Roger that, baldie. Enjoy Physics you two," added Bekker, before silence finally reigned.

In the moments that followed, Hiccup took the opportunity to look around the classroom. There were five tables; the teacher's desk plus the tables for the students, with four chairs behind each of those, sixteen teenagers in all.

The teacher's desk stood beside the interactive whiteboard at the front of the class, and the other tables were arranged in rows, two in each row with lots of room between them. At the back of the class stood drawers, spanning the width of the room, meant for storing textbooks and equipment required for a given physics lesson. Lastly, a large window was situated on the left side of the room, allowing for sunlight and a view of the school gates/drop off area far below. 

It was then Hiccup realized that the room itself was silent. Looking ahead, he saw that Miss Bell was looking at him with a hopeful and curious expression.

"Y-yes?" Hiccup asked, suddenly nervous, as he felt every eye was on him.

"Welcome back from the void. I was wondering if you could tell us what aspects of physics matter in your job as a member of the Jaeger Corps, in the hopes that some of my students could focus more in class as a result," she responded, with a not so subtle glance at Emil.

Hiccup coughed, feeling self-conscious. "Ah, right well in my time as a sniper, there is quite a bit more maths involved than physics specifically, but some examples of things a sniper needs to think about would be air pressure, humidity, wind speed and direction and, depending on distance, I sometimes have to account for the Coriolis Effect."

"Care to elaborate on this effect?" she prompted.

"Basically, it's the rotation of planet Earth. But as far as I can recall, I've only had to account for it once. Hope that helps you."

“I’m sure it will,” she replied, smiling briefly at him before turning back to the whiteboard. “Now, where was I?”

 _Merry Christmas you filthy animals!_   
  
Hiccup sighed as his phone’s ringtone sounded, earning him laughter from the other students and a frown from Miss Bell. “Sorry, I’ll take this outside…” he murmured, schooling his features and hurrying for the door as he felt everyone's eyes bore into him.

“Hello?” Hiccup spoke into his phone, once he had stepped outside the classroom and had taken his earpiece out.

“Hey, Hiccup. I hope this is a good time for you…”  
  
“Well, it wasn’t, and I wasn't expecting anyone to call me, but since we’re talking, how are you, Astrid?”

“Same old, same old. Oh, by the way, yes we can.”  
  
“What?”   
  
“Earlier you suggested that we could continue to be friends with benefits. I agree. There’s no reason why we can’t.”   
  
“Well, I could think of something we’ve yet to address.”   
  
“That’s part of the reason I called actually. I got a letter from the Jaeger Corps saying he’s in Aalborg, with a number to call to arrange a visit. What do you think I should do? I’ve yet to decide.”

“Well speaking as someone who has lost friends and family, go visit him. You can never spend too much time around people you care about.”

“…With that answer, I feel inclined not to go. Losing your friends hurt you a lot, didn’t it?”

“Bold of you to assume it doesn’t hurt still. But we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you. Go visit him as soon as you can, Astrid. Go even if you’re mad at him. Trust me, avoiding people isn’t easy or fun.”

“Speaking from experience again?”  
  
“You bet. Now, uh… is there anything else you want to talk about?”

“My mum wants to meet you. I may have mentioned that I’m seeing someone, and she knows you’re away from Berk right now. Also, your mother and her were friends. Is that true?”  
  
“Yeah, but I can barely remember her face. Sigrid, right?”

“Mhm. When you get back, you’re coming to visit. But we can work out the details later on, friend.”

“Alright then. Meeting the parents for the second time in my life. Should be fun.”

“You had a girlfriend before, huh? What was she like?”

“You really want to know?”

“Don’t have to, but I’m curious.”

“Alright, so you know Camicazi?”  
  
“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”  
  
“Wait, really? Way to have an obvious type there, Haddock.”   
  
“What can I say? I like blonds. They tend to click with me. First Fishlegs, then Cami, then you.”

“How long did you date Cami?”  
  
“Four years. Snoggletog 2013 until the middle of 2018. It didn’t work out beyond that, for reasons I’d rather not share.”

“Alright. Well, thanks for letting me know. I know it can be nerve-wracking to give secrets out sometimes.”  
  
“Do you have secrets?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, old ‘un. But yes, I do. It’s to do with someone I had a one-night stand with, a long time ago. His name was Peter, I think. Might as well tell you that much, since you've been telling me stuff about your ex.”

“You don’t have to say more than you feel comfortable with, Astrid.”

“Good, because I wasn’t going to say more anyway.”

“Okay. Now, I should really get back to work. Have fun over there, Milady.”

“Go on then, soldier boy. We can talk more later if we need to.”

“Bye then, Astrid.”

“Bye, babe. And thank you for showing me a good time after our time at that cafe."

A rush of memories of the event in question hit him then, and he chuckled. "Likewise, milady, and you're quite welcome."

"So modest."

"Experienced, Milady," he corrected her with a chuckle. “Bye.”

Hanging up then, Hiccup sent off a quick text to someone else before he pocketed his phone and put his earpiece back in. “So, what did I miss, bunkmate of mine?”

“Nothing much. Just relativity. But you were gone a while.”  
  
“What can I say? It was a long phone call.”

Meanwhile, the instigator of the call smiled to herself, the pleasant thoughts of the last two times she had been with Hiccup spawning in her mind alongside the subsequent dream she had dreamt that involved him; before the fire at the police station and the nightmare, she experienced while in a bed at the hospital.

She felt her cheeks heat up of their own accord as certain mental images came to her and she bit her lip.

_Experienced indeed._

After a while, her thoughts drifted elsewhere to another, more important and much less arousing matter.

"Well, soldier boy, it seems I'll follow your advice," she muttered, before returning her attention to the letter on her kitchen table.

Pocketing her phone as she entered the room, Astrid picked up the letter. A short while later, she had located the number to call on the paper and had typed into her phone. She then pressed the call icon and waited for the line to connect.

… 

A room with a single table, two chairs, and three unsmiling individuals - two of which were standing with their arms crossed - staring down at a fourth, who was at ease despite his situation.

“So, Mr Thorston. Did you have any knowledge of the fire beforehand?” Throk asked, sitting across the table from him, the commissioner's voice coming out as a rasp.

“I should hope not. I cannot control what my clients do in their own time, after all,” replied Olaf, shrugging calmly. “I also don’t know where they are now,” he added, something which was actually true.

That truth didn't convince Ruffnut, nor did it please her. She strode forward to slam both hands down on the table, right in front of Throk. "Bullshit! You were their lawyer! If there's anyone on Berk who knows where they are, it's you!"

"Control yourself, Officer T2," Throk said firmly, not the least bit startled by her actions, judging by his voice.

Ignoring her frustrated grumble, he turned back to Olaf. "Would you be willing to talk if you were put in witness protection?"

"I have doubts you could deliver enough protection. You've seen what some people can do, after all."

Throk raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, there is P.E.T. aka DSIS, also Interpol and the military. I'm sure they could arrange something between them. I take it we have an accord?"

"Assuming they could protect me, I still would have nothing to say to you,” Again that wasn’t a lie. “So I believe we're done here."

Throk sighed. “A pity we couldn’t agree on this. Officers, take him home. I have a call to make regarding him.”

… 

“So, what have you found Lieutenant?” Bertha asked Fishlegs, peering at him while he sat in the passenger seat of the Mercedes Sprinter van still, with Camicazi now sitting beside him.

“Well, I can tell you that their network is pretty airtight as far as security goes. Except for one thing. They have proxy chains,” he replied.

“They do, do they?” Bertha smiled. “Someone has something that they don’t want to be discovered. Well, I’ve got a call to make. Lieutenant, if you have anything else you would like to disclose, please do so. Otherwise, you may leave with Cami if you wish.”

“It’s all here on this laptop.”  
  
“Then we’re done here. Cami, get ready to take our guest back to Sølvbånd base, as soon as he hands over what he found.”

Both he and Cami nodded, and Bertha turned away, taking out her phone just as it started to ring in her hand while she made her way back inside the building.

Fishlegs passed the laptop over to Cami, placing it on her lap. “And with that, my job here is done.”

“Very true,” she smiled. “Nice work, Fish. I’m sure our Cyber Security department will be all over this, as soon as I get it back to the DSIS office here.”

“Alright. After this, I think it’s time for me to do something for once."

"What do you mean? Do what exactly?"

Fishlegs shook his head with a smile. "Hear no secrets, tell no lies."

"Really?" Cami asked dryly.

He winked. "Don't worry. You'll find out what I have in mind soon enough."

Before Cami could respond to that, however, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Taking it out, the text she had received made her need to wipe her eyes dry. 

“You okay?” asked Fishlegs.

Cami pocketed her phone again, then nodded as she looked at him, her lips stretched into a fragile smile. “Just got a reminder of something I’ve not seen for two years.”

“Right…” Fishlegs shrugged helplessly.  
  
“But don’t worry about that. Let’s get ready to go,” she said, passing the laptop back to him before turning back in her seat and knocking a fist against the bulkhead that separated the cabin and storage sections of the van. “Moving!”   
  
“Understood!” she heard back. Only then did she turn on the ignition and set off on their journey across Berk.

All the while, Fishlegs would shoot her sidelong glances while she drove in silence, wondering to himself what had made her eyes tear up like that, but not getting an answer that made sense to him, which only served to annoy him.

_'Are you okay? I know your annual day came up recently. Sorry I couldn't comfort you like I used to before you know what. Do you want to talk about it soon?'_

That's what the text from Hiccup had said.

 _No, Hiccup. You did all you could, considering we broke up and you're not here,_ Cami thought to herself. _Thank you, for being a gentle sniper,_ her thoughts continued, with a forlorn smile creeping onto her face as she recalled her old pet name for him.

"Will you be able to do whatever you're planning on your own, Fishlegs? There's something I want to do on my own."

He looked at her. "I can, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Personal reasons. I'll drop you back at the base though." Upon hearing that, Fish didn't pry further, and the van's cabin regained a pleasant silence as their journey continued.

… 

A BMW M5 with Berk PD markings, came to a stop outside a certain house, with Johann emerging from the vehicle, while the driver remained inside, and approaching the house's front door.

Knocking twice, Johann waited calmly for the door to be opened.

When it was opened, a woman in her late twenties with strawberry-blond dreadlocked hair, dressed in a grey hoodie and navy blue sweatpants, came into view, freezing on the spot when she noticed who was on her doorstep.

"J-Johann," she stuttered, eyes going wide.

"Agnut Thorston. How nice to see my informant on a day like this, isn't it?" He asked rhetorically, stepping closer.

She took a step back in turn. "S-stay back! I'll call the police!" 

"No need, Agnut. They're already here," the barman replied, stepping aside to let her see the police car that was waiting while parked by the pavement. "Why not go talk to them? I'm sure they'd love to hear all about your recent - and secretive - activities. Oh wait, they already know."

Shoulders slumping, she looked at him with resignation. "What do you want me to do?"

"Name your co-conspirators for myself and them to hear. War is no place for a civilian, Agnut. I don't think you want to be a casualty in this war."

"I think it's too late for that, Johann," she said, her expression now despondent as she took out her phone from a back pocket.

The screen turned on, displaying the symbol to hang up the call that was going on.

'Drago?' Johann mouthed, and Agnut nodded.

Johann let out a long sigh at that. "Agnut, what have you done?"

"I chose a side, Johann. You would do the same if you were persuaded to do so."

"Yeah, I would, and have, for that matter."

Another long sigh, this time with Johann looking like he had aged ten years since their conversation began. "What will you do now?"

Agnut didn't respond for a moment, instead reaching into her other back pocket, this time extracting a folded up piece of paper which she then offered him. "Would you like a drink before you head off?"

'Leads?' He mouthed that time, and again she nodded.

Johann took the paper from her with a forlorn expression. "No thanks, Agnut. Perhaps another time. But I must take my leave for now. Good day to you."

Agnut nodded. "Goodbye, Johann. I wish you good luck out there."

They then parted ways.

When Johann was back inside the BMW, Detective Ack glanced his way. "So, how'd it go?"

Wordlessly, Johann handed him the folded up piece of paper he had received. Only then did he speak. "I trust you can handle things from here? I've reached a dead end, as it were. Won't be able to glean information beyond whatever is on that paper."

"Understood," said Ack, pocketing the note before he drove off.

… 

Snotlout was strolling through the base in the direction of the car park when the PA system came to life.

"Second-Lieutenant Jorgenson and First-Lieutenant Thorston to the briefing room, ASAP," came Fishlegs voice.

Shrugging, Snotlout changed course. Upon arrival, he found Gruffnut, Gobber and Fishlegs waiting for him, the latter with a file and his phone on the table in front of him.

However, Snotlout gaped at the former, taking in the sight of the wheelchair that the lieutenant sat in, at the end of the table closest to the door.

"W-what the fuck happened to you?!"

Fishlegs glanced his way, then picked up his phone and took a picture of Snotlout as he stood there with his mouth open in shock. Then, pocketing his phone, he spoke. "Gunshot to each knee. Do you remember our staff sergeant? It was him who did it, the fuck."

Snotlout continued to stare at him. "What? Have I got something on my face?"

"It's just… you don't swear. Ever. It's not you."

Fishlegs glared at him. "And what makes you think you know me? All of me? You only know the Fishlegs who gets easily embarrassed around a raven-haired green-eyed, beautiful woman named Heather. You don't know the Fishlegs who killed his torturer while in some hole in Afghanistan, and is a sniper more or less Hiccup's equal? Not to mention the fact that I could undoubtedly hack circles around you."

"I… what?" Asked Snotlout, staring blankly at him.

Gobber rolled his eyes at that. "Sit down, Second-Lieutenant. We need to talk, which is why you're here."

Mind still trying to decipher what Fishlegs had said, Snotlout sat, facing Gobber, with Gruffnut on his left and Fishlegs on his right.

"Now, what I'm about to discuss with you doesn’t leave this room. Understood?" Gobber asked, his expression uncharacteristically serious.

"Yes sir," three voices responded.

"Good. Now, Lieutenant Ingerman, why don't you start us off by catching these two on your trip to Afghanistan?"

"Yes, sir."

… 

Emil's second class had now rolled around; cross-country running, and as such was held outside, at the school's track half a mile walk from the school grounds.

This meant that Hiccup was free to think about things as he walked along with the others, out of the school and towards the front gate, bringing up the rear of Emil's entourage, with the teen himself up in front, walking along with his friends.

Not that anything was on his mind then.

 _This is the first time in the last four years that I've actually been able to relax even slightly, while on the job._ _That's a depressing thought. Is this what being a workaholic is like?_ Hiccup pondered, as the group passed through the gate and turned left, heading down the street among the houses, with the residents of one or two noticing the procession.

Then, Hiccup looked around, gazing into the windows of the houses they passed, getting a gut feeling that told him he was being watched, but not by some civilian out of curiosity as to what was going on. 

Looking to the houses they were passing on the right, Hiccup stared at one window, in particular, sensing that someone was looking at him from between black curtains.

However, he couldn’t identify their face because of the balaclava they were wearing, and the figure’s eyes appeared to flick to the rest of the procession after a few seconds, then back to him, so he was forced to continue on, despite how much their attention had him on edge.

 _So much for getting a chance to relax a bit,_ he thought to himself.

The figure continued to watch Hiccup until he was out of sight, then stepped back, making sure the curtains prevented anyone from seeing him as they took off the balaclava.

 _She_ had to call to make, regarding one unexpected sighting.

 _Wonder what the boss, Krogan, Grimmel and Mildew will make of this?_ She wondered as she took out her phone.

… 

**A/N: Any guesses who this new character could be? Let me know!**

**Next chapter will be an interlude however, focusing on backstory so I can get it written down in a way that makes sense and everyone can refer to it.**

**So don’t expect plot to be the focus there, as it’ll mostly be talking.**

**Also, I wrote some smut involving our boy’s past and current love interests as a new story, as each chapter will be self contained and cover the entire draugr squad together. Maybe some other characters too.**

**Check out TGS’Verse on my profile if you’re interested.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
